A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard
by psion53
Summary: The Doctor and Rose had a daughter together before she was lost to the other reality; she gave her daughter to the Doctor to raise. This is the story of what happens when the pair decides to make a home on Earth and move into Privet drive. Rated M just in case of possible future language or violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay it goes without saying that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters nor do I own Dr Who or any of the characters associated with the show. They belong respectively to J K Rowling and the BBC, Angela or Star Angela and the idea for this story are mine.**

* * *

_The Doctor and Rose had a daughter together before she was lost to the other reality; she gave her daughter to the Doctor to raise. This is the story of what happens when the pair decides to make a home on Earth and move into Privet drive._

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard **

**Chapter one**

The Doctor looked around number six privet drive, so this was how the average human lived, it seemed so small, so enclosed, he looked down at his daughter and smiled, he knew she felt it too. Star Angel, that's what her name translated to in the human tongue of English, half human, half Timelord. For now though her name was Angela, Angela Tyler Smith and he was John Smith again. She looked up at him with her Mothers eyes, she had Roses eyes, he felt a wave of sorrow wash over him, how he missed his sweet Rose. It was better this way though, if she had stayed with him he would have had to watch he wither and die, age while if he died he'd regenerate come back with a new face a whole new person. As much as it hurt he knew she was better off in the alternate reality with the human version of himself, they could be happy, the human doctor could spend all of his life with Rose Tyler. If she had stayed with him she could have spent all her life with him and their daughter but they could not spend theirs with her. He was thankful that Rose had given him their daughter to raise and care for at least this way he would always have a part of her.

"Daddy do we really have to stay here?" His little girl looked up at him.

He'd thought he'd be too old for this, he'd already been a Father and a Grandfather, however this small child, his own flesh and blood gave him a whole new reason to go on. Smiling he bent so that he was on her level. "Yes for a while, you're Mum would have wanted you to experience life the way she lives it too, it'll just be the blink of a eye in our lifetimes." "Your niece Susan enjoyed going to human school even if she got confused a little at times."

The little girl nodded, well not so little now, she was seven years old, and in some ways older than her years, he had already shown he so much. "It's just so small, I like it better in the Tardis."

"Well you can still go into the Tardis, she'd like that we don't want her to get lonely do we?" "But I know humans, and at some point they are going to want to see where you live." He smiled thinking of the problems he had encountered when Susan went to school. "I'll have one bedroom, you can have one, and the Tardis can have the last one."

She nodded again, dropping his hand and running round the, for the moment, empty house. He smiled and sauntered off to the third smallest bedroom where the Tardis was housed; opening the door he felt the familiar welcoming thrum from his ship. Gently he ran his hands over the console, communicating silently with her. Finally he gave the eight sided console one last caress and headed off deeper into the ship he began dragging things out of his ship to furnish the house. Some items were antiques and hardly contemporary, but the doctor liked what he liked and that was that.

He finished the house apart from Angela's room, deciding he would let her choose what he wanted. Walking into her room he found her gazing out of the window as he watched she lifted her hand and waved to someone outside. With a leisurely lanky stride he crossed the room to see what had caught her attention. Outside in the garden next door he saw a small dark haired boy digging in the earth obviously taking care of the flowers. As the doctor watched, the boy turned his head and shyly waved back to the pair, even at this distance the doctor caught the pain and sadness in his eyes. The boy quickly turned back to his task as if fearful of being caught.

Harry Potter was working hard in the garden of Number four Privet drive, his stomach hurt him, something he was used to, he had been allowed some breakfast yesterday, but Uncle Vernon had been mad with him and not allowed him lunch, then he had been locked in his cupboard before dinner. This morning he had not been allowed out in time for breakfast, the thought of food made his stomach growl, he sighed and hopped he'd get something at lunch time. Glancing round he had thought he saw movement in the house next door; carefully he turned his body and looked at the upstairs window where he had thought he saw movement. He was shocked to see the face of a blond haired girl there looking down at him, even more surprised when she raised her hand and waved to him. Turning away he wondered what he should do, why was there a girl in number six Privet drive? As far as he knew the house was empty, turning back hopping that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia or even worse Dudley would not happen to come out, Harry turned again and waved back. As his eyes briefly looked at the window once more he saw a tall dark haired skinny man standing behind the girl. Not daring to turn and look again Harry continued with weeding the flower beds knowing if his Uncle came out and it was not done he would be in even more trouble than he already was.

The Doctor and Angela continued to watch the boy for a few minutes, he was working hard on this warm summer's day, it would be hot, out there for a human. The doctor frowned as the boy wiped sweat from his face and carried on with what he was doing. Loosing interest after that he took Angela's hand in his, the small girl looked up at him with a smile, she had Rose's smile too.

"Lets get your room sorted out then we can get something to eat."

Angela smile became larger as she nodded; together they headed into the Tardis to get things sorted out for her room. It did not get long to get the room arranged the way she wanted, once they were done the doctor felt himself drawn to the window again looking out he saw the boy was still working. He was a little puzzled, a child of the age this one seemed to be working like that, maybe he could have understood digging in the earth, but this boy was carefully weeding and tending to the plants. He continued to watch as Angela chattered away about where they could get food. The boy had found a snake however instead of being scared or trying to catch it, the boy appeared to be talking to it. The doctor watched puzzled as the snake seemed to be listening to the boy, he knew that snakes spoke a variation of the Silurian language but how could a human child possibly know that.

Turning from his musing as his young daughter tugged at his jacket he smiled down at her. "Come on then little one." He said grinning at her. "Let's go and eat."

He swung her up into his arms and she lost the serious look on her face giggling at him, the pair of them headed out to find somewhere to eat. The doctor smiled it seemed there trip into domesticity was starting well; he couldn't help wondering about the boy next door however.

Harry felt tired and thirsty, his stomach was rumbling, it felt like he had been out here for hours when Uncle Vernon finally showed his face.

"Are you almost done out here boy?" He demanded hardly looking at his nephew.

Harry nodded his head not wanting to say anything in case he angered the large man, that however seemed to be the wrong thing to do. Vernon Dursley's hand shot out knocking Harry into the flowerbeds and causing him to scratch his arm on a prickly bush. Ignoring the fact that his nephew was bleeding he grabbed the small boy dragging him inside once in the house, he added a few extra blows before pointing him to the bathroom.

"Clean your hands, Dudley wants some lunch."

Sighing Harry figured he was not going to get fed this mealtime either, he managed to sneak a cool drink of water without his bull of an Uncle noticing, that a least helped a little. Once Harry had provided Dudley something to eat, his spoilt cousin started to whine about a new toy that he wanted. Smiling indulgently his Mother ruffled his hair and added her comments that they should indulge him once again.

"You finish those flower beds boy, and then you can mow the front lawn." Vernon told him as the Dursley's prepared for the trip to the toy shop.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied quietly.

Once his relations were gone Harry snuck himself a sandwich eating it slowly and thankfully, before heading back out into the hot garden, all in all he considered himself lucky that they had not locked him out of the house.

After eating lunch at a nearby restaurant the Doctor and Angela were making their way home. Angela was skipping along the pavement her blond hair bouncing on her shoulders, when she suddenly stopped looking at the boy mowing the lawn of the house next door. The Doctor watched his small daughter stop and watch the boy at work, he took in the too small frame, and the way the boy would glance nervously around from time to time. Then before he could stop her Angela raced over to talk to him.

Harry was surprised to hear the voice behind him for a moment he thought it was his imagination but it came again. "Hello I'm Sta, I'm Angela, who are you." Stopping the lawn mower he turned with a slight start, and looked into the face of the girl he had seen at the window next door.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He looked at the hand she was holding out to him, before he finally took it, shaking hands with her.

The tall man in the brown suit and the scruffy sneakers had walked over to join them; he smiled kindly at Harry before extending his hand too. "Hello Harry." He greeted the boy with a gentle voice.

"I'm John, Smith we just moved into number six, you seem to be a very focused hard working young man."

Harry blushed slightly. "My Uncle thinks I should keep busy in the holidays." Harry replied not meeting the eyes of the man for a moment then looking up shyly; John's eyes were twinkling and kind he decided, and for a moment or two incredibly old, that however lasted for such a short amount of time that he thought maybe he imagined it.

"Well you look like you could do with a nice long cold drink." The doctor did not notice the look of longing in Harry's eyes at the mention of a drink.

Angela looked up at her Father a look of understanding passing between them as Harry replied. "That would be nice, but my Uncle wants this done before he gets home."

The doctor did not let the surprise he felt show on his face, as he considered that statement for a moment. "Well." He replied, giving the young boy a slight smile. "How about I do some of the mowing and you go with Angela and get a drink?"

"Really?" The surprised look showed on Harry's face, as he gave the doctor a shy smile.

"Come on." Angela grabbed his hand pulling him along before he could say anything else. "I saw you in the back garden working, do you like gardening?" The little girl chattered happily to him as she pulled him along hardly giving him a chance to answer her.

Finally he stood in their kitchen, there were gadgets that he had never seen before on the surfaces and he had never seen a fridge so small as the one they had in their kitchen. However it seemed to hold an abnormally large amount of bottles. Angela pulled out bottle after bottle to give him a choice of drinks. There were ones he knew however also things that he had never even heard of, even on TV. Finally she stopped and he chose a bottle of something he did not know, opening the bottle and getting two glasses Angela poured for both of them. Shyly taking the glass from the little chatterbox Harry tasted it cautiously, the cold tart taste hit his mouth, refreshing it, there were flavours he could not identify, but he thought it was the best drink he had ever had.

All the time Angela was asking him questions about himself and his family, she never seemed to stop talking, and Harry found it hard to answer her. He also did not realise that he was telling her more than his family would probably like him too. He finished his drink and regretfully put the glass down, surprised when the girl refilled it for him. Smiling at her he took the glass back and continued drinking. This was a little slice of heaven he thought, he would never be allowed anything like this at home. Finally when he felt his thirst was completely quenched Angela took him back outside, where her Dad was doing the lawn for him.

Having watched his daughter pull the boy into number six with her, the Doctor turned his attention to the lawn mower. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he proceeded to tweak the machine before turning it on and taking up with the mowing where Harry had left off. The doctor found his thoughts turning to the youngster, he seemed old for his years, as if like the doctor, he had experienced things that were best left unknown. Then there was the feeling he had got when they shook hands as if there was something about him something more than met the eye. He had almost finished the lawn when Angela and Harry reappeared. His daughter was chattering away nineteen to the dozen, a trait she inherited from him, obviously. Harry was listening to her and offering the odd comment here and there, though the boy did not seem to be saying much the doctor was willing to bet he was saying more than he realised. Smiling at the pair of them, the doctor finished off the last piece of the lawn and turned the machine off.

"Any more chores you have to do son?" Where did that come from he wondered.

Harry nodded his head looking at the tall man in surprise. "I have to finish the flower beds."

Holding out his hands to the pair of them and smiling the doctor could not resist using one of his favourite words. "Right then, allons-y." He looked expectantly at the boy to lead them on.

Giving the man a shy smile, Harry led them to the back garden; it did not take long to finish the beds with the three of them working. Listening to the two children talking, the doctor was able to find out that Harry's parents had died in a car crash, and that the boy lived with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. The doctor also got the feeling that the boy did not fit in with them at all well. There was definitely something about the boy that was more than the ordinary human that was certain. Once they were done, there was still no sign of the Dursley's and even the doctor was surprised at the fact that a boy of this age would be left alone for so long. Leaving the two children in the garden of number six the doctor headed in for drinks and snacks. He found himself particularly fond of ice cream especially with the little sugar ball bearings on them. Who but humans, he thought to himself as he sprinkled them liberally on the bowls of ice cream, before placing them on a tray with drinks and heading back out again.

Angela was explaining one of her favourite games to Harry as the pair of them sat on the grass; the doctor smiled Angela seemed to like the boy and that was good enough for him. Sitting down with them, the doctor handed out drinks and ice cream seeing the look of shock on Harry's face. As alien as he might be, the doctor had been a father before and the way the boy acted was nagging at his parental instincts. The three of them finished their snacks and Angela ran inside to fetch a game for the three of them to play since Harry would not come in with them.

Time passed and the doctor began to become concerned he had found that Harry was 7 years old, who left a 7 year old alone for so long he wondered. Finally the appearance of a car had Harry jumping to his feet and the doctor saw a look akin to fear cross his face. Harry ran to the lawn of number 4 beginning to put the lawn mower away. Something obviously wasn't right about this picture he was sure. Lazily getting to his feet the doctor watched what unfolded next, a large man, a skinny woman and a podgy child got out of the car, the boy loaded down with bags which he pushed at Harry.

"Take these in for me Potter." He all but snarled.

Vernon and Petunia glared at Harry with obvious dislike, before Vernon's eyes checked over the lawn to make sure it was all done. He then noticed the Doctor and Angela standing on the lawn of number six.

"Hey there you two, what are you doing?" "Are you trespassing?" "Be off before I call the police."

The doctor forced a smile onto his face. "Actually no we're not trespassing we live here, this is our house."

Vernon Dursely was not the sort of man he could ever like he decided straight off, he was looking at the doctor suspiciously. "I didn't know anyone was moving in." He said as if trying to catch the doctor out in a lie.

"Spur of the moment thing."

Vernon did a double take as the tone of the doctor's voice that seemed to go over his ears and deep into his brain. "Well welcome to the neighbourhood, I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley, come and say hello to our new neighbours Dudders."

The doctor took in the surly face of Dudley Dursley being forced to come and say hello instead of heading into the house like he so obviously wanted to.

"John Smith and my daughter Angela." The doctor allowed his hand to be engulfed in Vernon's podgy one, then into Petunia's cold clammy one; he did not offer it to Dudley especially after he saw him stick his tongue out at Angela.

Angela gave a smile which did not meet her eyes. "Very pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Dursley." She ignored Dudley.

Seeing Dudley was getting restless, Vernon kept the small talk to a minimum before the trio headed into number four. The doctor and Angela watched them go before clearing up their impromptu picnic and heading inside of their own house.

"I don't like them." Angela commented as soon as they were inside. "I like Harry though, but I don't think he is very happy."

The doctor smiled at her. "I think you're right." He replied.

Angela nodded her head wisely before skipping off in the direction of the Tardis. "I'm going swimming." She told him. Grinning, the doctor shook his head, there were definitely advantages to having the Tardis in the spare bedroom, though he did wonder if it was cheating in the whole living the human life thing.

Petunia Dursley was busy trying to find out all she could about their new neighbours, Dudley was busy playing with some of his new toys and Vernon was watching TV which left Harry pretty much to his own devices. He liked their new neighbours, though even at his young age he could not help but notice there was something a bit different about them. However, since he according to his relations he was a freak that was okay with him. Retreating to his cupboard under the stairs, Harry thought about the neighbours, Angela sure did talk a lot, he'd found himself telling her stuff that he'd never told anyone else about, and her Dad was nice, he was thoughtful and just as talkative as his daughter, he seemed to ramble on about things yet he also seemed to say what he wanted to without wasting words.

Hearing shouting Harry realised he must have dozed off for a minute, his aunt was screeching that she needed help, sighing he got off his bed and headed off to help with whatever it was that was so important now. Later that night Harry lay in his bed thinking about his life he wished he could live with a nice family like Mr Smith and his daughter. He knew the life he lived was not a normal one, he didn't know of anyone else that lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and he knew that occasionally strange things happened to him that angered his Aunt and Uncle and made them call him a freak. Like talking to that snake this morning, most people couldn't understand snakes let alone talk to them. Finally he fell asleep and had dreams that he could not remember.

The doctor sighed and got out of bed, it had been a very slow month, living in number six privet drive, he hadn't been in one place for such a long time since he's landed on earth with his Grandaughter Susan in the sixty's and she'd wanted to attend school. The one bright spot was young Harry next door a very exceptional child, he and Angela had become good friends. As soon as he was left alone by the Dursley's Harry would appear on the doorstep. Unknown to the Dursley's the Doctor and Angela would help Harry with his chores and then the three of them would play games. Harry never questioned where the wonderful games the pair had come from, he just knew nothing Dudley had compared to them. A loud knock on the door pulled him away from his musing, opening the door he found Vernon Dursley standing there.

"Ahh Smith." No Mister the Doctor noted. "I was wondering if you could help me with a slight problem, its Dudders birthday today and we have no one to watch Harry."

Hiding the shock on his face the Doctor considered for a moment. "So you want me to watch him?"

Vernon nodded not liking the scrutiny the Doctor was subjecting him to. "The boys grounded for some of his shenanigans so we don't really want to take him out for a treat."

In the Doctors opinion the one that needed grounding was Dudley, the little brute had tried bullying Angela. Thankfully a look from her had put a stop to that, the things Angela had seen in her few years made Dudley seem nothing in comparison. He couldn't believe that Harry would do anything to warrant grounding he always seemed like a polite helpful child.

"Yes, I'll take him." The doctor said, privately thinking that Harry would have a better time with them anyway. He was surprised when the other man reached behind him and dragged Harry into view.

"Make sure you behave yourself and keep your mouth shut boy; do as Mr Smith tells you." Vernon all but growled at Harry roughly pushing him towards the doctor.

Watching the other man walk away the doctor stood back to allow Harry to step inside. "What happened?" Shutting the door and looking down at the boy.

"Nothing." Harry really wanted to tell someone anyone what was happening.

"Harry." The doctor crouched in front of him and looked into his face.

That was all it took for the tears to start, Angela running down the stairs saw what was happening and quickly ran up to the boy wrapping her arms around her. "I did something freaky and I was punished for it."

"How?" The doctor asked gently.

"I got hit and wasn't allowed meals; I was locked in my cupboard too." Harry replied sniffing.

"What did you do that was so wrong?" Angela wanted to know.

"I talked to a snake." Harry wiped the tears away.

"And that was so wrong?" Harry didn't notice that the doctor was no longer speaking English.

"I'm not allowed to do things like that." Harry replied in the same language.

The doctor could not hide the look of shock on his face; Harry spoke Silurian, how did an ordinary human child come to speak that. "Harry I want to try something." He said softly reaching out to touch the boys face. "It won't hurt; I just want to look at your memories." "If there's something you don't want me to see just imagine a closed door and I won't go in there okay."

Harry gulped softly not really understanding what the man was going to do, he did know that he trusted him though so he held still and let the doctor do whatever it was he was going to do. Skimming over Harry's memories the doctor found that the earliest memories were ones that Harry did not want him dipping into, the doors there were not only closed but locked as well. However the memories of his life with the Dursley's were easily accessible.

"Oh Harry, Harry I am so sorry." The doctor drew back; this was no life for anyone, certainly not for a child. "Come on kids we are packing up and getting out of here."

Harry looked at the man wondering what had just happened he was sure he had felt the other man in his head. "I don't think my Uncle would like me going out."

The doctor smiled. "Harry we're running away, where we are going, your relations are never going to be able to find you again."

Slowly a smile spread over Harry's face, running away sounded good, he nodded his head as Angela let him go her eyes shinning. "We're going in the Tardis?"

The doctor nodded seeing her smile. "Okay kids lets pack up and get going." The doctor smiled he still wasn't sure how Harry spoke Silurian but he could find out. "Anything you want from number four

Harry." The boy shook his head all he had were Dudley's cast off's anyway.

Harry was surprised to see the doctor and Angela pick things up and start up the stairs with them. "Come on Harry grab something, allons-y."

Unable to hide his grin Harry grabbed a chair and followed the pair up the stairs, whatever was happening had to be better than life with his Aunt and Uncle. Leading the way to the third bedroom the doctor opened the door of the Tardis and led the pair inside. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw it was bigger on the inside, however he quickly recovered.

"Welcome to our real home Harry." The doctor told him with a grin. "This is the Tardis, and with her we can go anywhere any when, and your Aunt and Uncle will never find you again."

Dropping the chair Harry flung himself at the doctor wrapping his arms round the man who ruffled his hair gently. Quickly the three of them loaded everything up then with a smile the doctor closed the door having just the place in mind to take them. He had an idea about Harry that he wanted to check out, and he knew just the place to find out if it was true. The Tardis hummed happily as her engines started, and Harry was surprised to feel a welcoming glow from the machine envelope him, and they were off.

* * *

_**So there you have it Chapter one, what do you think? Should I carry on with it or should I just let it die a death? If you have an opinion either way please review and let me know.**_

_**In the next chapter you'll get to find out where the Doctor takes Harry and Angela, though it may not seem like it at first. Will Harry still get his Hogwarts letter? Will the owl be able to find him if he does? Questions you'll get answers to if you want them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it, thanks to those of you who have favoured this story and put it on alert. Special thanks to dancingermaid, Lydia-Hood, BadWolfRisen, RougueNya and Kira Kyuu for reviewing chapter one.**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who and am making nothing from this story. I did however copy the Hogwarts letters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Two**

4 Years Later, the noise of otherworldly engines could be heard by anyone paying attention, however very few people were paying attention as the Tardis materialised on the London street. Ignored by everyone around them three people stepped out, time seemed to have made no difference to the doctor he still looked pretty much the same, same suit and coat same shoes, same hair and same smile.

Harry and Angela were a different story, both had grown several inches, Harry was much better dressed and his eyes were less troubled. His hair was still in the same messy style it had always been, he looked much more confident however, as the group headed off down the street. It had been a while the doctor thought to himself, he was not really sure why they were here, the Tardis was up to her normal tricks, so there was probably a reason why they were here.

At Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry the annual letters to the new crop of students were being prepared under the not so watchful eyes of Professor McGonagall, if she had been paying more attention she would have noticed the name Harry Potter change to Harry Smith and the Name of Angela Smith suddenly appear on the list, but she noticed none of this.

"So how are the letters coming along?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asked stepping lightly into the office.

"Almost done." Minerva looked up at him as the letters wrote themselves. "I can't help thinking."

"Yes I know this year should have been the year that young Harry would have got his letter." With a flick of his wand Albus caused a well stuffed armchair to appear. "We never did find out what happened to him four years ago, we just know that the wards around number four Privet drive fell and no one, those wretched relations of his included, know where he disappeared to."

Minerva nodded. "The boy who lived just vanished, as the muggles would say into thin air."

Owls were now swooping in the window picking up letters and carrying them off to be delivered to their destinations. Two of the owls were a little puzzled by the address on the letters they had to deliver.

Harry Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S.

London

Angela Smith

The T.A.R.D.I.S.

London.

Flying off together determined to find out where they were supposed to be going the two owls flew off towards London. The two teachers meanwhile continued to talk about the Potters, Lilly James and young Harry.

The Doctor and the two children took a wander around London, finding nothing that seemed strange or out of place, the Doctor wondered if maybe the Tardis just thought they needed a trip to Earth. Finally they headed back to the Tardis talking about what they should do next they were surprised to find two rather disgruntled and somewhat tired looking owls sitting on top of it.

"Hello now what's all this?" The doctor questioned, as the two owls fluttered down to Harry and Angela hooting softly and holding up their legs. Harry removed his first and opened it a look of slight shock passing over his face causing Angela to do the same. Both letters were pretty much the same the doctor noted as he took them from the children, looking them over.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

(The doctor's eyes rose slightly as he read Order of Merlin.)

Dear Miss Smith, (Mr Smith in Harry's case.)

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The doctor looked at the pair of curious children as he pulled one of the enclosed lists open to read to them.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)

Please note all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Hmm well what do you think?" The doctor asked as he finished reading the list.

"Another school?" Angela questioned. "We were just at the academy in Meritonia city."

"Yes and you both did very well, such cleaver little magic users." The doctor smiled. "I had a feeling about you Harry, however I never expected Angela to have ability too." He smiled as she scowled at him. "I should have known it though after all you are my daughter."

"And you are Meriton, or is it Meridin, Mordon, Merdin, Merdon, or possibly Merlin?" "So of course I should have ability." Angela smiled at him to show that she was not upset by what he had said.

The Doctor had, had the Tardis take them to the Planet Merrios from Earth, when the left Privet Drive he had already suspected that Harry was a magic user and he wanted confirmation from people he trusted. The Planet had been settled in the thirty two hundreds by magic users and the Doctor had been there before under the name Meriton, in fact he had helped to get them there and had, had a hand in setting up their society. The inhabitants of the planet were more than happy to meet the Doctor a legend in their society and willingly tested Harry for magical ability. They soon found that Harry had really strong magical ability; they also tested Angela and found she too had the attribute for magic. The pair were both offered places at the magical academy in the floating city of Meritonia, especially after the Doctor had agreed to undertake a limited teaching position for a few months. The two children had spent the four years since leaving Earth at the school learning all about their own magical powers and taking holidays in space and time with the Doctor during the vacations. The Doctor had headed off for adventures of his own during their periods of learning but would pop up every few weeks to check on them. Harry and Angela had proved to be very proficient students and had just taken exams for their four year course and had been considering which classes they would take at the end of the summer.

Another thing that the Doctor had done very early on in their visit was arrange for the very complicated blood adoption ceremony to be preformed for himself and Harry. It had seemed the most sensible thing to do in the circumstances, since the boy was under his protection. Blood had been taken from the three of them and under the watch of the premiere families of Meritonia, magic's had been preformed that made Harry Potter into the Doctors son and Angela's twin brother. Harry was still human, they could not change him into a Timelord even with the blood, but it did make him the human son of a Timelord. Now, since when he was on Earth the Doctor used the name of John Smith, Harry for all intents and purposes had become Harry Smith, only if the boy himself wanted that to change would it happen.

"So." The Doctor mused tapping his fingers on the thick parchment the letters were written on. "I suppose the question is do you want to continue your studies on Merrios or would you like to study here on Earth at this Hogwarts?"

Harry and Angela looked at each other as if they were communicating silently which is in fact what the pair of them were doing. Harry had found it harder than Angela to learn telepathy but in the end he had managed it and was now just as proficient as she was.

"We'd like to see what Hogwarts is like please Dad." Harry replied smiling up at the man, who had both saved, and adopted him.

The Doctor looked at the two Owls who were sitting on the ground resting. "So do you two know where we can get these supplies?"

The larger of the two owls hooted at him and the Doctor nodded his head. "Right Digon Alley, which can be reached via The Leaky Cauldron it is, and where exactly is that?"

The owl hooted again and the Doctor nodded. "Okay thank you I'm sure we'll be able to find it, no the Tardis probably won't be here if you have to come back we like to move around."

(If the Doctor speaks all languages, he probably speaks bird.)

Both Owls gave disgusted hoots before taking flight and flying away leaving the Doctor and the children behind them, watching as they slowly became dots in the sky. Unlocking the door of the Tardis the Doctor ushered the children inside.

"Plenty of time till school starts." The doctor said with a smile. "Yes old girl the pair of them have decided to attend Hogwarts." He added as the Tardis made a few sounds. "Is that why you brought us here?" "Can we go on somewhere else now?"

The Tardis hummed softly to herself and dematerialised, however she did not go far in fact she landed in the paved courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Opening the door the Doctor looked out and frowned, they were still on Earth obviously from the smell of the air; he wondered where they were as he stepped out. Taking a careful breath of air he decided near a Pub. Sighing and knowing it was no good arguing with the Tardis he gave in and wandered back into the ship.

"Well it seems she doesn't want us to go anywhere." He said with a sigh. "Personally I was hopping to go see the carnival of the Emperor of Vintaria but I guess that'll have to wait for another time, pity though."

Angela and Harry shrugged being used to the Tardis's temperamental nature just as much as the Doctor was. If the ship was set on staying where she was there was no power on Earth or anywhere else for that matter that would shift her.

"Why don't we have a look around?" Harry asked, his natural curiosity coming to the fore.

The Doctor smiled and pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, he used it to send the Tardis one second into the future so that she was hidden, after all if there were magic users around he didn't want them possibly getting their hands on her. Pocketing the screwdriver with a flourish he led the way into the pub. "Come on then you two, let's have a look around, if we're lucky there may be running."

"Oh yeah gotta love the running." Harry said with a smirk, while Angela giggled.

The patrons of the Leaky Cauldron all turned to look at the trio as they walked into the pub.

"Here where did you come from how did you get back there?" The bar man demanded a dangerous look on his face.

"Oh yes back there, how indeed?" The Doctor fumbled in his pocket hurriedly pulling out his psychic paper and showing it to the man. "John Smith, my son Harry and my daughter Angela."

"Oh sir I am so sorry, please anything I can do to help you I had no idea there would be any kind of inspection, please forgive my manner if there is anything I can do to help you and the minister." The barman was now falling over himself to be pleasant and helpful.

The Doctor took a quick, casual, look at the psychic paper as he put it away. It stated that he was the secretary to the under minister for Wizard, Muggle affairs. What he wondered was a Muggle, still he was sure he would find out soon enough.

"Well if you could show us round a bit, and explain how you would show people the entrance to Diagon Alley." The Doctor looked around the pub smiling. "Official ministry business nothing to worry about folks, just get back to whatever you were doing." Everyone settled back to what they were doing before, and the Doctor turned his attention back to the barman. "Now then!"

"Tom sir, just Tom." The barman held out his hand and the Doctor took it shaking it enthusiastically.

"Tom it is then, so now Tom, imagine we know nothing about the magical world, but Angela and Harry here have just received their Hogwarts letters, what do you do?"

The man nodded enthusiastically, seemingly relived that the Doctor was not going to report him or anything. "Well Mr Smith, first I'd welcome you to the Cauldron, ask if you found us okay, some Muggles find it hard to see the place." Perception filter the Timelord wondered. "Then I'd take you to the wall and show you how to get into Diagon Alley."

The Doctor gestured for Tom to lead them to the wall smiling to himself as the man almost fell over himself to do so, he led them back into the small walled courtyard that the Tardis has materialised in. The Doctor mentally congratulated himself on hiding the Tardis, as Tom tapped on a brick in the wall right where she would have been. No one batted an eyelid as the bricks began to move and create an archway that revealed a busy bustling Alleyway. The people there they could not help noticing were for the most part dressed in strange clothes, for the average human that was.

"Here you are sir this is Diagon Alley." Tom smiled at them gesturing into the Alley.

"That's it?" The Doctor enquired with a slight smile.

"Well sir, no sir, of course not, I'd warn Muggles not to upset anyone, some, er people can be a bit touchy, never know how they might react to someone staring or laughing or the like, and then of course I'd direct them to Gringotts in case they need to change their money into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts." Tom almost stumbled over his words.

"Well do so then please."

Quickly Tom explained how to get to Gringotts, he seemed relived to finally leave them and hurry back into the bar. Watching him leave the Doctor smiled.

"Well that wasn't so hard I suppose." He said with a grin. "The secretary to the under minister for Wizard, Muggle affairs, now what would a Muggle be?" He pondered.

"Maybe non magical humans." Angela suggested.

The Doctor pondered for a moment as they stepped into the Alley, the wall arch closing up behind them. Angela's idea was probably the correct one; he didn't bother to reply as they walked along the Alley looking into shops that seemed to sell all manner of things. Their steps taking them vaguely in the direction of Gringotts, the two children were chattering to each other and pointing things out. They stopped outside of a shop selling brooms; the Doctor let them linger over the things remembering that the letter had said first years were not allowed their own broomsticks, having seen Carrionites riding on them in Elizabethan England, he supposed that Wizards and Witches here rode them too.

Finally pulling his son and daughter away from the brooms, they continued their way up the street, a few people stopped to look at them; however they were more or less ignored. Finally they stood in front of a snowy white building that towered above the shops and other buildings, it had large doors of burnished bronze was a creature wearing a scarlet and gold uniform. However the Doctor for now was looking at the building rather than the creature.

"Oh my." He said at last. "Oh my, I know this place, I've been here before, I helped draw up the plans for this place a long time ago." He smiled at the memory. "I have a vault here, if only I can find my key." He smiled down at his children. "Well let's leave that for another day, we now know where Diagon Alley is, let's head back to the Tardis."

The three of them set off back down the Alley, stopping every now and then to look at something before arriving back at the wall where the archway would appear. With a grin the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the wall, causing the arch to appear again and allowing them to access the courtyard where the Tardis was hidden. Once the ship was brought a second back in time they all pilled inside and Doctor started fiddling with the controls. The Tardis dematerialised and landed some distance away on Wimbledon common.

The Doctor started hunting through containers and rooms as soon as they landed looking for something, though what it was, he was not saying, so Harry and Angela took themselves off to the Library to see if they could find anything on the school they would be attending in the autumn. The library of the Tardis was pretty extensive and the pair of them spent some time searching even with the assistance of the Tardis before they found something to help them. It was entitled simply, Hogwarts a History, and gave them some details of the magical school that was in Scotland, they read about the founders and the houses they established within the school.

"So four houses." Harry commented. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin, wonder which one we'll get put in?"

"Well we'll both be in the same one of course." Angela said with a smile. "No way will they be able to split us up, no one ever can."

Harry laughed; it was true of course no matter what anyone tried the pair of them always ended up together. One of the teachers at Meritonia Academy had suggested it was because the pair of them were so in tune with each other. Another had put forward the opinion that it was the blood they now shared through the adoption process that did not want to be separated. Whatever it was that caused it however, it was also true that Harry and Angela shared a bond that was very rare, and had the ability to combine their magic's, to form a gestalt of their powers that made them a formidable force, add the Doctor into the mix and you could feel the power in the room, more power than most people could ever dream of.

"Found it." The Doctors voice echoed through the Tardis, bringing them both running from the library, to the main control room. The Doctor was flourishing a large brass looking key in his hands; it appeared to be very old in its appearance but at the same time brand new, and both children could feel that it was magical in origin. "Now why oh why did I put it in there?" The Doctor continued almost to himself. "I really do need to reorganise my filling system."

"What is it Dad?" Harry eyed the key.

"Only the key to my vault in Gringotts." The Doctor replied with a smile on his face. "I'd all but forgotten about this till I saw that wizard bank, you know I have no idea what's in there but it has to be something good."

Angela and Harry looked at each other, this sounded like it could be fun, any questions they might have had however were forestalled by the ringing of bell. It was a soft pure tone that echoed through the Tardis, almost like a crystal being struck.

"Ahh that'll be your exam results." The Doctor announced pocketing the key in one of his suit pockets though the key looked far too large to fit it went in easily, this was the suit of a Timelord after all. "Allons-y." He led the way to the door opening it and looking out.

A harried looking figure stood there, it looked like an oversized fairy with impossibly large gossamer wings. "Meriton you're a hard person to find." The fairy for that's what it was announced. "This is the third location I've been to."

"Oh sorry about that." The Doctor did not look a bit sorry at all. "We've been visiting a few places."

"Well here are the exam results for Angela and Harry." The fairy replied handing over two large envelopes to the Doctor. "See you for the new term."

"Well actually." Angela spoke before anyone else, causing the fairy, who had been just about to leave, to pause looking at them. "We're actually going to be going to a school here on Earth."

"School here on Earth?" The fairy questioned, she or was it he, it was a bit hard to tell patted its body down till it found a sheet of paper and looked at it. "Now that would be Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft?" It asked.

"That'd be the one." The Doctor agreed with a smile.

"Oh well of course we'll miss you, that goes without saying, study hard and enjoy it." The fairy took a few steps back flapped its wings a couple of times and vanished.

"That went well don't you think?" The Doctor asked handing them each their envelopes.

Harry and Angela ripped into them at once eager to see what their marks were.

"Oh look at that." Angela gasped as a beautifully coloured snake slithered out of her envelope curling round her arm and sliding up her arm before making a perfect loop around her neck gripping its tail in its mouth and lying still against her skin looking for all the world like a jewelled torc.

"Wow." Harry gasped while it did so his own envelope all but forgotten in his hand. "That's a bejewelled viper; you must have done really well."

Angela raised a finger and stroked the roughish skin of the snake smiling; she was really pleased with the snake that coiled around her throat. She just hoped that Harry got one too; bejewelled vipers were awarded to the most outstanding students and acted as familiars as well as protectors. Harry's hands shook slightly he was happy for Angela that she had done so well to be awarded the rare snake, however he hopped that he got one too. Finally he ripped the thing open, for a moment his heart fell then with a hiss his own snake wriggled out of the envelope.

"Harry?" It hissed questioningly.

"Yes I'm Harry, are you for me?" Harry hissed back in perfect Silurian, he had worked with the Doctor and Angela to perfect the tongue he seemed to speak instinctively.

"Good." The snake hissed as it slithered up Harry's arm and took station around his throat.

He gave his sister a happy grin, which was answered by one of her own, distracted by the snakes momentarily they both forgot they held their exam results in their hands.

"Well?" The Doctor prompted wanting to know the results they had achieved.

Laughing at him and each other the children hurriedly pulled out their results and looked them over.

"I passed almost everything with distinctions, got a couple of merits and one pass though." Angela announced looking at her brother to see what he had to say.

"A couple of merits too, but the rest are distinctions." Harry told them with a grin.

The Doctor smiled. "Well done both of you, I'm proud of you and getting the Vipers too, they only award a few each year, they are so rare." "Let's go out and celebrate, come on old girl." He turned to the console of the Tardis with an affectionate look on his face.

A few weeks later the Tardis once again landed in the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron pub. Once more the Doctor hid her by putting her one second out of time, before turning his sonic screwdriver to the wall and making the magical arch appear. The three of them sauntered through it and headed into the alley. It had been a fun few weeks they had gone sight seeing around the Earth (since the Tardis refused to go to any other planet) and of course had run into a few adventures while they did.

They had run into a swarm of Arturian stink flies and had to deal with them; met Captain Jack Harkness and his Torchwood team in Cardiff and helped them to retrieve an alien artefact. Then in India they had run into an ancient god intent on reviving past practices, they had trapped it in a time loop. All in all in the Doctor's opinion it had been a fun few weeks, now however it was time to get the supplies Harry and Angela would need for school and find out how to send those owls to say they would be there for the term. First though it was off to Gringotts to explore the Doctor's vault and find out what was in there.

Walking up the Alley with a spring in his step the Doctor stopped to nod to the Goblin on guard as Harry and Angela entered the bank first. As they stepped through the door a soft alarm sounded, however that was over shadowed by the cacophony of sound that greeted the Doctor's entrance into the building, it seemed like every kind of alarm ever dreamed up was going off as he passed over the threshold in an almost deafening wave of sound. Pictures on the wall changed themselves from the man they showed to now hold the Doctor's currant image. Angela and Harry looked up at their Father to see what he was going to do; he looked faintly embarrassed as a few very shocked goblins hurried up to the trio.

"Turn that racket off." He bellowed at them mainly because it was the only way he could make himself heard. When they cringed back from him and did nothing about the noise, he nodded to Angela, who a once grasped Harry's hand with one of hers and her Fathers with the other. Closing his eyes for a moment, the Doctor lifted one hand and as he opened his eyes once more clicked his fingers. The noise stopped at once and as they say the silence was deafening. "That's better, now I'd like someone to take me to my vault?"

One of the goblins stepped forward, he was trembling in fear. "Sir, are you Merlin?" He asked in a quiet shaky voice.

* * *

**So there you have it, of course Harry is going to Hogwarts, you'll hear more about the blood adoption the Doctor had preformed for Harry and of course the adoption is why the wards around Privet drive dropped since Harry is now the Doctors son and no longer lives with the Dursleys.**

**How will the Doctor react to being asked if he is Merlin you'll find out in the next chapter, and will anyone notice that Harry tripped an alarm when he entered Gringotts, and of course who was the one who set the alarm for him to trip? Answers to these questions in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay here is the third chapter of my story hope you like it I know there is a lot of talking in here but there is a reason for it. It would have been up sooner but my computer threw a hissy fit and I lost a lot of what I had written, which bummed me out cos its never as good the second time around anyway I hope you are going to enjoy it please feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a review**_.

**_Many thanks to _Lydia-Hood** _**for her comments and help and also to**_ **Kira Kyuu **_**for pointing out a couple of mistakes to me; really appreciate it both of you. Also thanks to Lord Rebecca-sama and kerno 9005 for taking the time to review it is appreciated. Also thanks to the two guests who reviewed.**_

**As always I own nothing it all belongs to the BBC and to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**A TimeLord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Three.**

Professor Albus Dumbledore was snoozing in his office when the alarm sounded, for a few moments he wondered what it was, till his sleep dulled senses caught up with the waking world. Hurridly he searched to find out what was causing the noise, the small charm that he had set just in case, had gone off he quickly realised, the impossible, or was it improbable, had happened Harry Potter had entered Gringotts Wizarding bank. Stopping only to make sure that his office was secure and there was no danger of anything going wrong while he was away, he apparated out of his office and to Diagon Alley just outside of the bank. The street was in chaos, people were trying to see what was going on in the bank, the goblin guards were managing to hold them back but only just, the surge of bodies was so great.

(I'm pretty sure you can't apparate into Gringotts if you can however for the purposes of this story you can't, its one of the Goblins safety features.)

Struggling slightly, Dunbledore managed to eventually push his way to the front of the crowd, feeling slightly mused as he did. He met the eyes of one of the guard Goblins, the creature backed up ever so slightly to let the elderly wizard over the threshold. Taking in the slight chaos inside, nothing like the chaos out in the street, his eyes widened in surprise, the pictures of the wizard Merlin that hung unobtrusively on the wall, so unobtrusively that many peoples eyes simply slid over them not noticing them at all, now their likeness was of a man who looked worryingly like Bartty Crouch Jr. What, he wondered as he made his way through the Goblins who were rushing around, was going on, had there been an attempt on the bank. Crouch as far as he knew had died in Azkaban prison, and there had been no notification that anyone had escaped, and if they had why would they want to risk messing with the goblin run bank? Grabbing a passing Goblin, who did not seem to happy about what he had done he questioned.

"What in the world is going on?"

"Oh Dumbledore." The goblin seemed to collect itself. "It's Merlin, Merlin's in the bank, the great wizard Merlin is back."

"Merlin?" Thoughts of Harry Potter were driven momentarily from his mind as he tried to grasp the fact that the greatest wizard who had ever lived was in the bank, not only in the bank but still alive at all. He glanced up at the now unfamiliar pictures, the man was looking remarkably young, in fact much younger than himself who was supposedly the younger of the two. "Where is he?" He had to wonder if the appearance of Merlin heralded trouble legend said that the wizard of legend often brought chaos in his wake.

"His vault, he asked to be taken to his vault." The goblin was understandably a little nervous, the crowd outside was getting restless. "Can you do something about the crowd out there, how do we explain this?"

"Sounds like some representatives of the Ministry are out there." He could not miss the look of distrust on the goblins face. "Most people probably think someone tried to rob the place, they'll have no idea of what has really happened." Speaking of what had happened made him refocus on the reason he himself was there. "Tell me, before Merlin appeared, did you see an eleven year old boy with dark hair and glasses?"

The goblin got a thoughtful look on its face. "There were two human children with Merlin; they went to his vault with him."

Surely it couldn't be Dumbledore thought, could Harry Potter possibly be with Merlin, certainly there could be no safer place for the boy that lived than under the protection of the wizard who was so famous, that even muggles knew his name. It would be no good trying to follow the other wizard down to his vault, he would just have to wait until Merlin and the children emerged from the vaults, with a flick of his wand he conjured up a comfortable arm chair and sat down to wait. The goblins hurried around him attending to their own business, those customers that had been in the bank when the Doctor arrived were finally able to conduct their own business and once ministry representatives had cleared the crowd leave the bank.

Down in the vault the Doctor was still grinning the trip down had been a wild ride and he had loved every moment of it. The Goblins should plan rides for a theme park in his opinion. The moment when the Goblins had asked if he was Merlin was one he would rather not have dealt with; he didn't want a lot of fuss. (It was like those idiots from UNIT saluting him all the time, oh for the days of the Brigadier and Sergeant Benton.) Instead of answering them, he had just given them a smile before saying.

"On a bit of a tight schedule here boys." He hoped they were boys and not girls. "Just want to make a quick trip to my vault, need to make a withdrawal and maybe store a few things," There was some stuff in the Tardis he was not in need of right now, as he remembered the security here was almost as good as that in his ship. "If you'll just take us down to the vaults for a quick visit with my stuff we'll be off again."

The goblins never seemed to notice that he hadn't answered their whole Merlin question, as they vied for position as they escorted him and the children in the direction of the entrance to the vaults. One of them had managed to get into the cart with them, by dint of much shoving and he had an idea a little biting. Once they were off though the little creature seemed too awed by actually being in the cart with them to say anything, Harry and Angela though were quite vocal in their enjoyment of the trip.

Once they had arrived, the Doctor had produced the key and as an added security feature a little DNA he had also taken the opportunity to add Angela and Harry as those allowed to access the vault, also a little sadly removing Susan and a few others from that list since they were all now dead. Angela and Harry had gasped when they saw the contents of the vault, things were pilled up haphazardly and in no seeming order, though the Doctor seemed to know where everything was. Confidently he headed into the mess, stopping at this and that picking some things up and tossing others aside.

He began muttering to himself. "Don't need that, forgot I had that, so that's where that got to, need to take that with me."

The goblin stood uncertainly outside the vault watching him as he wandered around, not wanting to set food inside and risk upsetting him, though at the same time very curios to see the contents of Merlin's vault. Deciding to make a pile of things he wanted rather than continue to put them in his pockets, the Doctor continued on with his collecting.

"Dad how are we going to carry all that to the Tardis?" Angela enquired.

"Hmm transport, yes." The doctor mused. "We'll just bring the old girl to us." He decided with a smile.

"Merlin sir, you can't summon things into the vault or out of it." The goblin tired to point out.

The doctor just shot him a grin. "Wanna bet?" He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and fiddled with the settings before activating it." Seconds later engines groaning slightly the Tardis began to materialise in the vault. The Doctor grinned at the wide eyes of the goblin as the Police Public call box appeared. "Told ya." He said smugly.

"Merlin sir that's a muggle artefact, you're not allowed to magically alter muggle artefacts." The goblin looked most worried as he looked at the Tardis.

Grinning as he snapped his fingers, causing the Tardis door to swing open, before turning to look at the goblin again he replied. "She's just disguised herself to look like one." The he turned his eyes to Harry and Angela. "Come on you too help me get this stuff into one of the store rooms.

The three of them gathered armfuls of the things that the Doctor had pilled up, starting transferring them into the Tardis. Once that was done the Doctor started bringing things out and pilling up in the vault, before handing Harry and Angela a bag each, telling them to fill said bags up with the golden Galleons, not to bother with the Sickles and Knuts. The two children hurried to do as he said, already having spotted piles of the golden coins lying around the vault. They had to avoid flying objects at the Doctor threw things out of the Tardis, however they all seemed to settle on the vault floor unharmed. Finally, the now heavy bags were full and the Doctor seemed to be satisfied that there was nothing else he wanted to off load. He waved the children into the Tardis.

"You can head back up." He told the goblin. "We'll make our own way out." "Allons-y." He gave the goblin a cheeky grin and a wave.

"But Merlin sir you can't do that you might run into some of the defences I have to take you back up in the cart." "It's really too dangerous down here for you and the children, really sir I must insist that you get back into the cart and allow me to take you back to the bank and out of the vaults." Slowly the goblin became aware he was talking to thin air as the Tardis had dematerialised while he was talking. With a puzzled worried look on his face the goblin headed to the cart and back to the surface.

The Tardis re-materialised in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron, she must like it here the Doctor mused as with a flourish of his screwdriver he sent her a second into the future again, before turning to the wall and with a flick of his screwdriver opening the magical arch up for them.

"Well now wasn't that was fun." He commented about their time in Gringotts. "Right you two." He said with a smile. "Lets go and get your school stuff." He consulted the lists. "Allons-y."

As they stepped though the arch and back into Diagon Alley once more, Harry privately thought to himself he wished his Dad would get a new favourite word, though he mused it was as much part of him as the coat the clothes and the hair. He glanced at his sister who was smiling, and wondered if she had actually read his mind. Looking around the Doctor grinned as they headed off up the street.

"Books first." He had spotted Flourish and Blotts and led them inside, once in the shop Harry and Angela gazed at the shelves of books some of which were stacked up to the ceiling. "I'm sure we'll find what you want here." List in hand the Doctor strode off to find some help while Harry and Angela wandered around looking at the books.

The pair had soon selected some extra books; Harry was holding them a little awkwardly in his arms as they continued down the aisles. "Oh look at this one." Angela pulled another book out showing Harry the title. "Magical creatures and assorted oddities, we gotta get this one."

Harry grinned at her. "They won't have Cybermen or Daleks in there." He told her with a grin.

"No probably not." Angela agreed. "They'd probably have no idea what to make of them if they ever saw one." She added the book to the pile in Harry's arms, as the pair of them finally made their way over to their Dad and the sales witch he was talking to, she had already made a pile of the books on the list as the Doctor too was looking at other titles.

As Harry added the books he was carrying to the pile in front of her the witch frowned seeing the titles of some of the more advanced books that were for the fourth and fifth years. "Oh dear's I don't think these are a good idea, they're far too advanced for you." "You really don't want them do you?" She looked at the Doctor for confirmation that she should take them away and put them back.

"We'll take all of them." The Doctor told her with a smile. "They want them so they can have them."

"But sir." The witch protested, then fell silent seeing the look on the trio's faces. She quickly totalled the price of the books and gave the amount she needed to the Doctor. With a smile he handed her a pile of Galleons, however as she counted out the Sickles and Knuts that made up his change, the trio headed for the door. "Sir, your change." She called out as they exited the shop. "Honestly." She complained to herself. "Spoiled little purebloods I bet have to have everything they want." She mused as she dropped the coins down again. "I pity Dumbledore he'll have nothing but trouble with them, that's for sure, and those spells will be way too hard for them, they'll get them wrong and something bad will happen." With a sigh she forgot about them as she went to tidy the shelves.

Outside the Doctor consulted the list once again, before heading off to another shop to get the cauldrons they would need. Though the list said pewter cauldrons size two, the Doctor was interested to see what the other sizes were like. Finally after what seemed like an unnecessarily long time to Harry and Angela, they emerged from the shop. They had the cauldrons, as well as the two sets of brass scales and two telescopes. (The Doctor was going to have a good look at the telescopes when they got back to the Tardis, they in his opinion were nowhere near powerful enough to be of any use.) All the items were in the small bag that he carried, he had gotten approving looks from the shop wizard when he put everything inside the seemingly far too small bag. The wizard assuming that the Doctor had used the Undetectable Extension charm on it, gave him an approving smile. Consulting the list again once they were outside, the Doctor decided they would get the most boring part of their shopping, (at least from his point of view,) done, the robes, hats, gloves and cloaks. (He would be the first to admit that unless he was choosing an outfit for a new regeneration, clothes held no interest for him, well apart from his coat, he loved his coat.) Looking around he spotted Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and they headed over to the shop.

"This looks like the place." The Doctor pushed open the door and the trio entered the shop.

A squat witch dressed all in mauve, that made her look like a self propelled beach ball, in Harry's opinion, though he kept that thought to himself, approached them. "Hogwarts dears?" She asked in a high pitched voice that made him think she might be leaking. Not giving anyone a chance to answer, something that impressed the Doctor being the champion talker and seeming waffler that he was, she continued. "Got the lot here, we'll soon get you fixed up."

The Doctor was already bored, as she led them into the back and he slipped away to have a look around on his own to see if he could find anything of interest. Harry and Angela however followed the witch into the back room, where they saw a pale, white blond haired boy with a pointed face, he was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up the black robes he was wearing.

"I'm Madam Malkin by the way." The witch told them as she indicated that they too should get up onto stools that were next to the boy. "Wait right there and I'll go and get what you need."

The blond boy stole a glance at the two of them, his eyes widening in surprise as Angela hissed in Silurian to her brother. "Do you think she'll deflate if she keeps on talking?"

Trying not to laugh as the witch came back with some robes Harry knew that he was not the only one that the deflating beach ball idea had occurred to. "Let's watch and see." He hissed back in the same tongue.

"Hello." The boy said to them trying to be friendly. "Are you two going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." Harry said with a smile. "You going too?"

The boy nodded then gulped slightly. "Are you both Parseltoungues?" He saw the slightly confused looks on their faces. "You know, can you both talk to snakes."

"Oh sorry, we call is by another name." Angela replied with a smile at the boy. "But yes we both speak it."

The boy turned slightly, much to the annoyance of the witch pinning up his robes, so that he could get a better look at the pair. However before he could say anything else, Madam Malkin was back with the robes and slipped them over Harry and Angela's heads, before bending to begin pinning Angela's up. Harry grinned at the irritation on his sister's face she hated things like this.

"My Fathers in Flourish and Blott's getting my books, and my Mother's looking at wands." The boy continued looking at both of them while the witches worked on their robes. He spotted the snakes coiled around their necks and gasped slightly, since both snakes, looked for all the world like jewel encrusted torc's, that if they were real would have been worth a small fortune. "I'm going to drag them to look at racing brooms when I'm done here." He continued. "I know we first years are not supposed to have them at school but I'll find a way, Father is very friendly with the minister." "Do you two have brooms?"

"No we don't, our Dad doesn't really have too much patience with slow ways, he likes to get to places as fast as possible." Harry replied.

"He thinks brooms are slow?" The boy asked, eyes still wide.

Angela nodded. "He thinks just about everything is slow, he did have a car once though, but of course he did a little jiggerypokery on her, so that she was super fast."

"You better hope no one from the enchanted muggle artefacts office hears about it, they hate when you mess around with muggle things and enchant them." The boy replied, as the three children ignored the witches round them.

"I'd like to meet the person who could stop our Dad from doing something he's made up his mind about." Harry said with a grin thinking of some of the things the Doctor had done in the time since he had known him.

The boy smiled a little evilly at that, as if marking Harry and Angela as kindred spirits. "Do you know what house you'll be in, I'll be in Slytherin, all my family's been in that house, I'd die of shame if I got put in another one." He smiled a more genuine smile now. "I bet you'll both be in Slytherin too after all you're both Parseltoungues, and you have those cool snakes on." "Slytherin's the best house, could you imagine being in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, or worst of all Griffindoor?" "They are the worst of the lots, all goody, goody and holier that though."

"We hadn't really thought about it." Angela replied getting a little fed up with the witch fussing at her feet. "Oh honestly isn't that enough, I should just do it myself."

"Angela." Harry said warningly, his sister looked at him and shrugged.

"It is tedious isn't it?" The boy agreed. "So your names Angela then?" He asked the blond haired girl.

"Yes, that's right, Angela Tyler Smith." She replied and he's my twin brother. "Harry."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, my Father's on the board of governors for Hogwarts." "Why don't you two come and look at the racing brooms with me when we are done here, I'm sure my Dad would love to meet you, you are both purebloods right?"

"Oh the purest." Angela replied with a smile, thinking of her Timelord bloodline, her natural Timelord sense of superiority coming to the fore.

"That's good." Draco went on with a smile. "Of course there are lots of Smith's it's a pretty common name."

"I think that's why Dad chose it." Angela replies without really thinking. "He likes to keep a low profile, or else there are always people bugging him for help with some of the silliest things that they really should be able to take care of for themselves."

"So your Dad's like some famous wizard or something then?"

"He's pretty well known to some people." Harry admitted. "He likes to do his own thing though."

The other boy seemed quick to drop the subject, maybe realising that Harry and Angela were not going to elaborate any more on what they had said. He did not doubt them for one second, the obviously superior attitude that they both adopted when talking about their Father was one he himself would use when talking about his family or bloodline. Instead he decided to ask about something else. "Do either of you play Quidditch at all?"

Thankful that the Tardis's gift allowed them to understand all languages, even ones they knew Harry and Angela both smiled as all the information about the game was transferred to them.

"No sadly we don't." Harry replied. "Though I for one would like to learn." The game sounds fun. "Do you play Draco?"

"Oh yes." The other boy looked excited now. "Father say's it'll be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house team, and of course I agree." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe you can talk your Father into getting you brooms, and maybe my Father will invite you to Malfoy Manor and I could give you some pointers."

"Really?" Harry asked with a grin. "That would be so cool thanks Draco, I bet you have some stuff that would keep our Dad interested, he hates to be bored."

Somewhat thankfully, Angela acknowledged Madam Malkin who was working on her robes when she told her they were done. Pulling the robes off and stepping down from the stood Angela stretched then sat on the stool as the witch turned her attention to Harry. The three of them continued to chat until both Harry and Draco's robes were done and then went in search of the Doctor.

"Finally, you're all done?" The Doctor pulled out some Galleons and paid Madam Malkin, before the four of them exited the shop. "So young man who would you be?" He asked Draco as the door closed behind them.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy held out his hand and the Doctor inspected if for a moment, as if he was being offered an interesting specimen to look at, before remembering where he was and taking it to shake.

"I'm the, I mean I'm John Smith, pleased to meet you Draco, are you going to Hiogwarts too?" Draco nodded his head as the Doctor went on. "There you two, you'll know someone else there now besides each other."

"Draco, who are these people you are associating with?" The loud aristocratic voice came from up the street.

"Isn't that a bit rude for Human's?" The Doctor questioned Harry in Silurian.

Draco stared, wide eyed at the man, before turning to face his Father. "This is John, Harry and Angela Smith." Draco said a little breathlessly. "They're all Parseltoungues Father." Turning slightly so he was looking at the Smith's, he went on. "This is my Father Lucius Malfoy, I met Harry and Angela when we were all getting our robes for Hogwarts, they'll most likely be Slytherin's too."

"Really." Lucius kept his hands down, but nodded to the Doctor. "And which house were you in Mr. Smith?"

The Doctor gave the other man a lopsided grin before replying. "I didn't actually attend Hogwarts, I had my educations elsewhere."

"You are purebloods?" Lucius questioned, wanting to be sure.

"None purer." The Doctor replied. (After all they were the only Timelords in existence.)

Finally, Lucius offered the Doctor his hand and they shook, before Draco started excitedly talking about brooms and they all set off to see the racing brooms. Draco was happily pointing out features to the other two, while his Father and the Doctor stood watching them looking at the new Nimbus Two Thousand.

"Well." The Doctor questioned casually, as he saw the looks on his children's faces as they looked at the broom. "I suppose you both want one." Harry nodded eagerly while Angela just smiled at him, Draco was also looking hopefully at his Father. "I don't see the harm do you Mr Malfoy?" The Doctor enquired.

Lucius Malfoy smiled at everyone. "Indeed, I see no harm at all, I hope to see Draco playing Quidditch for our house and a new broom will be just the thing to help secure a place on the team." "I shall talk to the minister, I see no reason for purebloods to adhere to the rules for lesser bloods and mudbloods." He gave a delicate shiver as he said the last words. "I shall talk to him on Harry and Angela's behalf as well."

The Doctor could not help his smile as they entered the shop, Draco determinedly pulling Harry and Angela after him. "Most gracious of you Mr Malfoy, most gracious indeed."

"You will have to bring Harry and Angela to Malfoy Manor sometime during the rest of the holiday for a visit so that they can all get to know each other better." Malfoy continued.

Again the Doctor smiled acknowledging the offer with an inclination of his head. "Most kind, I am sure they would enjoy that."

"Will your wife be joining us?" Malfoy was most assuredly fishing for information now.

The Doctor's smile fell for a moment. "Sadly Rose is lost to us." He said quietly. "However I see her in Angela everyday."

Lucius nodded his head, thinking that the Doctor's wife must have been a casualty of the war, as he and the Doctor paid for the brooms. Then with Malfoy promising to send an owl with a deffinate invitation to the manor, the Smith's and Malfoy's parted company. The Malfoys headed to Flourish and Blott's while the Smith's headed to Olivanders. Looking up they saw the legend, Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC, in spite of himself the Doctor was impressed. In the window they could see a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion. Entering the shop Harry and Angela looked around, the place had seen better days, it was shabby inside and out, there was a single chair in the tiny place and the Doctor and Harry let Angela take it as they waited for someone to be alerted by the tinkling bell that had rung as they entered. Looking round they could see thousands of narrow boxes, pilled up neatly right up to the ceiling.

They did not have to wait too long. "Good afternoon." Came a soft voice and they all turned to face it. There stood an old man with wide pale eyes.

"Hello there." The Doctor recovered first. "We've come to get wands for my children."

"Ah yes, yes of course." The man looked at the children. "You first then my boy." The man they assumed must be Mr Olivander said, he moved closer to Harry, so close in fact, that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. "Hmmmm." Mr Olivander went on, pulling out a tape measure from his pockets. "Now, hold out your wand arm please young man."

Harry held out his right arm and the old man nodded approvingly, before starting to take measurements, shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, next shoulder to floor, then knee to armpit before finally, round his head. As he measured he explained a little about his wands.

"Each Olivander wand has a core of a very powerful magical substance; we use unicorn hairs, phoenix tails, and the heartstrings of dragons." Both Angela and the Doctor winced at that. "Just as no two creatures are the same, so no two Olivander wands are the same." "Similarly you will never get results as good as your own wands were you to use another wizard's wand." Mr Olivander had left the tape measure to take measurements on it own and was moving around the shelves, talking down boxes. "Try this one." He instructed, as the tape measure fell to the floor in a heap. "Just give it a wave."

Taking the wand Harry did as he was told, however Mr Olivander snatched it away almost at once.

"No not that one, here try this one."

He was given wand after wand to try but nothing seemed to satisfy Mr Olivander who was snatching them away as fast as Harry was waving them. The more the wands seemed to pile up, the happier the old man seemed to be, unlike the Doctor who was growing restless. Finally muttering to himself the old man vanished into the depths of the shop re-emerging with another wand in hand.

"Not to worry young man we will find your match, now try this one, unusual combination this one I did wonder if it might be destined for another wizard, but anyway give it a go." "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, unusual combination, but still, well try it boy."

Gripping the wand in his hand Harry didn't expect anything to happen, however he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers and the bejewelled viper around his neck hissed softly. Waving this wand in the air, he was surprised to see a stream of green and silver sparks shoot from the end of it.

"Oh yes that's the one." Olivander seemed to be very happy about it, as he took the wand from Harry, quickly wrapping it in some brown paper. "Most curious though, I really had it in mind that, that wand would be for someone else."

Harry didn't really take much notice, he was still getting over the surprise of the way the wand had reacted, so it was left to the Doctor to question the man about his comments. Olivander explained that the phoenix who had donated the feather that was the core of Harry's wand, had donated one other feather, and that was in the wand of He who must not be named. That description made the Doctor frown, he was aware that words had power, and not naming something tended to give it more power. He nodded though, as Olivander said they must expect great things from Harry. Then it was Angela's turn the tape measured her as with a flick of his wand, Mr Olivander returned the wands that Harry had tried to their boxes and places on the shelves.

Angela turned out to be even harder to match up than Harry, it was now obvious that Mr Olivander seemed to get happier the more the pile of wands grew. Finally he pulled out a very dusty box from near the ceiling blowing the dust off of it he opened the box and took out the wand. "Ten and a half inches, flowering cherry, with a feather and a hair from a griffin, most unusual a double core, well girl give it a try."

With a bored look on her face Angela took the wand, then found her interest stirring as the wand felt warm in her fingers and as Harry's had done before her viper hissed gently. Waving it gently Angela was almost satisfied to see silver and green ribbons of light stream from the wand. While Olivander clapped his hands in delight.

"How wonderful." He cried. "Two unusual wands in one day, and too customers that came in together." He took the wand from Angela wrapping it in brown paper. "I shall look forward to hearing more of you two, yes I shall be most interested to see what you do, oh dear me where are my manners today I never even asked your names."

"Smith." The Doctor said smoothly, as he paid for the wands and Harry and Angela took possession of them. "Harry and Angela Smith."

"Brother and sister then, twins?" Olivander bowed them out of his shop getting no further answer from the Doctor or the children. "Curious, most curious." He mused as he watched them walk away before shutting the door to his shop on the outside world.

"Well that seems to be just about everything." The Doctor commented looking at the list again. "Lets see books check, wand check, cauldron check, set glass or crystal phials, not checked, right lets go and get them."

The trio headed off to the apothecary's to get the phials; they also picked up some basic potions ingredients, all of them wrinkling their noses at the smell in the place. They were all happy to take a deep breath of fresh air once they got back to the street. Lastly they visited the pet shop where the Doctor arranged for letters to be sent via owl to Hogwarts, saying Harry and Angela would be attending that term. Then they looked round at the animals, Harry and Angela looked at the owls first and finally Harry chose a snowy owl, since they seemed to be the way that wizards communicated with each other. Angela chose a small black cat that wound around her ankles when she came close to it meowing prettily at her for attention. An owl would be unnecessary to communicate with the Doctor since they had their cell phones, which always had a signal no matter where or when they were, and their psychic paper. After paying for the two pets, they stopped to sample ice creams from one of the magical shops, (the Doctor was disappointed that they didn't have sugar ball bearings).

At last all their purchases made, they made their way back to the Tardis settling into their rooms as the Doctor asked her nicely to take them somewhere else. Tom the barman lifted his head at the strange sound that he had been hearing off and on during the summer, but as always when he went to check there was nothing there, sighing and wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him he went back into the bar and closed the door.

Meanwhile a long way away in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore sat in his study and wondered what was going on. The alarm he had set to signal if Harry Potter should ever set foot in Gringotts wizarding bank had gone off, however so had the alarm set long ago by the ministry should Merlin ever turn up. He had waited patiently for the legendary wizard to re-emerge from the vaults, only to be greeted by a distraught goblin who had informed him that Merlin had somehow apparated out of the vault taking the two children with him. He would, he decided have to look over the new crop of students carefully to see if the boy who lived was amongst them.

* * *

_**So there you have it, as always the Doctor is making up his own rules and doing things the way that he wants to do them. Bet you thought I was going to leave Dumbledore sitting in Gringotts, or that I'd forgotten about him sitting there waiting. I'm sure there will be those who are surprised that Harry and Angela are friendly with Draco, I do have my reasons which you should start to see in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did or if you didn't please review and let me know your thoughts.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys here you have it chapter four nothing belongs to me apart from Angela it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and the BBC. I hope you will enjoy this chapter the Doctor reminisces a bit on the recent past, and the children are off to Hogwarts, will they make the same friends and enemies, or will things be different. I hope you will enjoy finding out.**_

_**My thanks to Kira Kyuu RogueNya SeanHicks4 and icarys for reviewing. Thanks so much for the comments and pointers I do appreciate it.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard 

Chapter 4

The Doctor looked out of the Tardis, she had landed in a secluded spot of Kings cross station, but there were still people milling about. However he trusted in the perception field the Tardis projected to keep her hidden from people as it always did from normal humans. The last few weeks had been interesting, they had spent a few days at Malfoy Manor staying overnight on one occasion. He was not altogether sure about the Malfoy's there was a darkness there, not always a bad thing, but not a good thing either. Ruthlessness he could understand, he had to be ruthless himself on occasion, and he carried the guilt of that with him every day. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were both total snobs, so full of their own human importance that it made him want to both laugh and cry at the absurdity and how little they really knew, and how young they were. Young Draco though reminded him of some other people he had run into, who had, had the potential to be saved. He hoped the boy could be saved, because otherwise he was on a sad lonely road, that the Doctor feared could only end in one way.

The two families had got along together well enough though; Harry and Angela's natural acceptance of the opulence of the manor house stood them in good stead with the Malfoy family. On their first visit Draco had practically dragged Harry and Angela off to try out their brooms. Harry seemed to take to flying a broom like a duck to water, Angela found it somewhat harder to master the broom, she also had to use a spell to stick her little black cat whom she had named Artemis, or Artie for short, firmly to her shoulder while she was in flight. Little Artie was a shoulder sitter, who would make the most alarming noises if ousted from her favourite spot if she did now want to move. Soon enough however all three children were zooming around in the airspace above the manor house, watched by their indulgent parents.

After a while however the adults headed into the house and left the children to their flying. The Doctor was mildly impressed by the Manor, not to the degree that Lucius and Narcissa might have hoped for however but enough to keep them happy. They made small talk and the Doctor was given a tour of the place, though he noted that places that tended to set his Timelord senses on edge, were ones he was not shown. Smiling to himself he made a mental note to that he would have to come back and check them out later.

After some time, laughing and in fairly high spirits the three children joined them. After a few hours visiting the trio took their leave of the Malfoy family, thankfully, on the Doctors part at least, without having to extend an invitation to visit in return. Once back in the Tardis however realising that matters would not remain that way for too long, the Doctor did make a quick phone call to UNIT and arranged to borrow a house should he need it. That self same evening The Doctor, Harry and Angela decorated the Elizabethan manor house that the Doctor borrowed, with all manner of things from the Tardis along with several of the magical objects that they had taken out of Gringotts. Finally satisfied with the way the place looked, they all retired to the Tardis for the night.

Once the children were settled down and were sleeping well, the Doctor got the Tardis to take him into Malfoy Manor. Getting round some of the wards and charms that were on the house was a little difficult; however using the Tardis's time travelling abilities he was able to make it in. Then with the help of some alien technology and his faithful sonic screwdriver he was able to get around the manor without being noticed. Swallowing hard as he felt the dark energy coming off some of the objects, the Doctor sighed, why did people always seem to want to do things like this? He gathered up the worst of the stuff including a book that made his fingers tingle when he handled the thing. It felt like something about the book was trying to get inside of his head. Thankfully he dropped it into the container he was using glad to break the contact with it, the book made the last of the items he was appropriating, so he headed back to the Tardis, hoping nothing would be missed for a while.

Thankfully getting out of Malfoy manor the Doctor exited the Tardis and entered the Elizabethan manor house, sighing he turned his thoughts to other thing, in particular what had happened with Harry when they first arrived on Merrios. While the children were being assessed, the wizards there, for want of a better word, had detected a dark core in Harry, well no not a core, but a presence. It had worried them at first, however they had ascertained that though it was there and a powerful thing in its own right, it was somehow fractured and was not in fact part of him but rather more like a stowaway in the boy's body. Finally they had decided that as such it did not pose a threat to either them or the boy and had taken him for preliminary training.

He was snapped out of his musing about what had been going on, by Harry and Angela questioning where platform nine and three quarters might be found, he smiled fondly at them. The Doctor suspected that the entrance might be magically hidden and half wished Captain Jack Harkness were with them, while perception filters might work on the Doctor they did not work on Jack, and he for one would be interested to see if magical ones worked on the captain or not. Looking around he spotted a baggage cart and went to grab it loading the children's trunks and bags onto it settling Harry's owl whom he had named Hedwig on top of them. Artie was in her normal position of Angela's shoulder seemingly bored by everything, though in fact keeping a careful eye on what was going on.

Dressed for now, in normal run of the mill human clothing, both Harry and Angela clutched their tickets in their hands, both had backpacks with some things, that would not be thought of as regular school supplies. Deciding the best course of action might be to head in the direction of platforms nine and ten hopefully the platform that they wanted might be in that general vicinity, the Doctor took hold of the trolley and started off in that direction, with the children at his side. Arriving at platform ten, he looked around, half tempted to pull out his sonic screwdriver and see what he could find with it. Before he did that however he took a good look around again, there were several families milling around seemingly not going anywhere in particular. It was with a sigh of almost relief that The Doctor realised that Harry was trying to bring his attention to the Malfoy family who were walking down the platform.

"John, Harry, Angela, I wondered if we would bump into you here." Lucius Malfoy greeted the little family almost warmly. Having spent several days together over the last few weeks, they were all on a first name basis.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco." The Doctor gave them a grin. "How are you?" The Doctor was doing his best at small talk. "Have you got your broom with you Draco?"

The pale blond boy smiled secretively and nodded his head. "Father got permission from the minister."

"Indeed I did, of course Dumbledore may not be too happy about it." Lucius finished shaking the Doctor's hand. "Do you have your brooms too?" He looked at Harry and Angela as his eyes drifted over their trolley not seeing brooms. "I have obtained the same permission for both of you as well." He smiled at Harry. "I hope to hear that both you and Draco make the house team Harry, I am sure you will both be in Slytherin, and you too of course Angela, your head of house will be Serverus Snape an old family friend, he is as well the potions master I am sure you will learn a lot from him." Pausing from his description of what the children could expect he looked towards the Doctor. "Shall we make our way to the platform?" He enquired pulling a gold pocket watch out and looking at it. "The children will want to get a good carriage for themselves."

"By all means let's do that." The Doctor replied with a smile.

With Harry and Angela in tow, he followed the Malfoys to the barrier between platforms nine and ten watching as, glancing at the people bustling round the three stepped forward and vanished into the wall.

Grinning at the two children, he nodded as Harry said wisely. "Magical perception filter."

"Of course, wonder if it would work on Jack?" The Doctor mused to himself, before adding. "Well come on you two, allons-y."

Grinning broadly at each other, the two children followed their Father through the magical barrier, and found themselves on the bustling platform nine and three quarters.

"Cool, a steam train." Angela whispered to her brother. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I know." Harry was watching the people milling round as they headed in the direction of the Malfoys who were talking to a tall man with a hooked nose and greasy hair.

"Ah John." Lucius included the Doctor as soon the tall Timelord walked up. "This is a dear family friend Serverus Snape, we attended Hogwarts at the same time." "Serverus this a new friend of ours John Smith and his children, who are of course friends of Draco's, Harry and Angela."

Snape took the Doctors hand and shook it briefly, looking right into the Doctors eyes as he did. He started slightly and the Doctor just gave him a smile. As Lucius turned away to check the whereabouts of the three children the Doctor said quietly so only the professor could hear.

"A little rude that don't you think, trying to get into my mind, you should bare in mind as a good friend once said, a door once opened may be entered from either direction." He smiled letting Snape know that though he had been unable to penetrate the Doctors mind, the other man had experienced no such problem with his. "A good man is always a good man, even if he allows himself to be led astray, and love rarely leads us astray."

Without allowing Snape to answer him, he turned away to watch Draco introducing his children to some of his other friends. Snape once he had got over his shock at the Doctors skill in invading his normally impenetrable mind, found the time to look at the children. The boy looked a little like James Potter, he thought and hadn't Lucius said his name was Harry. He stepped closer to the children and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Would you introduce me to your new friends Draco?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, yes of course Un, I mean Professor Snape, I'd like you to meet Harry and Angela Smith my new friends, they're both Parseltoungues." He added a little more quietly. "So is Mr Smith, I've heard them all."

"Parseltoungues?" Snape asked with a slight smile. "That would be a talent best served in my house; I am the head of Slytherin."

"We know sir Draco told us." Harry spoke first, causing himself to fall under Snapes piercing gaze.

Leaning forward slightly he looked into the boys face, seeing green eyes that looked fleetingly familiar, unable to stop himself he reached out and brushed the hair off the boys forehead, the skin was unmarked, he had half thought he might see a lightening shaped scar on the boys head. The Doctors sharp eyes however did not miss the gesture, and he congratulated himself on the little bit of jiggerypokery he had done in hiding Harry's scar, earlier in the year. Harry looked up into the man's face and gave him a shy smile.

"I'm pleased to meet you Professor Snape, what subject do you teach?" Harry questioned the man.

"I am the potions master, and if you are in my house, I shall expect you to do better than the other houses."

Looking over at his sister Harry smiled, sure that they would both do well; glancing at the girl, Snape noted that while Harry had dark hair and glasse,s the girl had blond hair and seemed to need no help with her vision.

"Come on children." Lucius said suddenly. "You need to get on the train before you get stuck having to sit with undesirables." He and the Doctor wheeled the carts down the platform looking for an empty carriage. While Snape and Narcissa walked with the three children, though Snape did lend a hand to get the trunks onto the train. Once the trunks were stowed safely, the families parted slightly to make their goodbyes, while the Professor made his own goodbyes quickly and disappeared down the platform.

"Now you have everything?" The Doctor enquired as he gave them both a hug. "Mobile phones?" They each produced one that had been treated to the Doctors special upgrade.

A girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth walked past them, stopping at the sight of the mobiles. "You can't use mobile phones at Hogwarts don't you know anything?" She had a bossy tone to her voice and a self assured attitude. "Muggle technology won't work in a magical castle."

The Doctor turned to look at her. "Hmm cleaver yes, normally smarter than those around you, your teachers tell you you're going to do really well, and because of that you think you know more than everyone else." "In fact you think that your peers aren't actually up to your intellectual level, so you talk down to them, doesn't make you too popular does it, because they don't want you to be smarter than them, they think everything comes easily to you don't they?" The girl flushed under the Doctor's intense gaze. "Well young lady as cleaver as you are, you need to remember that there is always the chance of running into someone just as smart, if not smarter than you." He turned away looking back at Harry and Angela. "So mobiles check."

"You're not allowed to magic muggle items, it's against the rules." The girl obviously wasn't backing down. "You can get fined or even sent to Azkaban for that."

The Doctor sighed and turned back to her. "As my good friend Nelson said, there are more things in heaven and earth that dreamed of in your philosophy, now if you don't mind we have things to be doing, so go away."

"Well really now rude." The girl sniffed and flounced away.

"Good now she's gone." The Doctor continued. "Physic paper?" Both children showed him the paper they had. "Sonic screwdrivers?" Again the children both produced the items with a flourish. "Now keep them safe, you're very lucky the Tardis gave them to you, and I say this because I love you, please try and stay out of trouble."

"Would you?" Angela asked. "Stay out of trouble I mean?"

The Doctor laughed hugging them both again. "Of course not, where's the fun in that?" "Okay you two time to get on the train, don't work too hard and have fun, but not too much fun." Releasing them both, he stepped back as they headed onto the train and soon they were hanging out of the windows waving to him.

It was not long before Draco joined them, waving a little stiffly to his parents, before they all sat down just as the train pulled out of the station. Looking out of the window Harry and Angela saw the steam surround the Doctor as he waved, when the blast of steam was gone, so was he. Settling back into their seats the three of them looked at each other.

"Finally." Draco grinned at the other two. "We're going to Hogwarts."

Any reply that might have come from the others was cut short by a red headed boy opening the door and looking in.

"Any room in here?" He asked looking hopefully at them.

Draco however did not seem inclined to allow him to join them. "Red hair, freckles, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley."

"So what of it?" The red haired boy demanded, colouring up. "What makes you so important?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and we don't want riffraff in here, anyway we're full, our friends Crabbe and Goyle are in here too."

The two large boys that Draco had introduced Harry and Angela to on the platform were looming behind the other boy.

"I wouldn't want to sit with filthy snakes anyway, every body knows about you lot, and I bet you two are not better." The boy snapped glaring at Harry and Angela, causing Draco to leap to his feet, and the three boys in the corridor to start pushing at each other.

Before it could become any more serious however another red haired boy dressed in robes with a badge with a P on it appeared.

"Ron what's going on here?" He demanded looking suspiciously at all of them.

"They were insulting our family." Ron growled angrily glaring at them all. "All I wanted to do was sit with them." He glanced at the other boy who did not look impressed. "That was before I knew they were snakes."

"Well since none of you have been sorted yet, you don't know what they are going to be yet." The older boys raked over the younger children catching the glint of the snake wrapped around Angela's neck. "Hey you girl what's your name, you can't wear that at school you'll have to take it off and send it home, it'll go missing otherwise." He then noticed the similar one round Harry's neck. "You too, honestly what are your parents thinking, letting you two first years wear something like that, and to school too."

"My name's Angela." The blond girl replied. "And you needn't worry about this." Her fingers stroked the snake. "It's not going to go missing."

The boy glared at her, not liking her tone of voice at all. "Watch yourself I'm a prefect and you're supposed to do as you're told." "You'll be losing your house points if you act like this." He grabbed the other boy by the arm. "Come on Ron I'll help you find a seat."

With one last glare at Angela he dragged the younger boy away, as sniggering slightly Crabbe and Goyle entered the carriage. Draco was giving Angela an admiring glance as the two other boys sat down, while Angela was reflecting on how easy it was to let her normal Timelord superiority come to the fore when talking to the older boy. It did not take long for the five of them to start talking, though Harry and Angela could not help noticing that Draco was now deferring to them slightly.

When the trolley came around a little later the five of them bought quite a bit and pooled everything. Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle ate a lot more than himself, Angela and Draco. It seemed all to soon that it was late afternoon and people were changing into robes. Harry and Draco dragged Crabbe and Goyle into the corridor, after pulling down the shades, so that Angela could change alone. Then if was her turn to wait outside, while the boys donned their robes, in the privacy of the carriage.

Finally the train pulled into the station, shortly after a voice had echoed through the train telling them that they would arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes and that they should leave their baggage on the train. Exiting the train the five of them stood looking around, as other students got off the train joining them on the tiny dark platform. As they looked around and wondering what to do next, they spotted a lamp over the heads of the other students.

"First years, over here first years." They moved over towards a huge man that towered above them. "Come on follow me, any more first years." The big man shouted. "Mind your step there, follow me."

Stumbling and slipping their way along with the other first years, they followed the big man down a steep narrow path in the darkness. Suddenly the path opened up, to show a deep black lake and there perched on a high mountain above it they saw a vast castle with turrets and towers. Its windows sparkled with lights beneath the starry sky, the sigh brought gasps and oooohs and ahhs from the children around them, as well as the five who had travelled together.

"All right into the boats, no more than four to a boat." The big man shouted getting into a boat all on his own. "Right is everybody in?" He questioned as Draco clambered into a boat with Harry and Angela, after he pushed the other two boys towards another boat. "Right, off we go, forward." The big man shouted again and the boats began to move across the face of the lake.

The ride and the view seemed to leave everyone silent and neither Harry nor Angela felt like breaking it, instead they enjoyed the boat trip to the castle. They were glad to hear the big man warned everyone to mind their heads, as the boats reached the cliff and then went through a curtain of Ivy. They were both beginning to feel cold, as the damp night air penetrated their robes. The boats continued on down a dark tunnel until at last they reached a kind of underground dock. Quickly they all clambered out, and found themselves standing on a surface of rocks and pebbles. The big man lifted his lamp up and guided them up a passage, finally coming out onto smooth damp grass right in front of some stone steps that led up to the doors of the castle.

"Impressive." Harry murmured. "Not as awe inspiring as the floating city though."

"No Angela agreed, "And getting here was nothing like as incredible as getting there."

They fell silent as the big man raised his hand and banged loudly on the huge doors three times. At once the doors swung open and there in front of them stood a tall dark haired witch in green robes, with a stern face.

"The new first year's professor McGonagall." The big man said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She replied, as she pulled the doors open wider, before striding back into the entrance hallway, followed by the nervous children.

They crowded together watching the tall witch and wondering what was going to happen now.

"My Father says we'll be sorted before anything else happens." Draco whispered, to Harry and Angela.

However before they could reply professor McGonagall began speaking again. First she welcomed them to the school and told them that the start of term feast would soon begin, but before that they would be sorted into their houses. Harry and Angela quickly lost interest and started looking around the area they were standing in. It was with a slight shock they realised the witch had finished speaking and was walking away.

"Won't be long now." Draco said, though Harry was sure he was trying to sound more confident than he actually was.

There were gasps and squeaks from some of the children and looking round Angela saw a group of ghosts drifting past them, she tugged Harry's arm pointing them out to him. They both watched silently as the ghosts vanished as silently as they had appeared. They seemed to be discussing someone named Peeves.

"Come along then and we'll get you sorted then we can start the feast." The Professor was back again. "Form a line and follow me."

Angela found herself between Draco and Harry she noticed the brown haired girl from London and the boy Ron in the line near them. She found herself wondering what house they would be in. She hoped that she and Harry would be in the same house. They followed the Professor through the double doors and into the great hall; it was very impressive with the ceiling made to magically look like a starry night sky. Harry and Angela having read Hogwarts a History, were not as awe struck as some of the others.

They heard the girl from the station say in a loud whisper. "It's bewitched to look like the sky; I read about it in Hogwarts a history." Harry and Angela started to laugh quietly. "What?" The girl snapped in a louder whisper, looking angrily at them.

"It just sounds like you think you're the only one who's read anything about the school." Angela replied quietly. "Or maybe you think the rest of us can't read and need to be told everything."

The other girl glared at her, but was silent as a stool was set out by Professor McGonagall and an ancient battered hat was set on top of it. Harry and Angela eyed the hat suspiciously, wondering what its purpose was; both of them knew they could perform some spells having learned to do so at the academy. Everyone was looking at the hat now, and the pair were quite shocked when it began to sing. Harry and Angela found each others hands as the hat began its song feeling the power they possessed flow between them.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the hat finished its song, Harry whispered to his sister. "Sounds like we have to put it on." Angela nodded her head as her brother went on. "Wonder how this is going to work?"

"If it looks in our heads." Angela replied. "It's going to get a bit of a shock isn't it?"

Harry laughed quietly, making the children closest to them look their way as the whole hall clapped and the hat bowed to each of the tables. A few of the other first years were whispering to each other now, but everyone fell silent as Professor McGonagall stepped forward again holding a scroll of parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name you will step forward, sit on the stool and put on the hat it will them tell you your house." She said then glanced at the parchment. "Abbot Hanna."

A small girl pushed her way forward and slipped up onto the stool putting the hat on her head and all the first years held their breaths, it did not take long before the hat shouted out.

"Hufflepuff."

Hanna was welcomed to her new house by loud claps and she hurried over to join the others at the Hufflepuff table. One by one names were called; Crabe and Goyle were both Slytherin's, and were welcomed to that table. The know it all girl, turned out to be Granger Hermionie and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Then it seemed all too soon, the professor called out.

"Malfoy Draco."

The boy gave his two friends a smile and stepped forward placing the hat on his pale locks. Almost at once the hat cried out.

"Slytherin."

Putting the hat back on the stool and acknowledging his new house's applause Draco turned back to look at Harry and Angela for a moment and smiled, before walking to the Slytherin table, he was warmly congratulated by his house as he sat down and glancing up at the head table Harry saw Professor Snape had a please look on his face. The suddenly and too soon it seemed.

"Smith Angela."

Squeezing Harry's hand his sister stepped forward, she waited till all eyes were on her, typical he thought with a fond smile as she show boated slightly, sitting on the stool and holding the hat in her hands for a few seconds, before slowly pulling it onto her head.

The hat settled on her head slipping down over her eyes and she was only slightly surprised to hear a voice in her head. "Well, well and what do we have here." Angela hurriedly pulled her defences into place not about to let this thing delve too deeply into her mind. "A strange heart beat, no wait two hearts, how strange and you've closed your mind to me, so much power in one so young, you've seen so much in your short life, you know death but you don't fear it, now why would that be when you seem so full of life?" The hat paused before going on. "Not human, but with a feeling of humanity about you." Angela was not sure if the hat was talking to her or just musing. "Bravery is a Gryffindor trait, you could fit in there, smart enough for a Ravenclaw to be sure, you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and hard work does not scare you." The hat had not yet mentioned Slytherin she noticed. "You will do what you must to meet your goals, a Slytherin trait to be sure, and I see you are a Parseltoungue."

"Put me in a house already; just make sure it's the same one my brother goes into."

"Ahh yes your brother, I saw him in your head, your twin but not your twin."

"Be careful hat." She warned. "My relationships are nothing to do with you, I could rip you apart more easily than you know, make it so you no longer exist, and I will if you try to separate us, remember that."

"You are close, so close that you can share you power, how interesting I don't think I have ever come across that before." The hat seemed to be ignoring her outburst.

Harry watched as Angela sat there with the hat on her head, it had taken a while with some of the others, but it had sat on no one else's head as long as it sat on his sisters. Looking over at the house tables he could see Draco leaning forward, his expression slightly worried. Finally the hat opened the mouth along its brim and shouted out one word.

* * *

_**I know I'm evil leaving it there so which house will Angela be in and will the hat be swayed by her threats to destroy it? Has Percy said anything to anyone about the snakes, and if he has what will they do about it? More to come in the next chapter, Harry and Angela will be sorted and meet their new housemates, how will the react to the pair it will all be in the next chapter.**_

_**A/N to SeanHicks4 The Doctor enthuses about edible or sugar ball bearings at the end of the episode 'Fear Her' in the second series. He is eating a fairy cake and says that only Humans could come up with them, meaning the little silver sugar balls that are used in cake decorating. Hope that clears that up for you did try to PM you but couldn't.**_

* * *

_**Additional notes.**_

_**UNIT Unified Intelligence taskforce.**_

_**Mobile phone/Cell phone.**_

_**Just in case anyone is unsure of those terms**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys so here is chapter five where Harry and Angela are sorted into their houses and find the eyes of the whole school on them. I hope you will enjoy this chapter where a few more of the characters are introduced.**_

* * *

_**As always anyone or anything you recognise does not belong to me they are owned by J. K. Rowling and the BBC. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_**Thank you so much toRogueNya Kira Kyuu SeanHicks4 and CaughtinalandSlide for reviewing chapter four for me I do appreciating reading your thoughts and comments.**_

* * *

_**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**_

_**Chapter five**_

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted out.

Angela seemed almost thankful as she placed the hat on the stool; she moved away from it to great applause from the Slytherin's but did not join them as yet. She lingered near to the stool where Harry knew she was waiting for him.

"Smith Harry." Professor McGonagall as called his name, he practically ran to the stool pulling the hat over his head as he sat down, wanting to get this over with and see what his house would be, he hoped it would be with his twin.

"So, Mr Smith." The hat commented. "You're sister made a compelling argument for the two of you being together, in fact she threatened me physical harm." The Hat seemed unworried by what ever threats Angela had made Harry noted. "However let's have a look at you, you seem human with a little something extra, something not quite human, who are you Harry, what are you and your sister?"

"You don't need to know that." Harry had his own mental shields firmly in place. "Brave, daring, plenty of courage, a thirst for knowledge, a strong desire to prove yourself and more power than your sister you would make a good Gryffindor, and yet Slytherin would help you reach your goals, and like your sister you are a Parseltoungue a Slytherin trait to be sure, which house to put you into." The hat paused again. "You would do well in Gryffindor to be sure, but Slytherin there they could help you reach your goals, like your sister you are a puzzle, one that other minds will have to solve I think, well I'll leave it to you which house do you chose?" The hat sounded as if it were smiling. "Will it be the brave lions or the cunning snakes?"

Angela hovered close to Harry as the hat sat on his head; it lingered there for a while, and she wished she were in her brothers head to see what it was saying, she hoped her arguments would sway the hat into placing them together but she was unsure. She reckoned that the hat had not spent quite as long on Harry's head as it had hers however finally it shouted out.

"Slytherin!"

Harry jumped off the stool and set the hat back down before hugging his sister, then looking over at his new house table, Draco was on his feet clapping loudly and cheering, a glance at the head table showed a pleased look on the face of Professor Snape as he glanced at the two new Slytherin's. As the pair prepared to make their way to their house table however Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Mr Smith, Miss Smith, prefect Percy Weasley tells me you are both wearing items that you should not have with you, if you would take them off and hand them over I'll return them to your family." "I know it was not made especially clear but items of great value are not allowed within the walls of the school, it is too easy for them to un-magically grow legs and walk." She glanced round at some of the students her eyes coming to rest on the Slytherin table before fixing her gaze on Harry and Angela once more.

Looking at each other the children seemed to be looking into each other; in fact they were talking to each other telepathically.

'Do you think she's talking about the vipers?" Harry questioned.

'Of course." Replied Angela. 'That boy on the train, the one with the red hair, Ron's brother, he must be Percy and he was not happy about them, the thing is they won't come off if they don't want to.'

'I know.' Harry responded. 'What do we tell her?'

'The truth of course.' Angela turned to look at the Professor.

"We can't take them off." She told the Professor who was now looking a little angry. "They don't come off."

"You are going to lose your house points if you don't do as I tell you." The Professor was looking angry now.

"Professor they really won't come off." Harry said backing Angela up. "Honestly we're not being awkward, or disobedient; we just can't take them off."

"Minerva perhaps you should let me handle this I am their head of house." Professor Snape had come up rather quickly from the head table. "Miss Smith, Mr Smith hand me those necklaces."

Sighing softly Harry and Angela looked at each other before Harry spoke for both of them. "With respect sir we can't."

Meanwhile Angela muttered under her breath. "What is it with Human's that they find things so hard to understand?"

Harry knew his sister was getting upset, while the Doctor insulted species when he was worried, Angela tended to do it when something was bothering her. Thankfully neither Snape nor McGonagall heard her comments. Snape reached out to grasp Harry's snake and jumped back slightly as the snake opened its eyes and hissed loudly at him.

"They've been enchanted" He said looking at the other Professor. "Undoubtedly such a feat is beyond the ability of first years." He looked at the head table his eyes resting on a pale nervous looking man with a turban. "Professor Quirrell, I believe your help may be needed." He could not help the slight sneer on his face as he spoke to the other Professor.

"W-w-w what do y-y-you want me t-t-to do Professor S-S-S-Snape?" The tall, pale, nervous man asked, as he walked up to them.

"Well, you are the Defence against the Dark Art's teacher if anyone can remove these necklaces it would be you." Snape sneered at the stuttering man.

"Y y y yes of c-c-c-course." Quirrell did not look happy.

However as he raised his wand towards the two children, two things happened, firstly as he looked at the man, Harry gave a small cry of pain however it was lost in the loud hissing of the snakes who had suddenly let go of their own tails and actually struck out at the man.

"O-o-oh oh m m-m-my." If Quirrell had been about to say anything else no one would ever know, as he slid to the floor in a faint.

"Oh honestly." Snape hissed sounding a little like a snake himself, as he looked down at the man, the real snakes seemingly satisfied, flicked the air with their forked tongues, before grasping their tails in their mouths once more, appearing for all the world to be just the torc's they had been pretending to be. "It would seem Minerva as if these are protective items." He looked at Harry and Angela, as if to say they would be talking more later on. "I have no idea why someone might think they need them here, however I suggest for now we leave them where they are and carry on with the sorting and the feast, I am sure everyone is eager to get the sorting finished." He looked over at Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes indeed." Dumbledore stood up looking out at the students. "Let us continue and leave the removal of these items for later." He watched Snape step over Quirrell making his way back to the head table. "Hagrid I wonder would you help Professor Quirrell up."

The large man from the boats rose to his feet and walked over from the table, easily lifting the man up and carrying him outside. With one angry glance at the two children who were now left standing there, Professor McGonagall resumed reading from her list. There were only a few children left to sort by now, Harry and Angela looked at each other as Draco jumped up from his seat at the Slytherin table calling softly. "Harry, Angela don't just stand there, come and sit down."

Grinning at each other the pair made their way to the table Harry slid into place next to Draco while Angela slipped in on her brothers other side.

"Way to go making an idiot of Quirrell." A bigger boy sitting opposite them commented. "How that guy can teach DADA, is beyond me, I'm Marcus flint prefect for Slytherin and captain of our Quiddich team, do any of you play."

"I do." Draco piped up at once, "And Harry's learning."

Angela smiled though she enjoyed flying and playing with the boys she did not have the passion for it that Draco did, or that Harry was developing.

"What about you?" Flint looked at the blond haired girl.

"Well I don't mind playing with them." She indicated Harry and Draco. "I'm not so good at it though."

Flint gave her a smile that made her shiver slightly, but since he turned his attention back to the sorting, she decided to ignore it. There were only a few children left now, Weasley Ronald went into Gryffindor, he gave the Slytherin table a dirty look and Draco gave him a little wave. The there was only one first year left, Zabini Blaise was the final one and the hat rested on his head for only a few seconds before it shouted out Slytherin. With a big smile for his new house, and the applause and cheers they were giving him, the boy quickly made his way to the table and slid in across from Angela.

"Congratulations, Blaise." Draco said at once. "We all got into the best house." That brought growls of approval from those closest to them. "This is Harry and Angela." He indicated the other two. "My friend's I was telling you about, Blaise is a pure blood like us, nothing like those blood traitor Weasley's."

"Nice to meet you both." Blaise smiled at the twins. "Draco was telling me all about you, pity we didn't meet up with each other on the train."

Before anyone else could say anything else, there was movement at the head table and Professor Dumbledore stood up. He was smiling though there was a slightly worried look in his eyes, which flicked for a moment to Harry and Angela before he began to speak. "Welcome students old and new to another year at Hogwarts, before we begin our banquet I should like to say a few words to you, those are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

With that he sat back down again, while everyone staff and students cheered.

"Barking absolutely mad." Draco hissed. "My Father said he should be replaced, Professor Snape would make a good headmaster."

"I don't think so." Angela murmured back. "Crazy like a fox maybe, but not mad, no not mad at all."

"They say there is a thin line between genius and madness." Harry replied. "I'd be more inclined to genius however."

Flint gave them a stiff smile. "I think your two friends are right Malfoy, they do say that Dumbledore was the only one that you-know-who feared."

Angela and Harry looked at each other for a second, before looking at the table where the once empty dishes were now filled with food who they wondered was you-know-who, it sounded as if everyone else knew who Flint was talking about. However the pair doth decided to worry about that later, as everyone began piling their plates high with food as if realising just how hungry they were. Though Angela privately made a mental not to herself to ask Harry about that cry of pain at some point when they were alone. Soon people were laughing and talking as they stuffed themselves, making new friends catching up on what they had been doing over the holidays. Several people were soon asking Harry and Angela questions about India when they found out the pair had not long returned from a visit there. If they were surprised by some of the things that the pair told them they did not show it. The pair spoke with such assurance and confidence that no one doubted a word that came out of their mouths. Draco preened a little as he basked in the admiration that came his way when people found out he was their friend, he hoped that maybe he would be able to join them in their adventures at some point.

"Are you going to come and watch the Quidditch tryouts?" Flint asked, as people picked over the deserts, some of them too full to eat another mouthful.

"We'd like to try out actually." Harry said shooting a grin at Draco. "Mr Malfoy arranged for us to bring our brooms with us."

Draco preened again when the other first years shot them envious looks since it was his Father that had arranged for the trio to have their brooms. "Father knows the Minister." He boasted as Blaise looked at him, as if asking why his Father had not included him in the request. "He was happy to help since he and Father are such good friends, Father told him all about Harry and Angela's father too, and you should see their house." He went on building the Smith's up. "It's an Elizabethan manor house a little bigger than, ours stuffed with antiques and magical artefacts."

Harry smiled and Angela blushed at such praise from their friend. Blaise looked even more envious, however before anyone could say anything else the remains of the deserts vanished and Dumbledore got to his feet once again. Everyone fell silent as he stood there looking at them.

"I have a few more words for you all now that we have eaten and drunk our fill, there are some start of term notices that I need to give you." He looked serious now. "First-year pupils should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." His eyes flicked to the Gryffindor table. "Also a few of our older students would do well to remember that too." His glance flicked to the doors and then back again. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker to remind you all that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors." He paused momentarily letting that sink in before going on. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." His gaze went to the teacher in question and then flicked away again. "Finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Angela and Harry looked at each other, there sounded like their might be some investigating to be done, the warnings sounded interesting to a pair of children used to investigating the unusual. The gave each other a knowing grin the warning sounded too good not to go and investigate at some point.

"Oh come on." Flint growled. "Surely he can't mean that last one."

"He sounded like he did". Commented one of the others, someone Harry and Angela had not yet got the name of.

"We all know the forest is full of dangerous beasts but something in the corridor, they might have at least let us prefects know." Flint moaned.

However now Dumbledore was speaking again dismissing everyone in the hall, Harry Angela Draco and Blaise looked at each other not quite sure what to do now or where to go.

"Come on you four and the rest of you first years." Flint raised his voice slightly. "I'll show you where our dormitories are." He stood up, the other four standing up quickly with him and following him thought the hall. "So Malfoy." He continues ignoring the rest of the first years who thankfully followed behind him. "What broom are you flying?"

Draco looked at the other first years puffing up his chest with his own importance. "The three of us have Nimbus Two Thousand's."

Flint glanced back at the other two gesturing them to come up and walk with him and Draco while Blaise fell back slightly. "So you all have the new Nimbus?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, you should see Harry and Draco fly, they're really good." Harry smiled at her.

Before she could say anything else however, a meow sounded behind them and Angela turned slightly to see a black steak flying towards her. Artie hooked her claws into the girls robe and quickly climbed up to her shoulder purring loudly. Lifting a hand Angela gently stroked her cat before commenting to Harry.

"I think she's been exploring." That seemed to put a stop to the conversation as Flint led them down into the depths of the castle. He stopped in front of a wall finally and looked at all the first years.

"We are now under the lake; this is where our dormitories and the common room are, remember this spot, if you are not standing here you will not be able to get in." He fixed them all with his gaze for a few moments. "There is a password that you will need to use, they change throughout the year, you will be told them when you are in the common room, memorise them." He fixed them all with his gaze again. "Do not write them down as some have in the past, if you cannot remember them you will have to wait for someone to come along who can remember them, if you are found in possession of parchment with the passwords written down it will be automatic detention with Professor Snape." Fixing them with his glare again he continued. "Professor Snape does not like to have members of his house in detention, ours is the best house we have won the house cup for the last few years, get into detention with Professor Snape and you will be sorry, loose Slytherin house points and you will be sorry."

A few of the first years muttered to each other and Crabe and Goyle in particular looked rather worried. Flint gave them a few moments before continuing.

"The password at the moment is snake heads." As he said this, a door in the wall previously unseen swung silently open. "Go on in Professor Snape is waiting for you in the common room find a seat and sit down."

Draco was the first to scramble through the doorway closely followed by Harry, Angela and Blaise; the others jostled each other trying to get in after them. The four children found the common room fast enough settling themselves into plush, well stuffed armchairs close to the roaring fire. Once everyone was settled Professor Snape stepped out in front of them, his gaze travelled over them all, stopping for a moment almost fondly on Draco, before slipping to Harry whom he seemed to study for a moment seemingly surprised when the boy met his gaze with a steady one of his own. Then his gaze settled on Angela, the young Timelord sat there serenely with her cat comfortably on her shoulder, he noted she seemed total unruffled by a gaze, that would have other students quaking in their shoes. There was something about the Smith twins he decided, Harry bore a somewhat remarkable resemblance to James Potter, the man who had married his beloved Lilly, and he certainly had eyes that were uncannily like hers. Harry Potter, Harry Smith was it two boys with the same first name and an almost un-natural similarity in looks, or could it possibly be the same boy? Angela Smith was nothing out of the normal at first glance, yet the sorting hat had taken longer with her than it had any other student that was sorted today. Her eyes were something else too, not in their shape or colour but in the knowledge that at times seemed to shine out of them. His thoughts turned from the children to their Father, the tall man with the impenetrable mind, who had in turn it seemed from his whispered words found no difficulty in probing Snape's own normally well guarded mind. Quickly he pulled his thoughts from the Smiths as he realised the first years were growing restless.

"Welcome to your house, we are all Slytherin's and as such I expect certain things from you." He paused letting that sink in. "I will have meetings with each of you once a week over the first two months to ensure that you are settling into the school with no problems." "If you have any problems with your peers in other house's I expect you to come to me or Prefect's Flint or Symons." "If you experience difficulty in your lessons, we can discuss that in your weekly meetings with me, I will arrange for you to receive the help you need for different subjects." "If any of you experience difficulties in Potions, I hold extra lessons once a week for my snakes from any years." "All the Slytherin Professors refer to their house students as their little snakes, just because a term of endearment is used do not think you can take liberties with your Professors." He let all that sink in. "Now mark this well, if you receive a detention from another Professor, you will receive an additional one from me, I do not like my snakes getting detention or losing points, if you do lose points for your house be prepared to explain to me why it happened, and to serve a punishment should I not be happy with your answer."

The first years were looking nervously at each other they had not been expecting this. Taking pity on them Snape gave them a little smile, which involved the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

"Remember do your best, work hard at your lessons and we shall get along fine." He saw Draco and Harry looking up at him and let his smile grow a little. "Dormitories are girls to the left, boys to the right, four or less to a dormitory, find your bed and your trunks will be delivered to your shortly." "I expect you to keep the areas around your beds fairly clean, we do have house elves at Hogwarts who cook and clean for you, but I do not want you taking them for granted." Taking one last look at the first years, he turned with a flurry of robes, as he finished off. "Right then off to your dormitories, you will receive your time tables tomorrow morning at breakfast in the great hall." With those final words he left the room.

Looking at each other sleepily, the first years rose to their feet. Harry and Angela gave each other a hug, then as the girl turned away Draco sheepishly gave her a quick hug too blushing when Blaise laughed at him, however the other boy then offered her a quick hug too. Already able to see that it would be a good idea to be friends with the pair, especially since Draco was so proud of his association with them.

"See you guys in the morning." Angela told them, before hurrying to follow the other girls who were already making their way up the corridor on the left.

Pushing open a door she looked at the other girl that was already standing there. The two of them looked at each other and Angela gave a tentative smile.

"Angela Smith." She said holding her hand out to the other girl.

The other girl did not take her hand and seemed to be looking down her nose at Angela. "Pansy Parkinson." She said at last. "Are you a mudblood, I don't think Smith is a pureblood name?"

"I'm as pure as they come." Angela replied a little crossly, just who did the other girl think she was she wondered.

The other girl gave her a dirty look and suddenly pulled her wand out of her robes. "I don't believe you I don't want a filthy mudblood sharing a room with me."

"I hope you're not going to do anything stupid with that wand." Angela began and then sighed as Pansy began to wave it muttering, making the blond Timelord realised that things were not going to be easy. Lifting her hand and concentrating for a moment she then simply said. "Disarm." Pansy squeaked in surprise as her wand flew from her hand. "Do I need to continue?" Angela asked. "Or can we get along."

"How, how did you do that, where's your wand?" Pansy demanded looking at the other girl.

Might as well start as it looks like I'm going to have to go on, Angela decided before loftily replying. "I don't need a wand for simple spells."

A noise behind them made both girls look towards the door another girl had come in; she looked the pair of them up and down before saying. "Hi Pansy what's going on?" She looked at Angela. "You're the one who was sitting with the boys aren't you, the one with the funny necklace, that freaked Quirrell out, lets have a look."

"This is Angela Smith Millie." Pansy stepped forward and picked her wand up as if nothing had happed between them. "Angela this is Millicent Bulstrode."

The two girls sized each other up as Artie jumped down and got up onto the bed nearest the window. Finally Angela pulled the neck of her robes down slightly so that the two girls could see the viper round her neck.

Millicent whistled slightly, as Pansy asked. "Wow what's that thing worth?"

"It's priceless." Angela replied, gently stroking the snake with a finger feeling the cool rough skin.

Any other conversation was curtailed by the arrival of Professor Snape with their trunks, he looked at the three girls, since no one else had come to claim the other bed so it looked like it would just be the three of them. Angela made her way over to the bed Artie was curled up on and sat down on it. The Professor floated her trunk over to her while Pansy and Millicent chose the two beds closest to the door. Angela could already feel a light breeze from the window but having a Timelord's lower body heat it did not bother her in the least. Getting everyone's trunk settled Professor Snape bid them all goodnight and left them to get ready for bed and get some sleep. The three girls quickly found the bathroom and one by one used it to wash and get ready for the night. As soon as everyone was in bed the candles that were dotted around the room went out plunging them into darkness.

"Night Millie, night Angela." Pansy called softly.

"Goodnight you two." Angela replied sleepily.

A loud snore told her that Millicent was somehow already asleep; lying there for a while Angela was glad she only needed a few hours sleep a night (on average, three to four). She was thankful when the other girl rolled over after about half an hour and the snoring stopped, then she too slept.

Draco grabbed Harry once Angela had started towards the girl's corridor practically dragging him up theirs, determined to share a room with the other boy. Blaise hurried after them, wanting to be in their room too, the three of them pushed open a door about half way up the corridor, to find an empty room. The three grinned at each other marking this dorm room as theirs. They all frowned when Crabe and Goyle followed them in.

Draco was the first one to speak. "There are only four beds in here and there are three of us in here already."

"But Draco." Goyle practically whined. "We want to share with you."

"Well I'm already sharing with Harry and Blaise, you'll have to get another room its not like we'll be that far away." He looked at his friends. "Go on, go and find another room."

Scowling a little and shuffling their feet slightly, the two boys headed out of the door. As soon as it shut Draco flung himself on the nearest bed, Harry took the one next to it and Blaise chose the one next to Harry's leaving the bed nearest the window unoccupied. They lay on their beds which were four posters with green and silver curtains adorning them. The mattresses were so soft they sank into them a little and reminded Harry of a camping trip he had taken on Merrios while at the academy, they had camped out and slept on beds of mattress moss, (which had been used for actually making mattresses at one time,) that had let him sink into it, and moulded to his body just like this was. The three boys lay there quietly till Professor Snape swooped into the room.

"Ahh how did I guess I would find the three of you together." The Professor said with a more genuine smile this time. "I trust the three of you will behave." He fixed them all with a steely gaze. "Mr Smith I would like to have a word with you in the morning before breakfast, oh and your sister too, I feel it is too late tonight and there is still much I have to get done." With a flick of his wrist he levitated their trunks in, settling them at the end of their beds. "Mr Malfoy would you care to explain to me why you have a broom with you, even though First years are not allowed to have them at school."

Draco gulped slightly. "Special permission from the minister sir, Father spoke to him about Harry Angela and I being allowed to bring our brooms with us."

Snape nodded before carrying on. "I hope you do not make anyone regret the permission then, goodnight all of you, Mr Smith I will see you in the morning."

"Yes sir goodnight Professor Snape." Harry said hoping he was not already in trouble.

"Goodnight Professor Snape." Draco and Blaise echoed Harry.

As soon as the door closed Draco grabbed his broom showing it to Blaise, who was looking a little jealous. With a grin Harry pulled open his trunk and lifted out his own broom which he had shrunk to fit, lifting his wand he pointed it at the broom and the broom resumed its normal size.

"Whoa." Blaise said looking over at Harry and missing Draco's grin. "How did you do that?"

"Magic of course." Harry said with a grin, he had found the shrinking and enlarging spells in one of the books the shop witch had thought would be too hard for them.

Not having a ready answer to that, Blaise took a few minutes to admire the brooms. Finally all three of them couldn't hide their yawns any longer, as one of them set the others off. Heading into the bathroom they all had a quick wash, brushed their teeth and headed off to bed. As with the girls dorm as soon as they were in bed the candles went out leaving them in darkness.

"Night Draco, Blaise." Harry said closing his eyes.

"Night Draco, Harry." Blaise replied.

"We're going to have the best year." Draco said sleepily. "Night you two."

Harry silently agreed and soon the three boys were sound asleep.

* * *

_**So there you have it are Harry and Angela already in trouble, will they get into trouble? The answers will be found in the following chapters. I really hope you are enjoying this story and will leave me a review, the more reviews the more motivated I feel to update. Also thank you to everyone who has favoured this story those who have it on alert and those who have added it to their communities.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so here is chapter six I hope you enjoy it, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I have left an authors note at the end of the story to address a few things that have been brought up. I am always grateful for your comments, thoughts, and constructive suggestions are welcome, and I appreciate all the reviews I get.**_

_**Now onto the necessary bit I own nothing you recognise it all belongs to J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Six**

Professor Snape was not sure what exactly caused him to wake in the early hours of the morning, first he thought it might be a lingering nightmare he sometimes suffered from due to once being in the service of the dark lord. However he quickly realised it was in fact a charm being activated; one of the students was out of bed. Sighing angrily he reached for his wand, determined he would teach the infractor a lesson, as he lit one of the candles in his room. Grabbing his robe and hurriedly belting it around his waist, he raised his wand causing the end to glow with a simple spell and headed off to find out what was going on. Reaching the common room he was a little surprised, not that he had found the student out of bed, but because the student was sitting in one of the armchairs with her nose buried in a book from the book shelves that were dotted around the common room.

"Miss Smith." He all but barked. "What are you doing out of your bed at this time of the morning." He stopped realising that he actually had no idea what time it was he just knew that it was early, or the charm would not have activated and woken him.

"Its three thirty seven, and forty one seconds." Angela replied looking up from her book as she marked her page.

Snape could hardly believe how Angela told him the exact time, deciding it was impossible and she was cheeking him. "Miss Smith I do not find that funny, how can you possibly know the time so exactly?" He was about to reluctantly deduct points from her for her cheek and award her a detention.

However Angela met his eyes with a steady gaze of her own. "I always know exactly when I am."

Her gaze told him that she was telling the truth, somehow this girl knew the time exactly something that should not be possible, Sighing he sank down into a chair regarding her with a steady gaze. Then he registered what she had said, not that she always knew what time it was, but that she always knew when she was, what a strange thing to say.

"Regardless of wither you know the exact time or not Miss Smith, you need your sleep it is essential for your health in one so young." He pointed out.

"Actually sir, its not." Angela looked slightly apologetic as if she thought she was going to be reprimanded. "I never sleep more than four hours a night, and that time will probably fall as I grow older, my Dad sleeps a few hours every three or four days." She said it so matter of factly, that Snape was a little taken aback. "I tried to stay in bed sir, but I was getting bored and I didn't want to disturb my dorm mates."

"I see." Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose; he had a feeling that he was not going to be getting much more sleep tonight. "And what about your brother, can I be expecting to find him up and breaking curfew as well."

"No sir, he takes more after Mum than he does Dad, he'll probably get up about seven." Watching him carefully, Angela relaxed slightly.

"Well that is something I suppose." Snape relaxed slightly himslef. "Now Miss Smith what are we going to do about you?" He could not exactly reprimand her for needing less sleep, but at the same time she was out of bed, still she was studying and not out causing trouble. "I will expect you to be in bed at the same time as the other first years that being nine o'clock." He paused weighing his words. "However, you may get up if you feel you have had enough sleep and study here quietly in the common room." Pinching the bridge of his nose and feeling a headache coming on he continued. "If however, I find your grades have slipped in anyway." He allowed himself a sigh, realising as yet he had no idea what this girl was capable of. "Or you disturb anyone else in this house I shall insist you remain in bed until six, the same as the rest of your year mates." He looked at her face as she gave him a smile. "I will modify the charms and wards set over these rooms to allow you to move around for now, but be warned I will know if your wander farther afield, so are we clear Miss Smith?"

"Yes Professor Snape." The blond looked slightly relived at his words.

"I will inform prefects, Flint and Symons of this arrangement so they will not punish or report you for being out of bed." Snape stifled a yawn it really was too early for this. "I will see you later in the morning Miss Smith I have already informed your brother I wish to see both of you in my study this morning, until then Miss Smith goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor." Angela replied to his retreating back as she turned her attention back to her book. However as soon as Snape was gone Angela smiled to herself, so there were charms and wards set around the dormitories were there? Well she would just have to find a way round them. For now though she wanted to do a little research, the forest sounded interesting and it was her intention with, or without Harry to make a trip out there. Her reading was not turning up much at all however, the third corridor had also piqued her interest, and Harry's as well, she knew they would be visiting there at some point in the near future.

Sighing in disgust at the lack of information on the forest, she put that book aside and picked up the next one. Rapidly scanning the pages she smiled as she thought of how shocked her Professor would be too see how fast she could really read. She paused suddenly as she found the term 'mudblood', it seemed to refer to so witches and wizards from so called, ordinary families. Frowning she read on, purebloods were families like the Malfoy's, who mostly they looked down on anyone who wasn't a pureblood, she frowned no wonder Draco and the others had wanted to know Angela and Harry's blood status, as it was put. Allowing herself a smile at the thought of just what they would have to say if they knew exactly what they were, the last members oldest wisest race in the universe, if anyone were pureblood it was her. Laughing softly to herself, she wondered what Draco's face would look like if he ever found out. The boy was a little snob that was for sure, she had a feeling before the end of the year he was going to have to have a bit of a wake up call, that was if he was still friends with the two of them. Soon after that she put the book aside and picked up another one, she was going to seriously have to consider getting some scientific books too, if these were all she had to read she was going to fun out before the end of term.

Finally feeling she had read enough for now, she put the books aside and pulled her wand out of her pocket, she examined it as she had several times before, why should a piece of wood with a hair and feather in it react to her as it did. She knew several 'spells' though she felt they worked due to her own intensions rather than the words she used. Carrionites she knew used the power of words to work their magic's. Still something did happen when she waved the wand as if it somehow amplified the power that she had. As yet she did not know if she would continue to need the wand for spells she learned to do with it or if eventually rather like training wheels on a bike she would one day learn to do without it, as she and Harry had learned to do without aids at the Meritonia academy.

Picking up one of the books she tried a simple spell, the first time nothing happened however when she concentrated more on what the spell was supposed to do rather than waving the wand, she found she was able to do it. So it was that when prefects Flint and Symons came into the common room just after six, they found Angela conjuring different coloured balls and juggling with them.

"Smith what are you doing out of bed?" Abigail Symons demanded.

"Permission from Professor Snape." Angela replied, letting the balls vanish as she looked up at the two prefects.

"How long have you been up?" Flint demanded to know.

"Let see." Angela thought for a second. "Four hours nineteen minutes and thirty seven seconds."

The two prefects looked at her trying to decide if she was cheeking, them or trying to be funny. Flint quickly decided the best thing to do was talk to his head of house before doing anything else. "Get back to your dorm and get dressed." He instructed. "I will be talking to Professor Snape."

"Harry and I have to see him before breakfast." The young girl replied, getting to her feet and collecting the books she had been reading, beginning to replace them on the shelves.

"I hope you haven't been playing with those books." Symons snapped at her, not sure she liked the self assured attitude of the younger girl.

"Of course not." Angela replied replacing the last book. "I've been reading them." She saw the looks on their faces. "All of them." She finished with a grin, as she headed back to her shared room.

The other two girls were asleep still so Angela moved quietly around the room, picking up her things and heading into the bathroom, she showered as quietly as she could her mind straying to her head of house and wondering what he might want with herself and her brother. She was pulled from her musing by the sound of her room mates entering the bathroom; both of them greeted her a little sleepily. If they noticed her replies were a little less than enthusiastic they did not comment on it while she was there. Quickly drying off and dressing she returned to the dorm room, the snake around her neck seemed unworried by its drenching in the shower, seemingly still asleep. It could remain inactive for days at a time and then disappear for a while returning to her neck seemingly satisfied with itself. She suspected it actually went hunting when it was not with her, she thought it might shed its skin soon, having noticed that one of two of the jewels seemed a bit loose. The jewelled skin that it shed was another reason that the vipers were prized when they shed their skin the jewels could be harvested and were often worth quite an amount of money.

Making her bed she disturbed Artie, who was lying on the pillow, slightly, the cat commented on what was going on with a few loud meows before taking her accustomed place on Angela's shoulder. Waiting till her friend was settled, the girl turned to the door, she knew it was now seven o'clock and Harry would be getting up. Heading for the common room she sank into one of the plush chairs waiting for him.

Harry woke up, wondering for a moment where he was, then it all came back to him the new school, the sorting, all of it. He lay there for a moment smiling before a pillow hit him in the face.

"Hey Smith, time to get up." Blaise had thrown the pillow at him.

Harry good naturedly threw it back. "I know Blaise." He frowned for a moment remembering that Professor Snape wanted to see both him and Angela that morning before breakfast. He wondered what the man could want with the pair of them so early in the day, considering it as he swung out of bed, and gathering his things, he headed off to the bedroom, as Blaise tipped Draco out of his bed. He closed the door on the other boy's shout of surprise and threats to his other friend. Stripping off and stepping in the shower he had a quick wash and dressed in his school clothes, quickly pulling a comb through his unruly mop of hair, as Blaise and Draco entered the bathroom still tussling with each other. Shaking his head and wondering if every morning was going to start like this Harry headed off to the common room to find Angela.

His sister was sitting in one of the armchairs looking at the fire, he flopped down next to her, she seemed to be thinking. "Hey." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "What do you know about wards and charms?"

"A fair bit." He was used to her asking sudden questions when they saw each other, she would tell him why she wanted to know soon enough she always did.

"There are wards and charms on these rooms that let Professor Snape know when we are out of bed, he caught me last night."

"Are you in trouble with him?" They already had to see him before breakfast.

"No I told him about not needing much sleep, he's okay with it so longs I stick to the rules he set down for me." She smirked at him. "I can get up if I've had enough sleep, so longs I don't disturb anyone else, my grades don't slip and I study quietly in the common room." She looked around they were still the only two there. "I couldn't find out much about the forest, of course if they have a library there may be books in there about it."

Harry grinned at her. "What do you want to try and get a look at first the forest or the corridor?" There was no one else there to overhear them. "You know it's gotta be something good if they want to keep us away from it."

Angela grinned back. "We just gotta make a few plans is all, first we have to get around the protective spells, and then get around the castle." The pair grinned conspiratorially at each other.

Until Harry suddenly frowned. "We have to go and see Professor Snape before breakfast."

Angela nodded her head. "I know what do you think it's about?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, come on I'm getting hungry." He stood up and extended his hand pulling his sister to her feet as she took it. "Prefect Flint we have to see Professor Snape, where do we go?" Harry had noticed the other boy come in.

"That door is his office." He pointed to the corner. "Just knock and go in."

Harry nodded his thanks and the pair made their way over to the door knocking and pausing for a response before pushing the door open and walking in. Snape sat behind the desk looking over a piece of parchment he waited a moment or two before looking up at the pair. The more he looked at the boy the more he fancied he looked a lot like James Potter, he could almost see the other boy standing before him.

"Sit." He pointed to two chairs in front of his desk. "I wish to discuss the happenings of yesterday in the great hall, those necklaces you are both wearing are of great worth by the looks of them." His gaze settled on the snakes. "There has not been too much reason to bring to the attention of students the rule concerning valuable artefacts being brought into the school." He allowed his gaze to settle on their faces. "I would have thought you Father would have had more sense."

"Dad didn't give them to us." Angela spoke quickly.

"Then pray tell who did?"

Harry and Angela looked at each other wondering how they were supposed to respond to that, how could they possibly explain where the snakes had come from.

'Well?' Harry asked telepathically. 'What are we going to tell him?'

"They were an award from some wizards." Angela replied quickly trying to meet Snapes eyes as she spoke.

"And what wizards would give two children such valuable objects." Snape was looking down his nose at them.

"The premiere families of Meritonia." Harry replied without thinking.

"Mertonia, and where would that be?" Snape was not looking happy.

"Ireland." Angela said quickly. "Our Dad knows the community; they like to keep to themselves though so not may outsiders know about them."

"Indeed." Snape made it clear by the tone of his voice that he did not believe them. "Well no matter where they come from they need to be removed, do you know what kind of spells have been put on them, or do I need to figure them out for myself to remove them."

"No sir we don't know." Snape looked cross at the answer Harry gave him.

"I cannot punish you for something that happened before you got here, no matter how much I may want to, but rest assured they will be removed and returned to your Father." "You may both go, for now I will see you both for your meetings later in the week."

The pair fled the room thankfully, meeting up with the rest of the house who were still there and walking to the great hall with them. Entering the hall they headed to the Slytherin table sitting down and putting food on their plates. Once everyone was finished and the hall fell silent Dumbledore stood up all eyes slowly gravitated to him, when he was certain he had their attention he began to speak

"Welcome to the first day of term all of you, your timetables are now done and." He gave a flick of his wand. "In front of you, first years, there are many traps and trick in this castle you will need to watch out for them." He paused before going on. "Should you need them you will find maps on the back of your timetables showing where you are and where you should be, however." He paused letting his gaze settle on some of the older students. "Not even I know all the traps and secrets in this castle, so all of you be aware of that." He paused as a few of the students whispered to each other. "You are dismissed to your houses to get ready for your first lesson." Sitting down again he watched the chaos as students headed for the door.

Harry and Angela sat there for a moment watching everyone surging to the exits, having learned long ago it was better to wait for the rush to die down and exit comfortably rather that get caught in the push and shove.

"Is there any reason the two of you are sitting here as if you have nothing better to do?" Snape had spotted the pair from the head table.

"Yes sir, we'd rather not get trampled in the rush when we can exit the hall without problem just by waiting." Harry replied with a slight grin. "Plus sometimes the fallen bodies make good stepping stones."

"Is that a hint of cheek I hear in your voice Mr Smith?"

"No Professor, just experience." Harry rose to his feet looking up at his head of house.

"Mr Smith you do recall what I said about loosing house points, bear in mind if I have to take points from my own house, you will be very, very sorry." Snape glared at the boy, the desire not to dock points from his own house warring against the feelings, the similarly in looks to the hated James Potter caused in him. "Go both of you, do not give me cause to talk to you again today or you will both find yourselves in detention."

Angela stood up joining her brother as Snape swept away from them. "Nice guy." She whispered. "This year is just going to be a barrel of laughs."

"Hey come on." Harry laughed as they headed for the door. "You forget who we are, if we can't manage to get around the rules, we don't deserve to have fun."

"Oh we'll get round them." Angela stopped seeing two identical red haired boys looking at them.

"You two little first years."

"Wouldn't be thinking of breaking the rules."

"And maybe heading off to the."

"Forbidden forest would you?"

The boys seemed to specialise in ending the others sentences. The four of them regarded each other for a few seconds before Angela spoke for herself and her brother. "And if we were thinking that what might you do about it?"

"Well, well George do you hear that."

"I do indeed Fred, two brave little first years."

"Well if you were indeed to be thinking."

"Of heading to the forest where none of us is supposed to go."

"We would just have to let you know."

"That we are planning a trip ourselves."

"And ask if you want to team up and go together?"

Angela and Harry grinned at the pair, and George and Fred grinned right back.

"He's George."

"He's Fred, how do you like being in Slytherin?"

"I'm Harry and this is my sister Angela." Harry said sticking out his hand which George took, and shook enthusiastically.

"It's okay so far, though I think we are going to have to shake things up a little bit." Angela smiled at them shaking hands with the two boys. "They are such stuck up prigs some of them, we are going to have to mess with them." She saw the boys smiles grow. "Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor of course." Fred pointed to the badge on his robes. "Pity you two aren't as well the four of us could have so much fun in the same house, we're the practical jokers of the school." Harry noted they had suddenly stopped the finishing each other sentences thing for now.

"You two twins as well?" George asked as they all started walking down the corridor.

"Yeah we're fraternal, not identical though." Angela replied as they came to a parting of the ways as the boys were heading up with she and Harry were heading down.

"We never would."

"Have guessed that."

The four of them laughed as they headed off in the directions of their own dorms.

"Later snakes." George or was it Fred called to them.

"See ya Lions." Harry replied in return. "So what's all that about shaking up the Slytherin's"

Angela smiled telling her brother what she had found in her reading about the way pureboods viewed themselves and the rest of the wizarding world. He gave an evil grin knowing that one way or another, the pair of them were going to have fun. They found Draco and Blaise standing in the corridor, looking at the wall.

"What's up why are you still out here?" Harry questioned.

"Flint closed the doorway up on us and we can't find the right spot." Draco moaned unhappily. "We're going to be late.

"He wouldn't make us late on purpose, he knows we'd have to explain to Snape then he'd be in trouble too." Angela replied while looking critically at the wall, before standing in a certain spot. "Snake heads." The doorway swung silently open.

With a look of relief on their faces, the other two boys almost leapt into the dorm while Angela and Harry followed at a more leisurely pace. After consulting their timetable they found they had History of Magic as their first lesson at Hogwarts, their first shock of the day was delivered on entering the classroom and finding the teacher was a ghost. They spent a boring time till Angela whispered to Harry that she would take notes for him, then seeing the pleading look in Draoc and Blaise's eyes told them she would duplicate her notes for them as well. She missed the looks on their faces as she told them this not realising that as yet they had not learned too much magic and she and Harry were far ahead of them in some things. With Angela taking the notes Draco and Blaise introduced Harry to the game of exploding snap. All of this seemed to be un-noticed by Professor Binns, who would probably go in teaching, even if the castle fell down around him.

By the time the lesson was done most of the class were grateful to escape, Angela massaged her wrist slightly before pulling out blank sheets of parchment and duplicating the copious notes she had taken onto them. Draco and Blaise looked in surprise as she did this especially since she did not use her wand.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked as they headed into the corridor to get to their next lesson.

"Dad calls if force of will." Angela replied. "It gets easier each time you do it, it's kinda like tapping into the magic inside you and asking it to do what you want."

Draco looked at her as if considering this but did not say anything else as they headed for their next class.

"What are you first years doing here?" A voice sounded from behind them making them jump slightly. A nasty looking man stood there scowling at them.

"We're on our way to class." Blaise replied looking at the man as if he was something on the bottom of his shoe. "My Mother told me about you, you're Filch the caretaker.

"That's right and you better watch your step if you know what's good for you." A scrawny, dust coloured cat was rubbing round his ankles, making Artie who was sitting on Angela's shoulder growl softly.

Filch glared at Angela and her cat, before walking off with a nasty sneer on his face. "Come along Mrs. Noris my sweet, you get to your class or you'll find yourself taking a trip to the dungeons." The four Slythern's sniggered at that, Flitch seemed to decide to ignore that. "I shall be watching you four." He added vanishing round the corner.

"What an awful person." Draco commented as they continued on their way, a sneer on his pointed face as he glanced the way that the caretaker had gone.

"My Mother says he's a squib, you know magical parents but no magic of his own." Blaise told them as they reached their next class.

Charms class was taught by a tiny little wizard by the name of Professor Flitwick, the little man seemed very excitable. The group found that their first day seemed to be consisting on very little practical application of magic, as Professor Flitwick told them what he hoped they would achieve over the year and the aims of the class. It did not help that they shared the class with the Gryffindor's, and Draco kept sneering at the amount of questions Hermionie Granger was asking. Angela and Harry were whispering to each other quietly about something, causing Ronald Weasley to glare at the pair of them, but he seemed to have a problem not glaring at Slytherins so they did not take much notice of him. Though Draco and Blaise did seem to take offense, whispering to Angela to try some of sort of spell on him, something she declined to do.

Once the lesson was over it was time to head to the great hall for lunch, the four of them dug in happily, Harry had already developed a liking for the pumpkin juice, which Angela found not to her liking, preferring a fruit cordial which was also being served. While they were having lunch she dug out her psychic paper and looked to see if there as a message from the Doctor. It said simply 'gone traveling will be in touch' she showed it to Harry who smiled as if he had expected nothing less. Draco tried to see what it was they were doing but Angela slipped the paper back into her bag without him getting a good look at it.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Harry asked as he sipped his pumpkin juice feeling comfortably full.

"Who knows, you know him it could be anywhere." Any when she silently added to herself and knew Harry was thinking the same thing.

Before anyone could add anything else, a small brown barn owl swooped over their heads and dropped down on the table in front of them, making Artie who had been making a meal of her own under the table shoot out and secure her favorite spot looking at him. The owl seemed unworried by the cat's reaction, merely holding his leg out to Harry. The boy though surprised, carefully unhooked the note secured there. Once free, the owl flew out of a nearby window, carefully unrolling the parchment, Harry looked at the neatly written missive.

Dear Mr. Smith I would be grateful if you would join me in my office as soon as you have finished your lunch. Albus Dumbledore. P.S. the password is pear drops.

"Wonder what he wants?" Harry questioned as he showed the note to Angela.

"Well you better find out." She replied in an off hand way, thought she was just as curious as her brother. "Want me to come with?"

"Of course." Harry pushed his plate away and stood up. "We'll see you guys in class."

Draoc acknowledged them with a vague wave, as they headed off, while Blaise was still busy eating. Consulting the map they navigated their way thought the castle, untill they came to a large gargoyle that blocked the way.

"I guess this is why I need a password." Harry commented. "I guess you better stay here Angela." She nodded her head looking at him with a knowing expression. "You want to listen in right?" He grinned at her taking her hand as the pair of them established a telepathic link so she could hear his thoughts. "Pear drops." Harry said to the gargoyle, which at once moved aside, to revile a set of spiral stairs that started to move as soon as he stood on the first one.

The steps quickly carried him upwards out of his sister's sight, however he still had the comfort of her presence at the back of his mind, resting there comfortably and giving him a reassurance he had not known he needed. At the top of the stairs he was greeted by a single door which he knocked on. A slightly muffled voice called for him to come in, and he entered looking around the somewhat comfortable study. There were many portraits of different people on the walls, some of them moving around, as wizard pictures did.

"Come in my boy, come in." Dumbledore sat behind his desk his eyes twinkling as he looked at the boy, the paintings were whispering to each other as he walked forward.

"Finally." The old wizard said looking at him. "Please sit down Mr Potter."

* * *

_**I know I'm evil.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know not that much happened but I'm just laying some ground work for later in the story right now.**_

_**I know some of you might wonder about Angela not needing much sleep. The Doctor is believed not to sleep too much and often people that have a high I.Q. seem to need less sleep than others so I decided to use that for her.**_

* * *

_**A/N After reading a few of the reviews you guys have been so kind as to leave me I think I should address a few of things since people are obviously making assumptions about my story.**_

_**Firstly who ever said I was going to make Snape a nice guy so far he has only interacted with supposed Purebloods (who I personally think he would be a little nicer to.) His students, who we are told if you read the books, he favours over the other houses, so he would probably be a little nicer to them. (However he has also told the first years that if they get detentions from other Professors they get one from him too, and if they loose house points they better have a good reason for him.) Though he intervened on Harry and Angela's behalf, he enjoyed the fact that Quirrell passed out. So I'm a bit puzzled how someone can say he is going to be nice based on that interaction. Plus if you know the Doctor at all he seems to believe that everyone can be saved and everyone deserves a chance, eg The Master, Davros, The Daleks, The Vashta Nerada to mention a few, the Doctor has tired to save them all, so surely he would feel Snape should be given a chance.**_

_**Full on Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, as yet I have not really mentioned Dumbledore or any Weasley's apart from Percy or Ron. Frankly Percy is portrayed in the book as a bit of a self important idiot and that's the way I've tried to portray him. Harry and Angela have no real problem with Ron he's the one that has the problem with them (at the moment). As for Dumbledore for now, apart from me mentioning that he set the alarm at Gringotts for Harry and he suspects that Harry Smith could be Harry Potter I have kept him pretty much the way he is in the book (the speech that he gives and the students reaction to it, I carried a bit further with the Slytherin's than it was in the book with the Gryfindors, but then they are Slytherin's) I have also tried to make Angela react in a Doctorish way to Hermione being a bit of a know it all, I hope I have pulled that off.**_

_**Yes Draco is a spoiled little pureblood brat, but again the Doctor believes in offering everyone a chance, if they don't take it that's another matter. At the moment Draco is impressed by Harry and Angela's supposed status and apparent wealth, will that change as he gets to know them better; you will have to keep reading to find out.**_

_**Do Angela and Harry think of themselves as better than everyone else? Well not everyone, but like the Doctor give them a challenge and they will rise to the occasion with a I'm better than you kind of attitude. After all when the Doctor was introduced to the King of France he had to at once point out that he was the Lord of Time, obviously the better title in the Doctors mind.**_

_**And you just know that Harry and Angela are not going to be able to stay away from anything they think is going to prove interesting or exciting, they will probably be up in that corridor and out in the forest with no one able to do much to stop them, sooner rather than later.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**As you all know anything or one you recognise does not belong to me it belongs to J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to get this chapter up I had a few problems with it and ended up taking a break so I could come back fresh to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know not too much happens but I promise there will be more going on in the next one.**_

_**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think comments and opinions are always welcome. Thanks to Kira Kyuu, SeanHicks4, RogueNya, InuTrickster and Sage1988 for reviewing chapter six and thanks to all of you who have this story on alert and added it to their favourites.**_

_**Now on with the story**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter seven**

Professor Albus Dumbledore had, had his suspicions ever since he had seen Harry Smith sit on the stool with the sorting had on his head. The boy bore an uncanny resemblance to James Potter, even from that distance. He had watched the girl who had just been put into Slytherin by the sorting hat wait by him, almost as if she knew they would be together. There was something strange about that girl, as if she was something more than an eleven year old child, as if they both were. He had watched them, the way they reacted to things that happened next, acting with a self assurance that children of their age should not have. He watched Harry wince as Quirrell tried to remove the necklaces and fainted, then get called over to the Slytherin table by of all people Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter in Slytherin house, friends with the son of a Death Eater that was not meant to happen. Harry Potter, the boy that lived should have been in Gryffindor, like Lilly and James. He had watched the pair interact with their table mates. Severus Snape had noticed the way he had been watching the boy.

"You think he is Potter old man?" The former Death Eater turned spy, had asked, watching him watch the boy. "Lilly's son is gone; yes he looks like James Potter." He spat the name out, hatred still colouring his tone, even after all this time. "But you know as well as I do that though Lilly gave her son protection with her last breath, the wards around the Dursley's house fell four years ago, the boy that lived is no more."

Dumbledore turned slightly to look at the potions master. "Because the wards fell does not mean that the boy died, just that he no longer regarded number four privet drive as his home." He paused. "You have seen the boy Severus, you can see how much he looks like James, does he have Lilly's eyes too?"

"Certainly his eyes remind me of hers, but he has no scar on his head." Snape said flatly. "Face it old man, this is just a boy that looks like Potter, Potter never had a twin."

"Ah yes the girl." Dumbledore watched the two children again.

"I have met their Father old man, apart from a marked resemblance to the now deceased Barty Crouch junior, and a remarkably well protected mind, there is nothing out of the ordinary about him." Snape wanted to get off the subject of the boy and girl that were now his responsibility while they were in the school. He definitely didn't want to think that the boy might possibly, be Potter, or think how the Father had slipped into his mind so easily; no one had ever made him feel so naked or defenceless before, not the Marauders at school, not the Dark Lord, not even the wizard who sat next to him.

"The Father, this John Smith, that Lucius is so taken with, could possibly be Merlin." Dumbledore mused slightly, making Snape wonder if the old wizard was loosing his mind. "When he entered Gringotts, the magical alarms went off and the portraits changed to show him, then he apparently apparated, himself the children and a magically altered muggle artefact out of his vault." Dumbledore looked at Snape to see his reaction, but nothing showed on the man's face. "The goblins were understandably upset."

Snape was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore really was starting to loose his mind, he had pinned so much hope on the Potter boy. "Headmaster, until I have proof to the contrary I shall treat Mr and Miss Smith as I would any other Slytherin." He hoped that, that would close the conversation.

Dumbledore had dropped the conversation and discussed other things with his other Professors while the meal concluded. While he was making his speech, he found himself looking round the great hall searching out those he felt needed to have the rules impressed upon them a little more. He did not however miss the look that passed between young Harry and his sister as he warned everyone about the forest and the third floor corridor. He watched as along with Malfoy and Zabini the two Smiths took the lead of the first years following Flint out of the hall on the way to the dungeons. When the hall was sufficiently empty he made his way out and back up to his office, the sorting hat was already back in its place and he took it down putting it on his head.

"Ah headmaster." The hat sounded tired after sorting all the children. "You want to know about Mr and Miss Smith do you not?"

Dumbledore almost smiled at that the hat knew him well.

"Powerful children to be sure, so strong so young, twins, the sister protective of the brother, not the other way as you would expect." "Her mind was partially closed to me, yet her gifts shine from her, she would have done well in any of the houses, she has qualities for all of them, but she is not the one you are interested in is she, you want to know about the boy." "There is something about him, something hidden, something more than ordinary, they are secretive with strong minds, Harry has a strong desire to prove himself, a Parseltoungue as is his sister, a puzzle and no mistake I offered him a choice and he chose Slytherin, to be with his sister I fancy."

The hat fell silent and the headmaster slowly took it off, he felt that he had received no answers to his questions, only more questions. He had a strong feeling the boy was indeed the missing Harry Potter. However how could Harry possibly have a twin sister? Then who was the seemingly mysterious John Smith, could he really be Merlin or was it all some trick. At last sitting in front of his flickering fire he decided to go with his instincts and confront the boy about his suspicions. A young boy surely would not be devious enough to hide the truth from him, after all, even Voldemort as a child had not been able to hide all that he was from him.

So it was that on the first day of school after lunch, the young man who seemed to be such a puzzle knocked on the door of his study and entered the room. On entering at Dumbledore's invitation to do so, Harry looked around with no little interest, the old wizard waited a few seconds and then when he felt he had waited long enough, launched his surprise attack.

"Finally, please sit down Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the elderly wizard, no emotion showing on his face, though he was shocked to hear that name, it was no longer his and his body language reflected that.

"I beg your pardon Professor Dumbledore, I think your owl must have delivered your note to the wrong person, my name is Smith not Potter."

"Come now Mr. Potter, Harry my dear boy, it was I who placed you with your aunt and uncle you have nothing to fear by reveling your true identity to me." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the boy.

Angela listening in; reflected that by placing Harry at number four privet drive the old wizard had done Harry no favors. She did not like to think of what Harry had been like when they first met him, the Doctor had repeatedly probed his mind after Harry had nightmares every night for the first week. Then the Doctor had taught them both how to shield their minds from mental intrusion. However Dumbledore was talking to Harry again so she stopped thinking about that and continued to listen through the link she and Harry were maintaining in his mind.

"I knew both your parents, they were both Gryffindor's so I find it a little hard to believe that you yourself are in Slytherin."

"You know the oncoming storm and the bad wolf?" Harry asked, knowing the names the Doctor and Rose also went by would confuse the wizard.

This was indeed the case as Dumbledore lost the thread of what he was say, and paused looking at Harry. "The oncoming storm, the bad wolf?" He questioned.

Both Harry and Angela could not resist smirking at his confusion. "Our parents, mine and Angela's, you know Angela my twin sister." Harry wasn't above a surprise attack of his own. "That's what some people call them."

"No, I was referring to James and Lilly Potter your parent's." Dumbledore was sounding slightly shaken.

"Sir my parent's names are John and Rose Smith, I am Harry Smith my twin sister is Angela Smith, I'm confused as why you insist I am someone else." The more Dumbledore kept on the more Harry wanted to get away.

He felt a push at his mind and at once slammed his shields into place, the doors in his mind locking and barring themselves, especially with a little extra push from Angela. All Dumbledore got from trying to legilimatise Harry was a long corridor with lots of doors that were firmly locked and bolted. Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other, the boy unsure if he should protests, the man shocked at how easily he was being blocked from the boys mind.

"Harry please you have no idea how important you are, how famous you are." Dumbledore was now trying to appeal to Harry's curiosity.

'Harry let him think your upset.' Angela's advice whispered into his mind, and did his best not to smile.

"Please sir; I don't know who you think I am." Harry allowed a little quiver to enter his voice. "I know who I am; I know who my family are!" He let a tear trickle down his cheek. "I don't think I want to stay here if you are going to keep on insisting I'm someone else, I'm just Harry, Harry Smith sir."

He saw the worried look flash across Dumbledore's face and inside gave a sight of relief, hopefully the old man was going to drop this now and he could get away

"Of course Harry, forgive me, it's just that you look so much like James Potter and with your name being Harry I just thought."

"Can I go now?" Harry dropped his head so the man would not see the grin he was trying to hide. "I don't want to be late for class."

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile. "Yes Mr. Smith you can go, I'm sorry if I upset you."

Head still down Harry turned to the door, opening it and slipping outside, once he had closed the door behind him he leant against the wall giving a sigh of relief before heading for the staircase. At the bottom Angela stood waiting for him.

"Do you think he's going to let this go?" Harry questioned as they walked away consulting their timetable to see where they should be now.

"I have no idea." Angela said with a sigh as they hurried along. "It's gonna be a pain if he keeps it up though good job Dad taught us how to protect our minds, I felt him trying to snoop."

"Yeah how wrong was that?" Harry frowned. "I wonder how many other people's minds he snoops in without them knowing."

The pair of them hurried on considering that question as they walked, they were having trouble finding their way despite the map that they had, the corridors seemed to change on them. Still finally they made it to their next classroom and joined the other students that were milling around outside. Draco and Blaise seemed to be up to something and the twins idly wondered what it might be.

"A-a-a-all r-r-r-right students i-i-i-in you g-g-g-go." Quirrell's stutter seemed to be worse right now.

As he passed Harry the boy felt a sharp pain in his head, it went un-noticed by everyone but Angela, she, watched her brother in alarm, remembering that he had been in pain in the great hall when the teachers were trying to remove the vipers.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as they made their way into the classroom.

"The you know what, it hurts." He whispered back.

She nodded and as they sat down at their desks she pulled out her psychic paper and wrote a quick note on it with her mind. Harry's scar's hurting what do you think? Looking at it for a few seconds she thought hard about the Doctor before slipping it away again.

"Did you tell Dad?" Harry questioned, she nodded her head and he gave her a quick smile before they turned their attention to the Professor at the front of the class room.

The lesson that lots of the children thought would be interesting quickly proved to be rather boring, Quirrell's stutter was more and more annoying as the lesson went on. Harry felt the odd twinge in his head as if something was making an assault on his mind, he kept his shields up and firmly in place, aided a little by Angela when she realised what was going on, the link they had initiated earlier still in place. By the end of the lesson they felt they had learned nothing and both of them had headaches. They were both relived to escape from the class room and the nervous turban wearing teacher.

"What a waste of a day." Draco remarked later as they sat in the great hall eating their dinner.

Angela and Harry were both quiet not really feeling like talking, their housemates seemed to understand this and left the pair alone. Once the meal was finished, the two of them by unspoken mutual consent headed off to the library. At first Madame Pince the librarian was not too happy to see the pair of them, however she soon calmed down when Angela started asking about books titles and where they might be found. Pointing them in the direction she thought they wanted she left them alone making Harry grin at her retreating back.

"That was great." Harry told his sister with a grin.

Grinning back at him Angela led the way deeper into the library, starting a search for books on the forbidden forest. They were a little surprised to see Fred and George Weasley at the back of the library, which they thought might explain the librarian's attitude to them when they first came in.

"Hey there."

"Little snakes come and."

"Join us."

Fred and George had spotted them, giving the other twins a grin, Harry and Angela made their way over to their table. Each of them grabbed a seat and sat down.

"Would you please talk normally?" Angela asked.

"We're sure you can." Harry added.

"Cos if you don't."

"We'll have to do the same."

Fred or was it George started to laugh until, George or was it Fred slapped his hand over his brothers mouth before the librarian heard them.

"Okay fair enough." The twin who had not laughed replied. "We can do that, though we have to say you're pretty good at it too."

"Well we are twins as well." Harry replied to the others.

"So what are you two looking for in here, I'm Fred by the way?"

Angela and Harry looked at each other for a moment considering if they should join forces with the twins.

"We're looking for information on the forbidden forest." Harry said leaning closer to the older boys in case someone might be snooping.

"Nice, oh yeah we were right about you two." George had a big grin on his face. "We can tell you quite a bit, we've had a few detentions for trying to get in there." He glanced around. "What do you say we put aside house differences and work together on this, you two game for some fun?"

"Oh hell yes." Angela said with a grin looking at Harry. "We were born to run."

Not quite getting what she meant Fred pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag and tapped it with his wand twice, causing a map to slowly reveal itself. The four of them looked at it and Harry and Angela could see it was a map if the forbidden forest, well it was a partial map the middle of it was blank, the only details were some around the outside of it. Looking at each other a little disappointed at how little detail there was, the fraternal twins gave the other two a little smile.

"So how long have you guys been at this?" Harry asked.

"Umm, a couple years." Fred said with a look of frustration on his face. "You have no idea how hard it is to get in there with everyone keeping an eye on you."

Angela smiled a plan occurring to her. "They might be watching you but they won't be watching us, so how about you cause a distraction and we'll head into the forest." Harry gave her a grin of approval and so did the Weasley's, she looked at the map for a moment, before looking up at the others. "Pity there isn't a way of knowing whose where at what time." She said with sigh.

"Now it's funny you should say that." George said with a grin pulling a piece of parchment out of his bag. "We liberated something from Filch's office when we got caught doing something, you're going to like this." He added as he pointed his wand at it, after glancing round, then he said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The two older boys grinned at Harry and Angela as the words Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map. The map displayed the location of everyone within the castle and its grounds, also showing the location of secret passageways and instructions on how to access them

"Nice." Harry said. "Got a better password than your map too, what would you do if anyone got hold of yours its pretty easy to open."

"True." Fred said. "Maybe we should give ourselves a name like the marauders did, and nicknames so no one would know it was us."

The other three nodded. "Well since Dads the oncoming storm you could be lightening and I could be thunder." Angela suggested looking at Harry. "Can't have a good storm without thunder and lightening."

Her brother nodded his head smiling at her while Fred and George nodded, the pair of them obviously thinking.

Finally after a couple of minutes George suggested. "Beater and bludger, cos we're both on the Quiddich team for Gryffindor."

"Nice one." Fred agreed, pointing his wand at marauders map and saying. "Mischief managed causing it to look like a plain piece of parchment again. "Now what are we going to call ourselves?"

The four of them fell to thinking now and then one of them throwing out an idea till finally Harry said. "The corsairs."

"Oh like Dad's old friend?" Angela asked with a grin.

The Weasley twins nodded their agreement, and they became 'the corsairs', the rest of the time in the library was spent on charming the paper and trying to make it as good as the Marauders map. Finally they had to part Company as it was almost curfew for two Slytherin's, Angela grabbed some books she wanted to look at as they were leaving and she and Harry headed back to the dungeons talking about what they were going to do. Since it was something they did not want anyone else knowing about they spoke in Silurian.

"So that's the trip to the forest started; now there's the corridor on the third floor." Harry said looking this way and that as they lined themselves up with the doorway to the common room and dormitories.

"So why don't we leave it a day or so and head up there, snake head's." Angela said.

"Agreed." Harry replied. "So you get anything back from Dad yet?"

"Not yet." The pair stepped into the common room looking around, Draco and Blaise were playing wizard chess and Pansy and Millicent were watching them. "You know Dad thought he may be busy with something else, I think we should keep a record of when your scar hurts and who's around when it does."

Harry nodded his head and without thinking summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. He did not notice the look's of shock on that faces of some of the older Slytherin's who were sitting round the common room, he was too busy thinking about when his scar had hurt. The dark and blond twins sat down ignoring the looks they got.

"Let's see." Harry tapped the quill against his hand. "The first time was in the great hall during the sorting, just about everyone was there, you Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell, everyone sitting at the tables." He thought again. "We'll end up listing everyone is the school if I put down everyone who was there."

"Just put everyone who was close to you, leave me out though if I was causing it, it would have happened before." Angela suggested.

Harry nodded writing on the parchment then drawing a line under it, and then looked at his sister again. "Second time was in defense against the dark arts." He paused, hand over the parchment. "So that's all the first year Slytherin's and Quirrell." Harry wrote that down and looked over at her. "So it looks like that makes it someone in Slytehrin."

"Quirrell was there both times too." Harry looked at Angela.

"Are you serious have you seen the guy?"

Angela smiled looking at her brother as she shook her head. "Has Dad taught you nothing?"

Harry looked sheepish and circled Quirrell's name, where it appeared on the paper.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Draco had come over and was looking at the parchment. "Some sort of art?" He questioned looking at the circles, circular shapes and odd lines.

"Yeah just doodles." Harry rolled up the parchment, thankful that he had made the list in Gallireyan and not in English; at least no one else could read it.

Draco nodded then all the first years looked up as Flint told them to get off to bed. Once in their rooms everyone started getting ready for bed, soon the first year dorms were dark and quiet apart from normal sleeping noises.

Just after midnight Angela opened her eyes and slipped out of bed, pulling her robe on over her night wear she headed out into the common room taking her pile of books from the library with her. Settling in a chair which was quickly becoming her favorite she opened the first of the books, she was researching wards and charms. She would be the first to acknowledge that Harry was the better of the pair of them at charms, but she could definitely read a lot faster than him, in point of fact she had already read all the books assigned to them for the first year, what she had read however gave no help in trying to circumvent the wards and charms that were in place in the dorms. The books she had taken from the library were much more advanced and gave her some interesting information. Finally after an hour she smirked to herself and set off to the bedroom, opening her trunk she slipped out her sonic screwdriver and headed out into the common room. Fiddling with the settings she proceeded to point it at the walls and set them vibrating gently then she settled back with another book to see what would happen.

She did not have to wait long Snape swooped into the room looking furious, he glanced around the room and saw only Angela sitting in a chair by the dying fire reading. Pulling his wand out, he flicked it muttering a few words and settling the walls.

"Your wand Miss Smith." He demanded.

Angela looked up at him. "It's in my dorm room professor, should I get it?"

He nodded his head looking impatient and she walked quickly back to the room and hurried back handing her wand to him. Without a word he cast a spell to see what spells had been cast by it, he frowned slightly when he saw some of the spells she had used it to cast, however there was nothing that she had done that would have tested the wards. He handed it back to her without a word, and then looked around the room again.

"Has anyone else been out here with you Miss Smith?"

"No professor." She replied. "Just me, and I've been reading."

He nodded and without another word headed off to bed, Angela permitted herself a smile, it had taken him two minute and sixteen seconds to get there, since she had activated the screwdriver. The wards were very sensitive but there would be a way round them, there was always a way. Still smiling she settled back with another book and continued with her research.

* * *

_**Okay there you have chapter seven, I know not much happened but I wanted to set up 'the corsairs' and show why Dumbledore thinks Harry is well Harry. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm planning on someone showing up in the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay here is the next chapter in the story hope you are going to enjoy it Thanks to Kira Kyuu, The Potters of the Future, RogueNya, SeanHicks4, Sakura Lisel, and Sage1988 for reviewing for me I really appreciate it, so as not to spoil this chapter though I'll put my comments in reply to some of the reviews on the end. As always I really do appreciate your taking the time to review and let me know what you think. Thank you also to Seimika for the DM. Also thank you so much to all the people who have added this story to their favourites and put it on alert. Also my thanks to those of you who have put my story on your communities.**_

* * *

_**I don't own anyone or anything you recognise it all belongs to J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter eight**

It had been just under a week since they had started the term at Hogwarts and Harry was enjoying a Saturday morning lie in. Angela meanwhile was up and about and had been for some time. It had been an interesting week, thought not as informative as she could have hoped. They had potions with the Gryffindors and she had been observing her fellow students and her head of house, rather than listening intently to what he had been saying, as he called their names and then introduced them to his subject. She and Harry had been sitting there somewhat bored when he started asking questions, unlike the know it all girl Hermione Granger, who had her hand in the air at the first question which had been directed to Ronald Weasley.

"Weasley." Snape had snapped out. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron looked uncomfortable while Hermione was practically vibrating in her seat trying to attract Snape's attention. "I don't know sir." He finally admitted.

Snape looked around the room dismissing the eager Gryffindor girl and focusing on his Slytherin's he could not miss the bored looks on Harry and Angela's faces. "Miss Smith perhaps you could tell Mr Weasley the answer?" He had a feeling that she did not know the answer either, but he was not going to have inattention in his class.

The girl looked at him and he was preparing himself to take points from both houses when she answered him. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion; it's so powerful that it's also known as the Draught of Living Death." Snape was surprised that the girl gave him a concise but informative answer.

"Five points to Slytherin for a correct answer, well what are the rest of you waiting for write down what Miss Smith said." Snape snapped. "Oh, and five points from Gryffindor for not bothering to open a book Mr Weasley."

Ron shot an angry look at Angela which she ignored, it wasn't her fault that he had not known the answer and she had. Everyone else was busy writing down the answer to the question, and Draco and Blaise shot her big grins. Snape watched them all till they finished writing before asking his next question.

"Mr, ahh Longbottom, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Neville Longbottom looked like he was going to be sick as he was asked the question, but he got out. "I don't know sir."

Looking round the room he could see Hermione had risen slightly from her seat and was stretching her hand up as far in the air as she could. His lip curled slightly and he let his gaze rake over the class once more till it settled on Harry who was looking just as bored as his sister. "Mr Smith can you enlighten Mr Longbottom?"

"I think so sir." Harry replied with a slight smile. "A bezoar from the Persian bazahr, is a mass found trapped in the gastrointestinal system (usually the stomach), though it can occur in other locations." He looked at the Professor before going on. "There are several varieties of bezoar, some of which have inorganic constituents and others organic, I believe though that the particular one you are asking about may be found in the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons."

Snape nodded with a look akin to approval on his face. "A very comprehensive answer Mr Smith, sit down Miss Granger, well the rest of you write down that a Bezoar may be found in the stomach of a goat and can be used as an antidote to most poisons." He glared at the class again as they began to write. "Ten points to Slytherin Mr Smith." Neville looked like he was going to be sick waiting for the Professor to notice him again. "Mr Finnigan can you do better than your housemates and answer a question for me?" The boy in question sank down into his seat making the man smirk. "Tell me Mr Finnigan what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, sit down Miss Granger." Hermionie was now standing up waving her hand in the air.

"I don't know sir." The boy in question replied. "I think Hermionie does thought, maybe you should ask her."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek and lack of knowledge Mr Finnigan." Snape looked around again his eyes drifting over his Slytherins, he knew Crabe and Goyle would have no idea what the answer was, he was torn between asking Zabini and Malfoy, then he saw Angela whisper something to Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy I hope that you are able to tell the class the answer."

Draco smirked and looked over at Angela who had just whispered the answer to him. "They're the same plant sir, also known as aconite."

Snape nodded. "Very good Mr Malfoy five points to Slytherin, Miss Granger sit down and write down what Mr Malfoy has told you."

"But sir." Hermionie protested, pointing at Angela. "She told him the answer I saw her."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss Granger, I am teaching this class not you, have you all written everything you have learned so far down?" He let his gaze roam over the class. "Now you will pair up, on the board is a simple potion for curing boils, the ingredients you need are in the cupboard, get to work."

The class dutifully paired up, Harry and Angela opting to work together, Angela read the instructions and headed over to the supply cupboard to get what they needed, while Harry got out a cauldron and started a fire going under it. The pair of them worked together and soon had their potion well underway. Snape swept round the room criticising most people but praising Harry, Angela and Draco much it had to be said to Draco's delight. The lesson was not going too badly at all, that was till Neville who had been working with Seamus Finnigan, had managed to melt the cauldron they were using and spilled the incorrectly made potion all over the floor. Neville was badly splashed and started breaking out in angry red boils. Snape cleared away the ruined potion with a wave of his wand and sent Neville to the hospital wing. He then removed the potions from the fires and sent them to be graded before he dismissed everyone. Harry and Angela could not help feeling sorry for Neville though Draco, Blaise and the other Slytherin's seemed to think it was very funny, while the Gryffindors seemed to blame them for everything. It was good to get out of the dungeons and into the great hall for lunch, after which they set off to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They learned that the teacher was not one to mess with, by the end of the lesson only Harry and Angela had completed the assigned transfiguration of a match into a needle, much to the disgust of Hermione who had only managed to turn the tip of her match silvery and pointy.

The astronomy lesson had been fun too since the Doctor had done a little work on their telescopes and the twins could see things in a lot more detail than their fellow students plus there was the fact that they had actually been to some of the planets that they could see in the night sky. Draco and Blaise had been working with them and were delighted with the comments from the professor as they had marked and plotted more planets correctly than anyone else. He was also very happy when Harry pointed out the constellation Draco next to Ursa Minor in the sky, since it was his namesake. If it surprised anyone that Angela hung out with the boys more than the girls no one said anything. She got on well enough with Pansy and Millie as they shared a room, once she had taught them not to mess with her that was. However she did not actively seek out any friendships with any of the other girls, she would often chat to Marcus flint and Emily Symons early in the morning, as the two prefects were often the first ones up. The two prefects soon found that she had a quick and enquiring mind, and both were soon giving her tips about spells, while she in turn gave them some pointers on wandless magic.

Herbology was another interesting subject for the pair; the plants were both new and yet at the same time familiar to them, and both Harry and Angela noticed that it was a lesson that the normally nervous Neville was going to do well in. Draco was looking down his nose at the subject till he noticed the interest that Harry and Angela were taking in it, at which point he tried to pay more attention. He had already found that the twins would let him borrow their notes, only if he paid attention in class so he had to do his best, something that had not gone un-noticed by his head of house, who commented favourably to him in his weekly meeting with the boy.

Harry and Angela were the shining stars of the first year so far, and Snape was proud they were in his house, the potion they had brewed for him was perfect, and he was getting great reports about them from their other professors, he just hoped that it would continue. In his meetings with the twins he attempted to get to know more about them but found it difficult and as Dumbledore had already found with Harry, their minds were impenetrable, so he was unable to learn anything about them with legitimacy. Both of the twins were quick to do their own homework and he suspected, help out their classmates a little, the pair did however have the habit of talking to each other in Parseltoungue, or just sitting looking into space their attention somewhere else, or so it seemed. It also seemed that wherever one of them was the other would soon turn up; they were for want of a better word inseparable.

Harry sighed and turned over in bed finally giving in and opening his eyes, he had been dreaming again, in his dream a man that he knew was his original Dad James was playing with him. The small broomstick he rode on was just his size and his Dad was making sure he did not fall off, while a woman his Mum, with eyes just like his, was laughing at the pair of them; in her hands she held a camera and she was taking a picture of the two of them. The Doctor was his Dad now though, after he had adopted him on Merrios in Meritonia, the floating city, the covering dome allowing her to float in the air high above the land, magic keeping her floating and the weather within the dome perfect.

The adoption had been suggested after he and Angela had been tested for magic. He had scored high in the tests they gave him, so high in fact that he had been offered a place at the academy for magic's immediately, he had been hesitant to accept till Angela had tested out high too, not as high as him but high enough to make her a candidate for the academy. It was there that the adoption was suggested to them, to ease any complications of paper work, a magical adoption that made him the Doctors son and Angela's brother and twin. The three of them had donated blood and flesh, that after being treated with magic, had been returned to them, or rather a mixture of the three had been given to each of them, Harry had been surprised when he woke up the next day to be able to sense his new Dad and sister, he could feel them in his head knew where they were and felt connected to them in a way he had never felt before, he was now one of them in flesh and blood. Though he still only had one heart he was now a member of the family, the Doctor was not sure if Harry would be able to regenerate if he was killed, however he kept that part of Timelord physiology to himself for now. His blood work was also different, the Timelord DNA seeming to over write the human in some places and his blood was one of them, his normal body temperature had also dropped, to approximate a Timelord's lower body heat. The changes were a little much to get used to at first but he soon adapted. He was also given a Gallifreyan name, one known only to himself the Doctor and Angela. The link that was established between the two children came as a bit of a shock, it seemed that the magic had made them true twins and they shared a bond, able to speak telepathically and link up in a gestalt to share their power, making them a more powerful entity.

The nightmares Harry had in the first week of his time with them, caused the Doctor to ask to be allowed to enter Harry's mind and look around, he had been so troubled by dreams, that he was happy to trust the Doctor to try and help him. They had worked through the memories that caused him to cry out in his sleep together, and for the first time Harry was able to remember his original parents. The Doctor suggested that in time Harry was going to look a lot like James. Harry had cried when he remembered his parent's death, and Angela had cried with him. Memories from the Dursley's were also a source of bad dreams for him, so the Doctor began showing both of them how to lock their memories and shield their minds from others.

Harry pulled himself out of his memories, and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast, he knew Angela would be in the common room waiting for him. Like the Doctor, Angela did not need as much sleep as a human being would, that was something that had not altered for Harry, he still liked, and needed a good long nights sleep. After he had a warm bath he dressed, passing Draco in the doorway as he headed back to make his bed.

"Hey Harry." Draco still looked sleepy. "What have you guys got planned for today?" The other boy knew without asking that Harry and Angela would spend the day together doing something.

"Going for a walk in the grounds I think." Harry replied knowing all too well that the pair of them were going to sneak off and have a look at the forbidden forest.

"Oh." Draco did not look impressed with that. "I was thinking we could show Blaise our brooms." He smirked, showing off a bit, liking the fact that they were the only three first years who had their own brooms.

"It's an idea." Harry replied, he did enjoy flying and he still had the dream of flying with James and Lilly in his head.

"So later then?" The other boy questioned as Harry left the room.

"Yeah later." He agreed.

After he had pulled his bed straight he headed into the common room to meet up with his sister. Angela smiled when she saw him coming and rose to join him, the pair of them heading to the great hall for breakfast. There were plenty of students and teachers in the hall taking a leisurely breakfast, while a few owls flew in with letters and packages. Both children wondered when they would hear from the Doctor, though also knowing that he would do things in his own time and way.

Angela poured herself a cup of tea, while Harry reached for the pumpkin juice, when both of them had a drink they began to eat. However suddenly the serenity of the hall was broken by the sound of a ringing crystal bell, the owls swooped hurriedly out of the way of the large figure that came hurtling through one of the windows breaking it as it did.

"Bloody hell." It swore loudly, causing everyone to jump to their feet apart from Harry and Angela, who merely looked at the obviously upset fairy.

The teachers and older students pulled their wands as the fairy shook its wings and looked round, finally spotting the twins it zoomed over. Settling beside them at the table the fairy reached for a drink and gulped it down quickly, ignoring the wizards and witches with their wands instead focusing on the twins.

"What's up with the locals?" It demanded once it had finished its drink. "They're all bloody nuts; they attacked me, screaming something about chosen ones." It poured another drink and drank that at a slower pace. "That's what I get for agreeing to deliver your mail for your Father."

The three of them ignored the rest of the people in the great hall, who were just staring at them as the fairy rummaged in a bag it carried before pulling out a box and handing it to them.

"Thanks Pease blossom." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh no you didn't, you did not just do that, you did not just call me that." The fairy looked outraged. "I blame Shakespeare , no I blame your Father and Shakespeare, he was the one that told that word smith about us, no, on third thoughts I blame the Carrionites your Father and Shakespeare; if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have got the idea for that stupid fucking play."

"Tone it down please there are children listening." Angela said with a grin of her own as she heard the shocked gasps of the teachers and students.

The fairy glared at her, then grabbing some fruit stuffing it into its mouth, before going on. "Anyway you have your post, there's stuff from your friends and some of the magi in there, oh and something from your Dad, now explain to me about he locals."

No one else seemed to quite know what to do, everyone was waiting for someone else to do something; the pupils were not about to get involved in anything to do with the foul mouthed creature and neither Dumbledore, Snape or McGonagall were in the great hall. Thankfully for him, head prefect Percy Weasley was also missing from the hall, or he could have got himself into some serious trouble. Though they did hear Hermionie hiss from the Gryffindor table. "What is that thing and how did it get in here, why didn't the wards protecting the castle keep it out?"

Ignoring the whisper and the answering ones Angela and Harry calmly talked to the fairy answering its questions to the best of their ability.

"The local fairies take human children who are willing and they become fairies, they are the chosen ones, they probably thought you were trying to steal their chosen one." Angela said making some of the listening students gasp on hearing her words.

"They are very protective of their chosen ones." Harry continued. "They can get very aggressive too if they feel the chosen child is threatened in any way, with humans they normally kill them by asphyxiating them with rose petals."

"What the bloody hell would they want with kids and why turn them into fairies." Not Pease blossom reached behind his ear and pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a cigarette, he stuck it in his mouth and the end glowed. "What?" He snarled looking round at the shocked faces.

"These fairies are creatures from the dawn of time, they are not bound by linear time and can be very dangerous, and will you please put that out." Angela responded, not Pease blossom glared at her, but pinched the cigarette out and replaced it behind its ear. "They can control the weather they are cruel in some ways and will play with their victims; the chosen ones join them, because in many ways these fairies are themselves children and like to play all sorts of games and tricks."

"Sound like a bunch of idiots to me." The fairy stood up. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you two again." With that it flexed its wings. "Oh fuck will you look at that they put a hole in my wing now I'm going to have to get that fixed."

Harry and Angela exchanged a look before focusing on the fairy again. "You sure you didn't do it when you broke through the window." The fairy gave them a rude hand gesture before flying off breaking another window on its way out.

Shaking their heads Angela and Harry turned to the box the fairy had brought them and opened it starting to take the things out, while everyone else in the room continued to stare at them. There were letters and books in there, as well as other things, Harry started sorting the letters while Angela went after the books, looking over the titles.

The Untempered Schism, a Right of Passage by The Matriarch

The Shining World of the Seventh System by Maritus of The Sisterhood of Karn

101 Uses for Vortex Manipulators by Captain John Hart.

The Origins of The Daleks by the Galactic Recorder.

The Shadow Proclamation, It's Articles and Sphere Of Influence by the Shadow Architect

Rassilon. Hero or Villan by Sabjatrik

Omega. Originator of Time Travel From the Notes of Omega and Rassilon edited by Presta

Merlin the Man and the Myth By the Child of Arthur

The Time War and Its Effects on the Higher Races or Those Who Were Lost In Time by Saffax of the Jax

Tbor The Terrible, The Land He Lost And Who Won It by the Bard of Avalon

The History Of Morgaine by The Lady

Magic Where It Originated by The Warlock

The Silurian's And How to Survive an Extinction Event by Nagara

The Toclafane and Other Monsters Behind The Door In The Cupboard And Under The Bed by Logicnomancer

The Oncoming Storm History of a Timelord by the Face of Boe (additional information from several sources, more a pamphlet than a book)

The Power of the Mind and How to Guard It by First Precept Solvar

Blood Magic and It's Use in Channelling Your Power by Professor Yangtapow

Advanced Elixirs Book One by President Doctor First Class Youlva

"I can't wait to read these." Angela said happily looking at the first set of books.

Harry grinned at her enthusiasm, with the speed she could read Angela loved books; meanwhile he was looking at the letters. "We got post from the gang." He said referring to the friends they had at Meritonia academy. "There's letters here from Acton, Loris, Noval, Rextic, Sabdan, Quixes, Toron and Florax and there's one here from High Steward of the Academy, ahh here's one from Dad." Harry ripped into it wanting to see what the Doctor had to tell them, Angela reading it over his shoulder.

The Doctor wrote to tell them he was on Merrios doing a little research, however once that was done he was then planning to head off to one of the planets of the Tricros system to consult with the Techno-mages. He advised them to make a note of when Harry's hidden scar hurt and check who was around when it did, pretty much what they were doing right now. He did also suggest that they initiated their gestalt link if they were going to be around someone who could be triggering the pain. The other students in the hall had finally settled back to eating their breakfast or had rushed off to tell their friends what they had seen. The teachers seemed a little confused as to what to do till Dumbledore appeared then they rushed to tell him what had happened. The headmaster proceeded to mend the broken windows, and then sat down with his gaze resting thoughtfully on the two Slytherin first years. He had been sure there was more to them than met the eye, now after what his teachers were telling him he was convinced of it. He was still not convinced that Harry Smith was who he said he was, he had to find some way to get the boy to let his guard down and trust him. He watched as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini joined their friends at the Slytherin table.

Putting the letters and books back to look at later, the twins explored the rest of the box, pulling out various items to look at. There were some potions ingredients that Snape would probably have loved to get his hands on and examine, there were also some edible items that had Draco and Blaise groaning in pleasure when they were allowed to taste them. Collecting everything up the pair left their friends to eat breakfast and headed for the library where they knew they would be able to catch up on what was going on with their friends and find out what the head Steward (the equivalent of a head master on earth) was writing to them about. Angela scanned the letter first and then groaned handing it over to Harry, who read it through thoroughly, before adding a groan of his own.

"A correspondence course?" He questioned. "We have school here and do our next year there via the postal system, oh Pease blossom is going to love this."

"Explains the potions ingredients I guess." Angela replied looking over the list of assignments. "Oh and look at this the first potion, must have been set with you in mind cos you're gonna need it, Sleep Compression, a potion to give you a full nights sleep in just four hours, Snape's gonna flip with both of us up and about in the night. We're going to have to find a way to get out of the house asap, and somewhere to brew the damn thing, Rassilon, and here we thought this year was going to be a piece of cake."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I like my bed." He pouted slightly.

Angela laughed softly, so as not to attract the attention of Madam Pince since they did not want to be thrown out of the library. She continued pulling things out of the package which the Doctor had obviously made since it contained so much stuff, "There are some potions here." She said lifting the bottles out. "Endless Energy, Notice me not, hey we can use this for our forest trip, See, see, oh I heard about this one it'll let you see things that are hidden by perception filters, bet it works for anything that's magically hidden too."

Harry smiled as he had a sudden thought. "Maybe it'll show us a way round the wards and the charms on the dorms and common room that'll save us some work on getting round them ourselves."

"We can hope." His sister replied. "Heads up here come Beater and Bludger, we better put this stuff away we don't want them to see it."

Harry nodded but stopped her before she could close the box up; pulling out his wand he concentrated and changed all the writing to Gallifreyan so no one else could read it. Smiling as he did so Angela then pulled her own wand and used it to draw a drop of blood from each of them and put a blood seal on the box, meaning they were the only ones who could open it. They had just finished when a puzzled looking George and Fred walked up to them the Marauders map in hand. They looked at the pair who were smiling at them and then back at the map.

"Okay this is just weird." The twin they now knew to be Fred said as the other two boys sat down with them. "The map shows everyone everywhere in the school and grounds but it doesn't show you two, or at least it doesn't give your names just these weird doodles." The twins were looking suspicious now. "How is that?"

Angela took the map gently from his fingers and looked at it smiling as she saw her Gallifreyan name and Harry's on the map. "We were named in a very old language, possibly the first language, Harry and Angela are a translation of them, and the map is showing you our real names you just can't read them."

The twins were not looking at all sure about it until Harry suddenly said. "If we could get our hands on some Veritaserum you could ask us about it again and you'd know it was the truth."

"No need mate." George said quickly. "Why would you lie about it?"

The four of them looked at each other thoughts quickly flitting through their minds. "You mean apart from the fact that we're in Slytherin and you have never met us before?" Harry questioned with a smile on his face to show that he understood that they might be thinking that way.

"Okay yeah there is that, however you've done nothing to make us think you might be dark, so till you do something to change our minds we'll take your word for it."

The four of them shook hands and settled down to discuss trying to explore the forbidden forest. Finally they agreed that Harry and Angela would take the map (which was enchanted to record the things that any of them saw in the forest) and see how far they could get, while George and Fred would cause a distraction for the teachers on one of the upper floors. They parted company managing to avoid Draco and Blaise who were looking for Harry and Angela wanting to know what had happened at breakfast and to go flying.

The pair headed to the dungeons first to put the box away in Angela's trunk, then the Corsairs map in hand, they headed off to the forest, surprised at how easy it was to slip in amongst the trees. At first they followed the map that the Weasley twins had made but after about half an hour they found it was redrawing itself as they entered new territory. Keeping to the path, as they walked neither one of them commented on the feeling they were getting from the surrounding terrain. After they had been walking for about three quarters of an hour they stopped, taking a careful look around them.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked at last bringing up what they had both neglected to mention.

Angela nodded there was something coming she could feel the vibrations of it in the earth. They took a few more steps and then stopped finding themselves surrounded by Centaurs, who did not look too friendly; they carried bows and arrows which were beginning to point at the twins. Then one of them stepped forward slightly and spoke.

"What are you foals doing here?" It asked. "You are not supposed to be in this forest, it is far too dangerous for you."

Harry and Angela looked at each other and then at the Centaurs, before Angela spoke. "We seek an audience and parlay for peaceful contract, according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Centaurs reared and stepped back. "What do human foals know of the Shadow Proclamation?" The Centaur who had previously spoken to them demanded.

* * *

_**I know I'm evil but this seemed like a good place to stop. The list of books may seem to be a little extensive but Harry and Angela will be putting some of them to good use later in the story. Not Pease blossom's language is one of the reasons this story is rated as M I wanted to make it a fairy as far from what a fairy would normally be as possible so yes it swears and it smokes, I'm not sure but it'll probably drink and do other things too.**_

_**To answer some questions, Dumbledore has not given up on his idea that Harry Smith is Harry Potter; he's just regrouping and considering his options. The blood adoption that I've detailed in this chapter means that Harry does have some Timelord characteristics even though he is still mostly human. Even the Doctor is not sure just how the adoption will affect things. Because Harry was given a Gallifreyan name that's what is showing up on the Marauders map because the Doctor and Angela are Timelords and Harry is fully considered son and brother to them, so the magic accepts that as his true name and that's what shows up on the map, it appears in Gallifreyan on the map beccause well I wanted it to so the twins wouldn't let slip who Harry was.**_

_**I didn't have the Doctor use the Chameleon arch to turn Harry into a Timelord because I honestly don't think in the spirit of Doctor Who that it would work. When the Doctor reverts to himself after being John Smith in the Family of blood story he says John Smith is in there somewhere. While he could be John Smith with the main part of himself, the Doctor locked away in the Pocket Watch, if the Human part of Harry was put into a watch there would be nothing in his body to make him a Timelord. Or at least that's my reasoning on it, plus I really feel if it was possible to turn a Human into a Timelord the Doctor would have changed Rose.**_

_**Any way I really hope you enjoyed this chapter hope to have more to add to it soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay here is chapter nine of my story hope it was worth waiting for, I've had to research a few things for this chapter which is why it took me a bit longer, anyway I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review to let me know what you think. To be honest the more reviews I get the more motivated I feel so a big thanks to RogueNya, Kira Kyuu and Ital de Labardo for reviewing chapter eight for me. Also thank you to everyone who has this story on their Alerts and favourites, and to all of you who are reading this story.**_

_**As you all well know most everything is owned by J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**It took me a while to find some Centaur names as I didn't want to get them all from the same source. I also spent some time looking at Dr Who scripts and some information sites to make sure I got some of my facts straight, I hope I got everything right and didn't make any mistakes.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

Chapter nine

"What don't we know about the Shadow Proclamation might be a better question." Angela replied. "The Shadow Proclamation is a galactic government, concerned with upholding galactic law as well as a set of laws governing it, it's situated on three asteroids linked together by bridges, and they would probably want to know what you are doing on a level five planet." She gave them what could be considered a sweet smile.

It was several seconds before the Centaur spoke in reply. "How do two such as yourselves know such things?"

"Our Dad." Harry replied. "He's the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" The confused centaur echoed. "We have a legend of the lonely God, he is also known as the Doctor."

Angela and Harry smirked at each other before Angela replied. "Yeah and the Daleks call him the on coming storm, but to us he's just Dad."

"You are the human children of the lonely god?" Another of the Centaurs demanded to know.

Harry nodded not wanting to outright lie to the creatures.

"My name is Chiron." The first Centaur told them after looking at his companions. "And this." He indicated the other male who had spoken to them. "Is Firenze." The male in question bowed to them slightly and Harry and Angela returned the bow. "And these." Chiron indicated the other centaurs. "Are, Cenarius, Zeetar, Bain, Cherion, Aegis, Galapicos, Lithos, Kropites, Hylaesus, Nessus, Phyrixus, and Thereus."

"We're Harry and Angela." Harry introduced himself and his sister to the Centaurs, who were looking at them interestedly.

"This forest is a dangerous place, there are many things that would kill or maim the unprepared." Harry and Angela grinned at each other at the word dangerous. "So even if you are the children of the lonely god perhaps it would be best if we escorted you out of the forest and you did not come here again,"

The twins looked at each other before replying. "You did hear who our Dad is right?" Harry asked.

"You really think we're just going to walk away from this place and not come back?" Angela added. "Besides how are you going to stop us tell our Dad?"

The Centaurs looked at each other before Firenze bent one of his front legs lowering his back and looked at them. "One of you climb up." He looked at the rest of his clan. "They are the children of the lonely god would any of you do less?"

Chiron looked at them all before doing the same and looking at the clan. "Firenze is right they are the children of the lonely god, we will aid and protect them."

"How do we know that?" Thereus questioned. "Do we allow human foals to ride us like common horses?" He sneered the last word, looking at Harry and Angela.

However Chirion spoke before anyone else could. "How long is it since you heard mention of the Shadow proclamation, when has our presence on a class five planet ever been questioned, when has one of the humans even suggested we are not native to this world?"

The others had no reply as Harry climbed up onto Chirion's back and Angela mounted Firenze. The Centaurs quickly galloped back to the edge of the forest there without a word they let the two children down and stepped back.

"We will believe that you are the children of the lonely god." Chiron told them as Harry and Angela took a step back from the Centaurs. "It would be as well though if you did not venture into the forest again, there are creatures there that will not greet you as well as we have." The other Centaurs were walking away all but Firenze that is he seemed to be interested in the exchange, whilst Thereus was still muttering about being degraded and used as a common horse.

"Creature or other aliens?" Angela asked smiling at the look on their faces. "Oh come on, we know that you are native to the planet Centaras in the Miggelion system, you fought in the war, and your planet was destroyed you are probably descended from the warriors on one the ships that was caught in the battle and span out of time." She looked at Harry.

"The ship was probably badly damaged and un-reparable, it probably crashed here some time in the past, and rather than alien you were identified as mythical creatures." He grinned at his sister before going on. "Normal human's probably hunted you, so you hid until you met the magic users; they believed you to also be magical in nature and accepted you I'm guessing after a fashion since you don't seem to be that friendly to humans."

"Your technological weapons probably broke down over time and you were unable to repair them so you adopted the more primitive Earth weapons which you have stuck with." The shock on the two Centaurs faces was very visible as they spoke. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone your secrets, if you don't tell them ours."

The two Centaurs looked at the eleven year olds standing in front of them. "We could just kill you both who would know?" Chiron replied looking them in the eyes.

"Well our Dad for one, then there's torchwood, UNIT and rather a lot of Dad's companions over the years." Some of it Angela was bluffing about but the Doctor and Jack did know where they were. "Then there's that nosey old wizard and the rest of them, bet they'd want to know what happened to us."

The two pairs stared each other down for a moment, till the Centaurs broke the contact. "As you say." Firenze muttered as they turned away. "Be careful in the forest, we may not always be around to help you."

Harry and Angela watched the Centaurs gallop away then consulted the map, they were not that far from the edge of the forest, a lot more of the map was filled in now than when they started but there was still a vast area that was blank. Looking at each other once more, they folded up the map and headed out of the forest and back into the grounds proper. Tapping the map and speaking the password they had made up, exploration done, Harry placed the parchment in his robes. The pair of them came out near the lake and wandered along beside it as if they were taking a simple stroll in the warm day. It was here that Draco and Blaise found them and dragged the pair off to get their brooms.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking at his Pensive. He had collected together the memories of the staff and those older students who had been close to Harry and Angela, when not Pease blossom had shown up, and had been reviewing them. The arrival of the alleged fairy had shocked him, how had the creature managed to get through the wards was the first question. Next was what the hell did these children know? He had heard of the chosen ones of course, over the history of the wizarding world children had vanished not many, but yes some of the future wizards or witches had simply disappeared never to be heard of again. The fairy if that was what it was, and Dumbledore has some serious doubts that it was, did not seem typical of any fairy he had ever heard of. For a start it was far too big, human size, with black eyes and greenish yellow skin, its ears were pointed and long while its nose was merely a slit in its face, the mouth was large with the front teeth sharp and pointed. It was thin with disproportionately long arms and legs and the wings they were huge easily three feet higher than the fairy's body, from the memories he had looked at they seemed both strong and flexible, since they bent slightly as the creature had sat at the table as they ended at the knee, when they were extended in flight they were easily a good fifteen feet in length from wing tip to wing tip. Smoking though not something that had ever been as popular in the wizarding world as the muggle one, was not unknown to them, however he had never heard of fairies smoking as this one had. He sighed loudly thinking of the memories he had viewed, all in all it was just another piece of the puzzle that was Harry and Angela Smith and a whole package of more unanswered questions about the pair, about the boy he was still sure was really Harry Potter.

Reaching for a lemon drop the old man sat back in his seat, looking around at the paintings of the previous headmasters and mistresses of the school who were watching him with interest. What to do, what to do, then there was the fact that the creature had mentioned Shakespeare even in the wizarding world the bard of Avon was well known. However what could a muggle who had lived in Elizabethan England have to do with a wizard who had children at Hogwarts here and now, unless that man really was Merlin? The old wizard sucked his lemon drop thoughtfully, he had failed to get answers from Harry, maybe he could get them from Angela, perhaps she would not have such a well defended mind as her brother. Satisfied with this plan of attack he sat back in his chair looking round at the paintings, who were watching him with no little interest. He decided to ignore them for now having nothing to say to then and nothing for them to do, most of them realising he was not going to do or say anything relaxed in their frames, or went to visit other portraits.

In his mind the headmaster reviewed what he knew about the Smith twins they were friendly with Draco Malfoy and in Slytherin, he did not care about Angela but it was not what he would have wanted for Harry Potter. They were both Parseltoungues, the boy had an extremely well protected mind, and it would appear that Merlin could possibly be their father, or could that be adopted Father. Both of them seemed to be very gifted as far as magic went, the most outstanding children in their year, they were certainly an interesting pair. He was still convinced that Harry Smith was Harry Potter, no matter what the boy had said when he had talked to him here in his office. Yes the boy had become distressed which is why he had to let him leave, but there was more than one way to get at the truth. Legilimency might not have worked on the boy, however it could work on the girl, and if it did not, well there was always Veritaserum, though it was not supposed to be used on students, a little of it might find its way from his hand into something he gave the boy or the girl to drink. Sitting in his chair making his plans for the future and for the good of the wizarding world, he might have been interested in the information that the children he was contemplating had already trespassed in the forbidden forest, (met the Centaurs and identified them correctly as an alien rather than magical species,) and made it out in one piece.

Draco and Blaise had not wasted their time while Angela and Harry were in the forest; they had seen professor Snape and gotten permission to use the Quiddich pitch to practice a little flying. Marcus Flint had heard the request and decided to see what the first years were like flying. Though first years were not normally on the Quiddich team Draco especially seemed confident of his abilities, and Angela seemed to think Harry was good on a broom. Flint stood to the side of the pitch watching as the four first years appeared; Blaise carried a school broom in his hand while the other three had their own brooms with them. He could not help but smile as Draco and Harry pushed off confidently on their Nimbus Two Thousands, Blaise was the next on one of the old school brooms, finally less confidant that they boys Angela pushed off, he could not help noticing that while the boys zoomed around the pitch daringly, she was more sedate and stayed closer to the ground. He had to admit to himself Draco and Harry flew well, maybe he should be considering them for the team, after all Harry was quick and daring, and Draco for the most part kept up well with him.

It was Angela that noticed her house prefect watching them, and leaving the boys to swoop and dive she landed her broom and came over to talk to him. "Hello Marcus." She said with a smile once she was close enough. "Are you flying too, or just watching the boys show off?"

Smiling at the younger girl who had managed to get on a first name basis with him, he glanced at the boys before replying. "Just thought I'd drop by and see what they can do." He was wishing he had brought his own broom now as he watched them.

"You can borrow mine if you like." Angela offered him her broom and he was a little shocked that she would do that.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, though at the same time wondering why he was not jumping at the offer.

Angela could not hide her smile. "Of course, you look like you're dying to get up there with them and you don't have your broom with you." She extended the broom to him.

"Okay thanks Angela." He took the broom with a smile, if nothing else he would get to fly the new nimbus at least once, kicking off he flew up to join the boys in the sky.

Angela sank down onto the grass watching the boys flying for a few minutes before pulling a book out of her pocket and settling down to do some reading. She was not sure how much time had passed before they joined her back on the ground; she had almost finished her book however.

"That was great Angela thank you so much for letting me ride your broom." Flint reached down a hand and pulled her to her feet; once she was up he turned to Harry and Draco. "Malfoy, Smith I want to see you both at Quiddich tryouts, Zabini if you want to try out too I'd be glad to see you there." The four first years smiled at him as he handed Angela back her broom.

"You can borrow it again if you want." Angela told the older boy, as she wrapped her hand around the handle of her broom.

"Really?" Flint's eyes lit up at the thought of flying on the broom again. "Could I borrow it to train, and for our matches?"

Angela smiled at the look on his face. "Sure you can."

On impulse he hugged the younger girl, and then flushed as the other boys laughed, stepping back he walked away with a slight spring in his step.

"That was nice of you." Blaise commented as the foursome followed more slowly heading back to the school. "Are you sure you belong in Slytherin?"

"Jealous much Zabini?" Draco questioned. "You're just wishing she offered to let you borrow it."

Blaise glared at his friend then could not help smiling as Angela cut in. "You can borrow it next time you guys want to fly, if you like?"

"He's right you know Angela." Draco said with a laugh. "You are too nice for a Slytherin."

"Oh I am, am I?" Angela pushed Draco making him stumble. "Perhaps I should remember that next time you mess you your notes and want to borrow mine."

"You don't have to go that far Angela." Harry said with a laugh of his own as she pushed him too.

Rough housing slightly, the four of them made their way back to the castle to put the brooms away and head off to the great hall to get some lunch. After lunch, they headed back outside to wander round and explore the grounds; well where they were actually allowed to go that is, Angela and Harry had already silently agreed they would not venture into the forest again that day. When the term first started Blaise had not been too happy that they were hanging out with a girl, however over the week she had grown on him slightly, and now after she had offered to lend him her broom and he got to know her a little better he was starting to come around. Besides he suddenly figured he could always use the help with note taking, hers were very good as he knew from the history of magic class. Finally the four of them ended back in front of the castle, not sure what they were going to do next.

"I guess we better head back to Slytherin house." Draco commented as they walked through the entrance hallway. "I still have some homework to do, how about you guys?"

Blaise shrugged and nodded his head knowing that he homework of his own to work on, then the pair looked at Harry and Angela who were both grinning. They had both finished their homework preferring to get it done as soon as possible, rather than have it hanging around waiting to be attended to.

"We've done ours." Harry said with a grin. "We'll catch you guys later."

The pair took off running before Draco and Blaise could say anything, shaking his head as he watched his friends retreating backs, Draco took off in the direction of the dorms. Harry and Angela laughed as they rounded a corner, then slowed down just in case a teacher or prefect happened to be about.

"So." Angela said. "Third floor corridor?"

Harry grinned at her. "Oh you know it." Grabbing her hand he started dragging her towards the nearest stair case.

The pair of them took a little time to reach the second floor of the castle, not having really had a chance to explore up there yet, having been too busy with classes homework and getting settled into their own area of the building. They navigated the moving staircases carefully, wondering how the houses that had their quarters up here managed it everyday. The paintings seemed quite interested in watching them as they navigated their way, the pair acknowledged a few of them that commented on their passage along the stairways but for the most part ignored the paintings, too busy concentrating on not getting thrown off by the various traps and moving topography of the magical castle.

On the second floor they found something that they had not run into before suits of armor, most of them were stationary one or two of them moved an arm or leg creakily as they passed and then settled down again one however was different. Though it appeared to be armor it moved much more than the other suits, the first thing they noticed was that it seemed to be newer than the others, its metal shining, then there was the helmet it seemed to have extra bits on it, and it was more fitted to the face as if it were more a mask than a helmet, then there was the fact that it sounded heavy when it moved, and that it marched more than walked.

Angela pulled out her sonic screwdriver while Harry looked at her. "Is it what I think it is?" He questioned. Angela nodded her head and he pulled his screwdriver out as well, the pair fiddled with the settings and both pointed the devices at the armor. Suddenly the thing seemed to look at them; they backed up a step looking at each other then back at the armor.

"Why is it so cold, why am I so cold?" It questioned.

"Do you have a name?" Angela asked in response.

"Of course I do I'm Michael, where's my Daddy I'm not allowed to run off, and now I'm lost, I want my Daddy and my Mummy."

Harry and Angela looked at each other, it was pretty obvious this was once a child like them, but now, now it was a cyberman. What it was doing here in the magical castle they had no idea; however, possibly it had stumbled here somehow during the battle of canary wharf. The army of ghosts must have come here too somehow, or at least this one had, something about the castle must be affecting the emotional inhibitor of the suit. Michael seemed to be unaware of what he was now, yet seemed to be reacting like the little boy he had been all of a sudden.

"Do you know where my Daddy and Mummy are ?" The cyberman called Michael asked.

"We don't know Michael." Angela said softly. "We're going to try and help you though; do you know where you are?"

"No, I just want my Daddy and my Mummy, I want to go home."

Harry and Angela pointed their screwdrivers at the chest of the cyberman, activating them, Michael dropped to his knees as the Cybus logo on the chest plate came open.

"We're sorry Michael, we're so sorry for what's been done to you, but we're going to help you." Harry said softly as he reached inside looking for the emotional inhibitor chip and pulling it out. "You're going to go to sleep now Michael, and when you wake up you'll be with your Mum and Dad."

"It's okay." Angela added as she pointed her screwdriver into the open chest. "Close your eyes."

"Can you sing to me?" Michael asked. "My Mum used to sing me to sleep, Dad is never as good at it as she is, and I like to hear her sing to me."

Tears running down her cheeks Angela nodded her head as she activated the screwdriver and began to sing, Harry gripped her free hand as tears ran silently down his cheeks.

"S'funny, suddenly I do feel so sleepy, don't remember the last time I went to slee." The blue light in the chest cavity went out and Michael fell silent.

"Is he gone?" Harry questioned.

Angela nodded. "Yes he's at peace now, I wonder just how he got here and if he's the only one or if there are more of them." Harry stood up extending his hand to her; carefully Angela reattached the Cybus logo and took her brothers hand. "So many lives lost, so many families destroyed, and for what, all because one sick man didn't want to die, wanted to get rid of sickness, but instead he was eradicating humanity and he never really got that."

Harry nodded his head. "Come on we better get out of here before someone finds out what we did, lets get back to the common room, I don't feel like exploring anymore today, not after finding Michael."

The pair of them headed back to the dungeons, wiping away their tears as they did. Finding their friends still finishing up their homework they offered to help because that seemed like the human thing to do, and right now they wanted to feel their humanity. After Draco and Blaise's homework was done they got out some games to play.

It was a few hours later that Professor Dumbledore stumbled over the suit of armour and was left wondering what on earth had caused the magic to leave it. He levitated the suit into the air, trying various spells to re-animate it but nothing seemed to work and at last he floated it into an alcove and left it standing there. Walking away he dismissed the problem of the armour from his mind as unimportant for the moment and turned his mind to what he considered to be his main problem, Harry and Angela Smith.

* * *

_**Well there you have it, I just couldn't resist making one of the suits of armour a cyberman well cyberchild really I guess. Though Micheal is now dead and hopefully at peace, he may well reappear in this story again. Or at least his cyberbody may well do so, since Dumbledore stuck him in an alcove when he could not get the magic working again. As for the Centaurs I like the idea of them being alien instead of magical, that's just me of course, but it the Minotaur's were alien why not the Centaurs at least that's my reasoning. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try and update soon with at least one more familiar character and even though the Doctor is off on his own doing other things once he is finished with them he will be back again.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**First off I want to say thank you to RogueNya, The Potters of the Future, SeanHicks4, Kira Kyuu, Ital de Labardo and Araknofobia for the reviews they are very much appreciated. I hope you are all still enjoying this story and many thanks to all of you who have favored this story or have it on alert.**_

_**As before I own nothing that you recognize it's all owned by J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**Anyway on with the story I apologies now for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors it's really late here and I'm trying not to doze off. I will admit now I could not resist having a little bit of fun with this chapter, I hope you will enjoy what happens.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

Chapter Ten

Sunday proved a little uneventful apart from a discovery made by Angela whilst reading. They gave the updated map to Fred and George along with the Marauders map, that one a bit reluctantly it had to be said. Harry Draco and Blaise also took the Nimbus two thousands out for a fly while Angela made a start on the books that not Pease blossom had delivered.

She selected Tbor the Terrible, The Land He Lost and Who Won It, by the Bard of Avalon. The book started off with the history of Tbor who seemed to be some sort of ancient chieftain, somewhat like a King, who had ruled a small portion of what would become Scotland. One day Tbor made a wager with a traveler; he would give the traveler part of his kingdom if the traveler could show him something that had never had living eyes laid on it. If the traveler could not do so, then he would serve Tbor for the rest of his days. The traveler had smiled when he heard the terms of the wager; even thought to refuse to take it would have meant he would be killed. Then he had simply walked over to a nearby hazel tree and pulled off one of the nuts, with a flourish he handed it to Tbor and told him to open it, as the man did the traveler announced that the simple shell once broken would reveal something that no living eye had never seen before. Thought furious Tbor had no choice but to give the traveler the land he had promised, if he had not his tribe would have turned on him. He asked the traveler his name before he left and the traveler said one word.

Merlin!

Angela smiled she knew who the traveler was, of course she did it was her Dad, it was the Doctor, something that was so him, however why would he want the land? Of course there was the wager and Tbor the terrible did sound like bad news, however the Doctor could have got away if he'd really wanted to. Still she had only just started the book so she had a feeling she was going to find out what had happened to the land that Tbor lost and Merlin won.

Merlin the traveler vanished for a while, however no one ever claimed the land that he had won that day, it was as if the land itself refused to allow anyone else to lay claim to it, down the ages the lush land in the shadow of some cliffs remained unclaimed by human hand. An ancient forest un-harvested by anyone grew unchecked and was rumored to have all sorts of fantastic creatures in it, and there was a lake that stretched out over part of the land, that no man ever sailed on, it too was rumored to be home to fantastic creatures but no one ever dared to brave it waters to find out. Then one day four magical friends looking for a place to start a school for children to learn to use their powers and to work together met a strange man by the lake. He offered them his lands on which to build their school with only one proviso that he be allowed access to the school at any time he wished. The four swayed by the man's obvious power agreed, so from Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff received the land on which to build Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was said that once the magical foundations of the school were laid, Merlin preformed certain magic's that would allow him and his blood line access to the castle for the rest of time.

Well that would be quite a long time Angela reflected, having listened along with Harry to her Dad's stories of the adventures he Jack and Martha had, had at the end of the universe in the time, one hundred trillion. Would the Earth even be there then she wondered, then remembered one of the Doctors stories of his adventures with Rose, five billion years from now the Earth would burn when the sun was finally allowed to expand. The planet had been the property of the national trust and they had run out of money so finally, nature so to speak, had been allowed to run its course. Anyway it sounded like her Dad, and she realised suddenly herself and Harry, would have access to Hogwarts for a long, long time. She stopped her train of thought and reflected on that for a moment, could that really be true, she knew the wards on Slytherin reacted to her.

Blood, maybe the key word here was blood; blood magic was one of the oldest forms of magic, it had prevailed in the dark times when the universe was so much smaller and creatures like the Nestenes and the Great Vampires had flourished, in the times of the Carrionites and the Racnoss. She shivered slightly thinking of what she had learned from her Father of those times. The Carrionites had used a science based on words, much like the magic used by wizards now in some ways she supposed, the Carrionites had tried to use Shakespeare to bring them back out of the deep darkness where they had been trapped by Eternals and establish the millennium of blood. Luckily for all concerned apart from the Carrionites that was, the Doctor had trapped them in a Crystal ball, she thought that was one of the things he had left in the vault in Gringotts. Maybe she and Harry needed to find the foundations of the castle and add their blood to the Doctors so that they could move around the castle freely without setting off any of the wards.

If that were true then they would need to find a map of the castle which gave an indication of where the foundations were to be found, and show if it were at all possible to get to them she reflected. It would unfortunately need to be more comprehensive than the Marauders map, since the Marauders would probably have had no interest in something like that.

She continued reading the book till the boys came back from flying, it was obvious that they had, had a good time, they told her that Flint had brought out the Quidditch balls the Quaffle, two Bludgers and the snitch. Harry it seemed had been best at catching the snitch, it sounded as if some of the Slytherin team had come out to play with them and it had turned into quite a competition with them all. Angela was happy that they had, had enjoyed themselvers, Harry seemed to like the game more and more every time he played.

After eating lunch in the great hall, Harry and Angela had headed off to the library to look over the things in the box that not Pease blossom had brought them. They looked over the recipe for the sleep compression potion, the ingredients were not too hard to find apart from a few exotic ingredients, which they found were included in the box. Harry pulled out some of the ingredients looking them over as Angela told him what she had learned from the book about Tbor. Harry laughed a little when she told him about the Hazelnut, then looked thoughtful when she told him about the deal Merlin or rather the Doctor had made with the founders.

"So that means that you should have free access to the place." He commented.

"We should." Angela corrected. "And I know we don't, the wards and charms work on us, I think maybe we need to do something so the castle recognises us." She pulled the book out and flipped it to the page she was looking for. "See here it says that Merlin preformed certain magic's when the foundations were built to allow him and his bloodline free access to the castle, I think it was some sort of blood magic and we need to find that place and add our blood to it so that the castle will recognise us too."

"Yeah that kinda makes sense." Harry replied after thinking for a while. "So we need a really, really good map of the castle the Marauders map just isn't going to cut it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking thought any books they could find about Hogwarts for design specs on the castle, it turned out a fruitless search and they headed to the great hall for dinner feeling a little discouraged. Draco and Blaise dragged them off to the common room after the meal and they spent the evening until bed time playing games and talking.

The week progressed quite normally to start with they had their lessons, got to know their classmates a little better, Harry and Angela excelling as always maybe because they had had four years at the academy already learning to use their power. The pair also took the time to study the first years from the other houses when they had lessons with them, most of them seemed okay, though a few were a bit too ready to draw their wands.

Wednesday in the great hall over breakfast was when things changed; the morning owl post was just arriving when suddenly everyone fell silent as Bruce Springsteen's voice could suddenly be heard singing,

But till then tramps like us

Baby we were born to run

Oh honey tramps like us

Baby we were born to run

Come on with me tramps like us

Baby we were born to run  
Ru-uh-uh-un

Mm-mm-mm-mm

Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ru-uh-uh-uh-un

Mm-mm-mm-mm

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ru-uh-uh-un

"Oh sorry about this." Angela said as she pulled her mobile phone out of her robes glancing round the hall as she did. "I gotta take this it could be important." As the staff and students watched her in shock she answered the called. "Hello Jack."

"Hey Angel how are you." Jack's voice sounded in her ear. "Put me on speaker will you?"

Putting the mobile on the table between herself and her brother, the girl smiled at him and hit the loudspeaker button, there were squeals and screams from around the hall as a hologram of Jack appeared. It appeared rather ghostly at first as he smiled at Angela and Harry.

"Hey Micky can you tweak things a bit, it's a bit fuzzy on this end." Jacks image solidified slightly. "Ahh that's better, hello kid's nice place I must say." Jacks hologram was turning around and having a good look at the great hall. "Nice ceiling." He was looking up now. "Kinda reminds me of one I saw on Caporiaxan, nice people the Caporiaxan's blue skin and very, very friendly if you know what I mean." He seemed lost in thought for a moment, while both Harry and Angela face palmed themselves.

Hermione Granger seemed to have recovered the ability to speak first because suddenly she started talking loudly about the misuse of muggle artifacts, along with the penalties for misuse of them.

Jack turned round to look at her before saying. "What a little know it all, maybe you could call me in a few years though, you're going to be a cute little thing."

"Jack be nice and behave." Harry groaned, as the former time agent continued to look around the hall.

"You guys never want me to have any fun." Jack protested. "Hey there sweet cheeks call me." He had spotted one or more of the elder students, though just who he was speaking too was anybody guess.

Snape seemed to be the first of the professors to recover he stormed over to his houses table where the strange man had appeared. Jack was dressed in his normal world war two RAF uniform minus his great coat so did look a little out of place.

"What is the meaning of this?" The professor demanded. "As Miss Granger pointed out meddling with muggle artifacts is forbidden."

"Well hello, and who are you?" Jack was eyeing Snape with undisguised interest.

"I'm professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, potions master here at Hogwarts, and you who are you sir just how did you breach the wards protecting this castle?"

Jack gave a broad toothy grin. "Oh dark and brooding, you so remind me of someone, how about we get better acquainted with each other, I learned this trick on Antimasque its to die for, well not literally you understand, but I'm sure you'd like it."

Snape pulled out his wand and cast a wordless spell at Jack, of course with Jack being a hologram it had no effect on him, apart that is from a look of interest appearing on his face and his grin getting wider. With a look of frustration on his face Snape cast another ineffective spell at the former time agent. He jumped back however when the face of Micky Smith suddenly appeared on Jack's shoulder, obviously back in the hub he was trying to see what Jack up to. Snape sat down heavily on the bench when that happened looking worried and giving both men dirty looks.

"What the hell is going on Captain Cheesecake?" Micky demanded. "You said you needed to ask Harry and Angela something, oh nice castle room by the way, you're bloody lucky Ianto is upstairs or you'd be on decaff or worse instant."

"Why does everyone want to spoil my fun?" Jack demanded turning to face Angela and Harry once more. "And that's captain beefcake to you, how many times do I have to tell you that, besides you know you want some of this." He moved his hands to indicate his body.

"Jack that's my fiancé you're flirting with there, now pack it in." Martha's face appeared on Jacks other shoulder causing some more screams from the more easily alarmed students. "Hey you two how are you?" She added spotting Harry and Angela, while professor Snape just sat there on the bench, totally lost as to what he could say in reply to the irrepressible Captain.

"Anyway tall dark and brooding do you have a first name?" Jack continued to flirt. "Unless you're into role playing that is, in that case bring it on."

Snape sat there opening and closing his mouth with no words coming out, several of the students were whispering to each other, while some of the other professors were sniggering watching the undignified position the normally unflappable potions master was in.

"Jack I'll call Dad." Angela threatened drawing Jacks eyes back to her.

"Oh yes your Dad, knew there was a good reason I called, need to talk to him and well we can't seem to get hold of him, for some reason he's not picking up." Jack was now refocused.

Harry and Angela looked at each other this sounded interesting, maybe even fun. Jack caught the look on their faces and started shaking his head, before either of them could say anything. They both knew without asking that he was not going to give them any details short of the fact that he needed to talk to the Doctor.

"Jack, come on tell us?" Angela pleaded, pouting slightly, as Micky and Martha stepped back and their heads vanished from Jacks shoulders.

"Not no way, not no how, I just need to get hold of your Dad so I need you two to tell me where he is." Jack stated firmly.

"He's in the Tricros system, he said he was going to consult with the Technomages about something." Harry offered, trying not to smile at the way the whole school was paying attention to what he was saying, which was why he had switched to galactic standard, as spoken in the fifty first century.

"We could send him a message on our psychic paper if you want?" Angela offered in the same tongue. "Or have you tried that?"

Jack shook his head indicating that he hadn't and smiled as Martha elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh all right, Christmas, any Christmas plans yet, cos if you don't we were thinking that maybe you could spend it at the hub with us?" Jack was back to English now. "Oh all right yes I know, the thing is Micky refuses to spend Christmas with Martha's family because we all know there'll be nothing but trouble if they all get together plus the fact what a know it all and attention hog Annalise is." He cast a sympathetic look over his shoulder. "Anyway Ianto's getting a tree and Gwen and Martha are cooking, and I'm in charge of the bar." He eyed Snape again. "I'd even include you, the fun we could have in greenhouse." Jack ducked as Martha's hand appeared over his head and they knew she had taken a swipe at him.

"Yeah I think we'll talk to Dad and see what he has planned before committing." Harry replied quickly he had a bad feeling that they were going to be in a whole heap of trouble for what Jack was doing. "Was there anything else?"

Jack shook his head smiling at them as Angela picked up her phone, then with a wicked grin on his face leaned forward and whispered something in Snape's ear. No one else heard what Jack had to say to the obviously flustered professor but the man blushed slightly and leapt to his feet as Angela hurriedly broke the connection. Once Jack vanished Snape held out his hand for the mobile and Angela handed it to him without a word.

"Obviously this will need to be examined to see what magic's have been done on it." The potions master said trying to regain his composure. "We will be contacting your Father about this."

"Dad already knows about it." Harry said quietly. "He's the one who altered it and it's not magic, its jiggery pokery, Dad's really good at jiggery pokery."

Snape slipped the phone into his robes and swept out of the hall leaving the students and teachers whispering and giggling in his wake. It was going to be a trying and awkward day for the students who had potions lessons that day that was for sure, and since the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years had him first they were not looking forward to the lesson that much. Harry and Angela continued with their breakfast, seemingly unaffected by the uproar that the phone call from Jack had caused. Hermione could be heard over at the Gryffindor table quoting cases of magical misuse of muggle artifacts and the punishments that the perpetrators had received, occasionally glancing over at Harry and Angela who were ignoring her.

"I can't believe how that guy spoke to Snape." Draco finally addressed his two friends.

"It's Jack." Angela said as if that explained everything. "He'll flirt with anything and at his age, well he's not going to stop now?"

"So is the guy you know, like gay?" Blaise asked quietly, flushing slightly at the implied mention of sex.

"Gay no, omnisexual yes."

"Omnisexual?" Blaise questioned.

"Yeah." Angela replied seemingly unconcerned as she popped a bite of toast into her mouth and chewed swallowing before adding. "You know, not just humans."

"Bloody hell." Draco swore then looked round quickly to make sure none of the professors had picked up on the fact that he had done so.

"Dad can make him behave though." Harry continued. "Though he says that Jack needs to go everywhere twice, the second time to apologise."

That brought the conversation to a close as the professors started getting up from the head table and making their way out of the hall, signaling to the students that it was time to get off to class. There was a general scramble for the exits and the four of them joined in the general exodus their bags over their shoulders as they headed for the dungeons and their potions lesson.

Soon the first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were milling round in the corridor and the potions lab. Hermione was still trying to tell anyone who would listen how wrong it was to misuse muggle artifacts, then some of the horror stories she knew of about what had happened to muggles who had got hold of magically altered devices.

"Serves them right." Draco muttered earning himself a hard look from Harry and Angela, which did not go un-noticed by Blaise.

"All right you lot go on in and sit down." Snape had walked up unseen by any of them. "Miss Granger five points from Gryffindor for making such a noise when you should be waiting quietly." He swept past them all leading them into the room. "Mr. Smith Miss Smith you are to report to the headmaster after you have eaten lunch, I trust you remember the password from last time Mr. Smith?" He glowered at the class. "Be warned all of you if I hear one mention of that, that, man in the great hall you will find yourselves facing my displeasure." He flicked his wand at the board revealing the potion written there. "You will work in pairs again, not however the pairs you were in for your last lesson, well what are you waiting for get on with it and work quietly."

Harry and Angela looked at each other, having to be silent did not affect them since they could talk mind to mind. Angela suggested Harry partner either Draco or Blaise, since she had a partner of her own in mind, though she did mention that she thought that he might end up working with both of the other boys. The Slytherin's and Gryffindors were pairing up, Harry walked up to Draco and Blaise looked hopefully towards Angela then frowned as he saw her walking towards the Gryffindors.

"You're working with me Neville." She grabbed the arm of the startled boy and towed him after her, as everyone else including Snape stared at the pair of them in shock.

"Are you sure about this, I mess up everything?" Neville questioned her as she found an unoccupied desk for the two of them.

"You don't mess up in herbology." The girl replied. "Sit there and get a fire going for the cauldron, I'll get the things we need."

Everyone else started pairing up quickly, however two boys, one from each house were left. Ron and Blaise looked at each other, neither one willing to make the first move.

That is until Ron spat out. "I'm not working with a filthy snake."

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped looking up. "Mr. Zabini, join one of the pairs and you can work in a three, as for you Mr. Weasley you may sit at the back of the class quietly, you fail the assignment and I will see you tonight for detention."

"That's not fair." Ron all but shouted, looking at the professor.

"Make that twenty points, and a weeks worth of detentions would you care to try and make it any more?" Ron shook his head. "I thought so, carry on the rest of you."

Blaise quickly joined Harry and Draco, knowing that apart from Angela, they were the best at potions in the class. His two friends smiled at him and made room for him at their table.

Meanwhile Angela had Neville reading out the instructions to her, hoping it would help him to focus his mind on what they were doing. After watching the boy carefully for the week in the classes they shared, she had come to the conclusion that all he was really lacking was self confidence. She tried to get him talking as they worked, while carefully keeping an eye on what he was doing. He was very quiet at first but eventually started to open up to her, telling her that he had been raised by his Grandmother. His family had been scared he was a squib and various relations had tried to force his magic. Angela sighed softly no wonder the poor boy lacked self confidence; he'd had any confidence knocked out of him by his family.

Angela had memorised the potion instructions when she looked at the board and it was one she had made before, so she concentrated on getting Neville to do most of the work in the hopes of building up his confidence, while making sure he did not mess it all up. Surprisingly it seemed to be working, though she did have to keep reassuring him as Snape stalked around the classroom glaring at people as he passed, or growling at those who got things wrong.

Finally the lesson came to an end and they began bottling their potions for marking, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Angela and Neville were the only ones who's potions were the right shade of colour, of the others Hermione's was closest to the ones they had brewed, but still not the exact colour that the potion called for. After handing in their potions, everyone thankfully exited the classroom with a disgruntled Ron trailing after them. The rest of the morning was uneventful, thought Angela did promise to partner with Blaise in the next potions lesson which seemed to make him happy especially after Harry told him that Angela was the better one at potions.

The pair of them ate their lunch with the other two boys before telling them they would see them in class and headed off to the headmasters study. After giving the password and riding up the spiral staircase they found themselves outside Dumbledore's door. Harry knocked and they went in, to see the old man sitting at his desk looking at them, Angela's phone lay in front of him.

"Miss Smith, Mr. Smith, Angela, Harry, come in and sit down." The children approached the desk and each one sat in one of the comfortable chairs while the old man picked up the phone turning it over in his hands. "I take it this is a muggle item?" Angela nodded. "Fascinating quite fascinating, ingenious in fact, and that it should work here where muggle devices don't work, one would think it had been enchanted in some way." He looked at both the children who in turn looked straight back at him. "And therein lies the puzzle, since neither I, professor Snape, professor McGonagall or professor Flitwick can find any sort of enchantment on it." He looked expectantly at the pair of them and both the children could feel him pushing at their minds with legilimency, though all he was getting from both of them was a long corridor with lots of closed and bolted doors.

"We did tell professor Snape it wasn't magically altered sir, Dad just did a little jiggery pokery as he calls it on them so they work anywhere." Harry stated while Angela experimentally pushed at Dumbledore's mind since he had opened the connection.

"Well since the item has not been magically altered I suppose I had better return it to you." Dumbledore seemed to be unaware of Angela's attempt to probe his mind, he passed the phone over to them and Harry took it slipping it into his robes. "Now there is the other matter of how your friends." He paused at that word looking at them both again hoping they would start to think about Jack; however he was still getting nothing. "Gained access to this castle at breakfast, somehow circumventing all the wards on this school meant to keep out anyone and everyone."

"That's cos he wasn't really here sir." Harry said talking for both of them. "It was just his image that everyone could see, and as for his behavior." He just knew something was going to be said about Jack flirting especially with Professor Snape who so he had over heard was still talking out his embarrassment on the other houses. "Well that's just Jack he's not going to change anytime soon if at all, and considering he's ancient, I really don't think that's going to happen." He smiled as Dumbledore actually laughed.

"Come now young Mr. Potter, your friend is not ancient, just a few decades older than you, where as I maybe. could be called ancient."

"Oh no sir, Jack is Ancient you're just old and its Smith sir, not Potter."

Dumbledore looked at the pair of them with a little sigh breaking off his attempt at legilimency, Angela let the connection break as he did and the twins looked at him, wide eyed and innocent.

"I really fail to see how that would work." Dumbledore replied since I am undoubtedly much older than your friend." That caused Harry and Angela to look at each other and grin. "Well although your house master may have been somewhat embarrassed, that was not your doing, so I find there is nothing to punish either of you for." He looked over his glasses at them. "I would be more interested in finding out how those devices of yours showed your friends image in the great hall."

"Oh the phone didn't do that, that was happening from Jacks end, the

Phone just gave him a signal to lock onto." Angela replied quickly.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Oh well." He gestured to the bowl of lemon drops on his desk. "Lemon drop either of you." Both of them declined. "Well you may go you don't want to be late for class."

"No sir, good day sir." They both coursed making a hasty retreat.

Once outside they looked at each other. "So what did you find out?" Harry enquired as they headed off to class.

"Well he still thinks you're Harry Potter, and he thinks he might be able to trip you up into admitting it." They quickened their pace as they headed for class, "You're supposed to be some hero, and he wants to use you in a war against some dark wizard called Voldemort." They looked at each other.

"Like Dad would ever let that happen." Harry commented, while Angela silently agreed. "Did you send him a message about Jack wanting him?"

Angela shook her head and pulled out her psychic paper and looked at it picturing the message she wanted the Doctor to see. Once that was done they quickly headed off to their first afternoon class, hoping that Jack's antics of the morning would soon be forgotten.

* * *

_**So there you have it, I just could not resist having Jack flirt with Snape, it just seemed like something he would do and I have a feeling Snape would be at a bit of a loss for words especially when his spells did'nt work. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read my story. I'm sure you are all wondering what the Doctor is up to and when he will be back. It won't be long till you find out.**_

_**I am very glad to read all of the comments and views that you leave me in fact I love getting reviews. However having said that I do also realise that there are some people out there who are not going to like my story and I'm fine with that after all it would be a pretty boring world if we all liked the same thing now wouldn't it? And to quote a line from a film even Bambi had haters.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter done, I've gone for a slight change of pace with this one I'm sure you'll see what I mean when you read it. I hope you will enjoy it thanks to ultima-owner, SeanHicks4, OldMasterMage, Ital de Labardo, Kira Kyuu, AnFan-n-More, and killroy225 for the reviews and also thanks for the DM's I received. **_

_**Reviews do help to keep me motivated so please if you like the story or want to make any comments please leave me one. **_

_**I've just got myself a dragon so any flames will be fed to him**_

_**As always anything you recognise probably does not belong to me it'll be owned by J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**Okay on with the story.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Eleven**

The Doctor tapped his chin musingly, when he and Angela had arrived in Privet drive a set of events had been set in motion that were still playing out. When he had seen young Harry his parental heart, already warmed by his young daughter, had melted for the sad young boy being abused by his family. He also suspected some sort of involvement by the Tardis, though he was not quite sure how she had pulled if off this time. The darkness that had been identified in Harry by the magi on Meritonia, had caused him some concern, however with the adoption and the probing he had done of the boys mind he had come to realise that there was something not Harry in his mind. For now it seemed to be dormant, and he was reluctant to risk harm to his son by doing more than monitor and contain it until he knew more about it and could finally safely remove it.

He had checked on that dark presence is Harry's mind over the time they had been a family making sure it posed no threat to his young son, while never letting Harry be aware that it was there. It concerned him that the boy's scar was hurting him suddenly and he wanted answers to the question of why. Then there was the book, the book he had appropriated from the Malfoy's there was something about that book that set his senses on edge. It looked like just an old book, devoid of any writing but at the same time he was sure there was something in it. Something was off about it, evil even; the magi on Meritonia had not been able to help him with it, apart from telling him that it was definitely dark and dangerous.

Opening the book he placed his hands on either side of it "What are you?" He mused looking at it. "Dark and dangerous, yet no one can figure out just what you are."

Sighing he turned away, he had hoped that by coming here to the Tricros system, for a consultation with the Techno Mages he might get some much needed answers. However so far they had managed to turn up nothing, well not nothing exactly, they knew it was magical, (like he hadn't already figured that out on his own,) and dangerous, (well duh,) however they could not tell just what it was. The leaders of the Techno Mages had promised that they would consult with some old tomes that came from the lost times. Now he was rather impatiently waiting to see what they came up with, and wishing there was something more that he could do. Books should have writing in he decided suddenly to himself, why would an old empty book be kept, when a book full of knowledge would be so much more valuable, well in his opinion anyway, and how did an empty book become dark and dangerous? Going purely on a hunch, and they were so often right and all he had to go on, he fetched a pen and made a mark on the pristine page. For a moment the ink stayed there on the surface, and then slowly it was absorbed by the paper.

"Now that's interesting." The Doctor was grinning as he wrote, hello.

The ink was absorbed again and then slowly in another invisible hand the word hello appeared then the question who are you?

Giving a little laugh the Doctor clapped his hands before writing, I'm the Doctor who are you?

My name is Tom Riddle this is my diary I put a little of my fifteen year self into the pages of this book.

The Doctor stepped back and looked at the book, a simple diary he didn't think so, then with a flick of his wrist he closed it and headed off to tell the mages what he had found out. Once he had done that however he felt a little like he had nothing to do since the mages were busy, for want of a better word, questioning Tom Riddles diary. He was quite pleased to get Angela's message on his psychic paper; first he called Jack and got a heavily edited version of what had happened at the school when Jack managed to get a look at Hogwarts via his vortex manipulator.

Jack had run into something strange and the Doctor could not resist a quick trip back to Earth, he felt a slight pang of guilt at not telling Harry and Angela that he was on Earth but he was bored waiting for the mages to tell him something and it was only a little side trip after all not really worth mentioning, then he would get back to the diary. It was nice to catch up with every one and finally get to meet Gwen who bore a remarkable resemblance to one Gwyneth, the servant girl he had met who had sealed the rift, and Ianto who seemed to be Jack's significant other. It turned out much to the Doctor's surprise that Torchwood had encountered a creature that actually lived in the void and had somehow utilised the rift to enter their reality. Thankfully though the thing was pretty weak and once they knew what to do it was fairly simple to beat it and return it to where it came from. He also managed to get a small supply of low dose retcon * from them just enough to erase a small amount of memory.

Once that was done, he headed back to the Techno Mages who had some good news for him. The high council a group made up of the most powerful mages on the planet, someone had come up with the bright idea that, that made them most qualified to run things, luckily for everyone else though they had lots of staffers that actually took care of the day to day running of things and made sure things went smoothly. As in there being food in the shops and any transports running on time, that the museums got funding just mundane things like that. However for something like the diary they were the go to people. They had managed to get some answers from it, and were able to tell the Doctor that it actually held a piece of the soul, the Doctor raised his eyebrows at that one, of one fifteen year old Tom Riddle who was also calling himself Lord Voldemort. By interrogating the soul fragment, and yes torturing him slightly had been involved, though no one was going into any details on that. They had found that the boy, as he had been when he created the diary planned to make a series of items called horcruxes, he had decided on seven of these items as being the ideal number to have. On studying the term in some ancient tomes they had found that horcruxes were made by the ultimate act of evil, murder, which literally ripped the soul apart, after committing the murder a spell could be cast which would infuse the ripped part of he soul into an object which would them become the horcrux. The mages and the Doctor found this very worrying as it meant the boy Tom would have had to have committed a murder at the age of fifteen.

From their interrogation of the partial spirit in the diary they also found that he intended to use items that were important, or held some significance to him. Their research also found something that they had no idea if Tom knew or not, that being that there was no limit to the amount of horcruxes that the wizard or witch could create, though a murder would be necessary to make each one. However the more horcruxes created, the more the creator's soul would be divided into progressively smaller portions, and he or she would lose more of her or his natural humanity as the soul became increasingly unstable. Because of this instability, under very specific conditions, a soul fragment could be sealed within an object without the intention or knowledge of the creator. While the object thus affected would, like any horcrux, preserve the immortality of the creator, it would not become a "Dark object. Further research turned up the fact that horcruxes created from inanimate objects were extremely difficult to destroy. They could not be destroyed by conventional means such as smashing, breaking, or burning. To be destroyed, a Horcrux must suffer damage so severe that repair through magical means would be impossible. Very few magical objects or spells were powerful enough to achieve this. Once a Horcrux was irreparably damaged, the fragment of soul within it would be destroyed. As yet the council of magi had not turned up any spells that could be used in the destruction though they had tried several on the diary, while it seemed to be hurt by them it was not irreparably damaged. They also had no idea what else Tom might have used in the creation of them, since the boy had not when he created the diary decided on what else he wanted to use. However there was some good news, being Techno mages they had managed to create a horcrux detector, that was keyed to Tom Riddle, or should that be Lord Voldemort, so that the Doctor could look for other horcruxs made by the dark wizard. The device simply named the horcrux detector was given with the diary to the Doctor; as far as the Techno mages were concerned the rest was up to him.

For some reason known only to herself the Tardis had deposited them in London in time for both Angela and Harry to get letters from Hogwarts, so the Doctor suspected that that was as good a time to start looking as any other. How Angela had actually got her letter he was still not quite sure, her birth had never been registered on Earth after all there was no real need to do so, she was a Timelord. For now he decided he would just accept it as magic, after all that was as good an explanation as any other maybe a better one than some he might come up with. Now he was left with a conundrum what did he do about the possible horcruxs that the young Tom Riddle might have made.

"Well old girl what do you think?" His hand gently caressed the Tardis console. "What do we do now have you got any ideas?"

The Tardis thrummed slightly, and the lights flickered, the Doctor nodded his head as something had passed between them, then his quick nimble fingers activated the controls, he had a feeling she would take him where he needed to be.

He pushed open the door of the Tardis and looked around they seemed to have landed in a small village. Not sure why he picked up the perception filter he had made for himself back when he had Martha traveling with him and slipping it around his neck, while relying on the Tardis perception filter to keep her hidden, he stepped out. Looking around he could not help noticing how scared and worried people looked, then he spotted four people three men, and a woman who he realised as he looked more closely held a baby in her arms.

"Think about it James." One of them said sounding a little cross. "It makes perfect sense for Peter to be your secrets keeper, you-know-who would never think of him, he and his death eaters will think I'm the one who's the keeper and chase me, you'll all be safe."

"I don't know Sirius you're the stronger wizard." The dark haired man who looked strangely familiar replied.

"What if you-know-who were to find out and come after me?" The last of the men questioned. "I wouldn't last long."

"It'll be okay Peter, James, Lilly and young Harry will go into hiding and then so will you, no one will suspect anything." The man called Sirius reassured him and the Doctor had a feeling he knew who he was looking at, this was Harry's family and obviously their friends.

"You can do this Wormtail." The woman spoke and the Doctor could not help stepping closer, wanting to look at little Harry in her arms knowing he was invisible to them. "I just wish we knew why you-know-who is after us."

"Because he's a crazy nutcase." James replied in an off hand way. "I think Padfoot is onto something though." He smiled at Sirius, so he must be Padfoot the Doctor guessed. "If you are our secrets keeper Wormtail no one would ever suspect."

The Doctor decided he did not like this Wormtail, Peter very much, something about the man was off. The Timelord wandered away a little looking round as he spotted a sign that told him he was in the village of Godrics Hollow. Then he turned his attention back to the three men and the woman he wished he could talk to them, find out more about what was going on, but he didn't dare to impact the events here for fear of what could happen. Lilly and James were going to die and young Harry was going to be orphaned, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He looked over at the baby in Lilly's arms who would one day be his son. The wizards and witch seemed to have reached a consensus, Peter had agreed to be the Potters secrets keeper and it seemed like the four of them were off to do some magic that was involved with keeping the Potters safe. The Doctor found himself following them quietly at a slight distance, he slipped in the door behind them hoping that the perception filter would work as well on wizards as it did on ordinary humans. The wizards proceeded to do something they called a Fidelius Charm, as far as the Doctor could tell it was designed so that only the person designated as the secrets keeper could divulge the whereabouts of the people being protected by the charm, no one else not even people who had been told the secret by the secrets keeper would be able to say anything.

Once the charm was done Lilly went upstairs to put Harry down for a nap, the Doctor followed quietly and once she was gone looked down at the little boy who was curled up in his crib.

Reaching out a finger the Doctor lifted Harry's fringe from his forehead seeing it unmarked and unblemished. "I'm so sorry Harry." He whispered softly. "I wish I could do something to help, take you and your parents far, far away so you could have them not just Angela and I." He was totally absorbed in the little boy before him.

Lilly stopped on the stairs realising she had forgotten something in Harry's room hurrying back she was shocked to see the tall man leaning over her son's crib. Clapping a hand over her mouth she muffled a startled squeal who the hell was this man standing over her infant son, she silently drew her wand and crept up behind him. Then she heard him talking quietly to Harry as if he knew him as if he cared about him.

"I can't do anything to stop what's going to happen Harry, I wish so much that I could, but when I arrived I became part of events and I can't cross my own time line, Jack had to wait so long to come find me at the point our time lines intersected, he had to watch me, waiting for that right moment." Harry whimpered softly and Lilly watched, wand drawn in case he should show the slightest sign of hurting her son. The unknown man reached out and gently lifted him into his arms. "There are so many things I wish I could change my son." Did the stranger just call Harry his son? "I was so alone till Rose came into my life and then there was her and later Angela and then you."

Lilly watched as he rocked Harry gently in his arms wondering what he was talking about, he could be dangerous, yet there was something about him that was comforting. Harry certainly seemed to think so, he was burbling happily at the man who was gently holding him. Then he turned and Lilly felt the shock of recognition, Barty Crouch Jr her wand came up pointing right at him.

"Put my son down Crouch and get away from him." Lilly didn't want to risk hurting her son if she cast a spell, why oh why had she let things go this far why hadn't she challenged him when she first saw him. "James, Padfoot, Wormtail." She wanted help as the man showed no sign of putting her son down, instead he was just looking at her.

"He has your eyes." Crouch said suddenly, looking at her and taking a step forward.

"Stay right where you are." James had entered the room his wand drawn because of the fear in his wife's voice.

"You're James; I saw you in Harry's mind, you had him ridding a broom." The Doctor smiled at them. "I'm the Doctor by the way; don't think I introduced myself, could you put the sticks down?"

"Lilly take Harry." James ordered and his wife stepped forward to lift Harry from the Doctor's arms. "Now Crouch walk slowly down the stairs."

The Doctor could not help noticing the way Wormtail was looking at him, as if he knew him well and was expecting him to do something.

"Actually it's The Doctor or just Doctor if you like." He smiled at them all trying to appear harmless.

"Just how did you get in here?" Sirius, Padfoot demanded.

"Perception filter." The Doctor replied leading them down the stairs, once in the front room he simply went silent and still, letting the filter affect them.

"What the Hell?" James demanded. "Where is he where did he go, he didn't apparate, how did he do that?"

"I'm still here." Suddenly the Doctor snapped back into focus. "Like I said perception filter, now then how about a nice cup of tea and then we can talk?"

"What magic is that?" They had all let their wands drop slightly as Peter, Wormtail questioned what had just happened.

"Not magic, science, now how about the cup of tea, very British drinking tea you know." He looked at them expectantly, as he slipped off the perception filter and put it into his pocket.

To his surprise James found himself heading off to the kitchen, while the Doctor made himself at home, finally the others sat themselves down as well, Lilly gently rocking Harry in her arms. No one spoke again till James came back in with the tea.

"So who are you Doctor and why are you here?" James handed the Doctor a cup of tea and sat down next to Lilly.

"Oh I'm a traveller just passing though, saw you guys and got curious." The Doctor brought the cup to his lips and then put it down he could not help noticing James relaxing slightly. "So what did you put in the tea?"

James tensed up again. "Nothing." The Doctor could tell he was lying, not that he was too. "So Doctor?"

"Oh all right then." The Doctor looked at them all and Lilly could not help noticing how old his eyes looked. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Timelord, I'm from the planet Galifrey in the constilation of Kaster borous, at "galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre" which is some 250 million light years away from Earth I'm 963 years you got a problem with that?"

Sirius looked at him as if he had grown another head and took a large gulp of his hot tea; Lilly pulled Harry closer to her a look of concern on her face, as the Doctor looked at them all. James looked like he could not believe his ears, while Wormtail just looked scared.

"Another world?" Sirius got out as he gulped at his tea again.

"Galifrey, the Shining World of the Seventh System, the Citadel of the Time Lords stands on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, the trees are silver-leafed, while at night the sky is a burnt orange, and there are vast mountain ranges with fields of deep red grass, capped with snow." The Doctor smiled. "As a child I ran for miles and hours in those fields, oh it's beautiful that old planet."

"So you're saying that you came from another planet two hundred and fifty million light years away and you just happened to run into us and take an interest in Harry?" The Doctor was happy to see that James was drinking his tea now.

"Well I like to look in every now and again and keep an eye on things this is one of my favourite planets." The Doctor was sure that James has slipped him something, he was talking far too much, well not too much since he liked to talk but he was telling them too much. The others were all drinking their tea now and he could not help smiling. "So what did you give me James?"

"Veritaserum, a truth potion." James put down his now empty cup looking at the Doctor. "So you're really an honest to goodness alien, you look exactly like a man called Barty Crouch Jr you know."

The Doctor looked thoughtful as he finished his tea, glad to see that everyone else had finished theirs as well.

"Bound to happen somewhere I suppose, lot of planets out there, lot of people."

"How come you look human?" Wormtail asked.

"Well to me you look Timelord." He smiled seeing them starting to look sleepy. "Oh and just so you know I put something in the tea too, a little drug called retcon, it's an amnesia pill, you should all start to feel sleepy soon, don't worry its harmless I only gave you enough to erase your memory of the time you found me, I'm so sorry I really am, but its for the best that you don't remember I was ever here, oh by the way how do wizards get their news?"

"The Daily Prophet." Lilly said her head starting to droop. "There offices are off Diagon alley."

"Know it well." The Doctor smiled and stood up. "I'll just take young Harry here back up to bed." He looked fondly at the sleeping boy that in few years would be his son. "It was nice to meet you all." The drowsy wizards watched as he left the room and then one after the other descended into sleep. He knew that they would not remember him at all as he took Harry back up to bed, before slipping the Tardis key that he had made into a perception filter over his head and quietly left the house.

Heading back to the Tardis he entered and fired up the engines he was pretty sure that there was something about the Potters death that the Tardis wanted him to know, so he headed off to the Leaky Cauldrons courtyard so he could get to the offices of the Prophet. He had come forward a year in time to make sure that he could get the information he wanted. Sitting in the offices of the Prophet the Doctor began to suspect that things were not quite what they seemed. The report said that Lord Voldemort, he refused to say you-know-who, or to be more exact he supposed Tom Riddle had attacked the Potter family and killed Lilly and James. Harry however became known as the boy who lived, since for some reason the curse Tom had tried to use on him had rebounded off the boy and onto the man, most people seemed to think it had destroyed him. However it was reported that Sirius Black was a Death Eater, or a follower of Tom's and had betrayed the Potters, except that couldn't be true since from what the Doctor had understood of their charm, Wormtail was the secrets keeper. The reports also stated that Sirius tracked Wormtail down and attacked him killing him as well as twelve muggles. Sirius was arrested for betraying the Potters, killing Wormtail and the twelve muggles, and sent to Azkaban without trial by Bartemius Crouch Senior. That the Doctor was guessing was the Father of the man the Potters and their friends had told him he looked like. Satisfied by his research but worried about what might be happening to Sirius he looked up Azkaban Prison what he found caused him no little concern.

The prison appeared to be in the North sea, generally, only very severe crimes were punished with a term in Azkaban, he guess what Sirus was supposed to have done tied in with that. Azkaban had a reputation of evil it was guarded by creatures called the Dementors, working under the British Ministry of Magic. The large presence of Dementors rendered the inmates incapable of happiness and forced them to relive their worst memories, as they become gradually helpless and often severely insane. The only spell effective against them was the Patronus Charm, and Azkaban was considered impossible to escape from. The Doctor did not like the sound of the Dementors, his research told him that they were approximately ten feet tall covered in dark hooded cloaks. They were described as soul sucking fends, feeding on the positive emotions of the prisoners whilst making them relieve their worst experiences. He did not like to think of the seemingly friendly Sirius being stuck in a place like that, especially without a trial.

Putting everything back where he had got it, it was a thoughtful Doctor who headed back to the Tardis he knew he had to get to the bottom of things, had Sirus really killed Wormtail and twelve other people or was there more to all this than met the eye. Why had Bartemius Crouch Senior, imprisoned the other man without a trial, surely he was entitled to one. Starting the Tardis up a thoughtful Doctor headed off into space and time.

* * *

_**Well there you have it I thought you might like to know what the Doctor was up to while Harry and Angela are at Hogwarts studying and yes it will tie in with what's going to happen in the following chapters.**_

*** Retcon or B67 is an amnesia pill that can cause people to forget recent memories. Jack used it on Gwen when she first got interested in Torchwood and she in turn used it on Rhys when she confessed her affair with Owen. It was also used by the whole team to forget about the alien Adam. The length of time memory is affected depends on the size of the dose administered. The Doctor used a low dose amount to just remove the amount of time the Wizards had seen him. It is a fast acting drug and those dosed with it normally fall asleep very quickly.**

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter it'll be back to Harry Angela and the others in the next one.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is Chapter Twelve I hope you are going to enjoy it I've tried to move things on a bit hope you like it. I have no intention at this time to make any of the other creatures of the wizarding world into aliens, I read a book where Centaurs were actually an alien space travelling race and I sorta borrowed that.**_

_**Thanks to Kira Kyuu, AnFan-n-More, killroy225, ultima-owner, RogueNya, SeanHicks4, and Ital de Labardo for reviewing for me it is much appreciated.**_

_**As always anything you recognise does not belong to me but to J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**Anyway on with the story please leave me a review and let me know if you are enjoying the story and what you think of it.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Twelve**

A month had now passed since Jack had phoned the twins and caused Snape so much embarrassment. For several days after the potions master had taken out his ruffled feelings on the students, deducting points for the slightest reason. However after the call was not repeated he had calmed down a little and returned to his normal acerbic self. To say that he was a little puzzled by the blooming friendship between Neville Longbottom and his star Slytherins was an understatement. Ever since Angela had literally dragged Neville to be her potions partner, the boy had started to tentatively seek the twins out. Something which had not gone un-noticed by the other first year Slytherins, at first they had been most rude to the young Gryffindor. Malfoy and Zabini foremost amongst them, seemingly wanting to keep the Smiths friendship for themselves, not that he blamed them for that, it was a very Slytherin thing to do. However Harry and Angela weren't having that, he was not sure what the pair had said, but suddenly Malfoy and Zabini could be heard pointing out that even if he was a Gryffindor, Longbottom was a pureblood. He also suspected that it did not hurt that Longbottom excelled in Herboligy, a subject young Mr. Malfoy for one, was having problems with.

Professor McGonagall however did not seem so happy with the blossoming friendship, it seemed it was causing some problems in her house. Young Mr Weasley seemed to be particularly vocal in his disparagement of Longbottom and the Smiths, Snape had had the pleasure of removing more than a few points from him for his outbursts during potions lessons and in the corridors. This in turn, was causing problems for Weasley with the rest of the Gryffindors, who naturally were not happy about the amount of points that he was losing for them.

The Quidditch tryouts had been very interesting this year as well, for the first time in living memory, two first years were on the team. Harry Smith had become the Slytherin seeker, much to the delight of himself and Draco Malfoy, who had also made it onto the team becoming one of the chasers. Zabini had tried out too using Angela's broom; Snape was pleased by the girl's show of house spirit even if the boy had not made the team. He could not help feeling happy that Zabini had not made it onto the team; three first years playing for Slytherin might have been a bit much. Some of the other houses were not too pleased that the three first years had been allowed to bring their brooms with them. However since it had been okayed by the Minister there was not a lot anyone could say about it, Lucius always had been one to use his connections to the best advantage for himself and him family, and now it seemed his son's friends.

If Dumbledore was at all worried by Ministry involvement in the school he did not show it outwardly, in fact as far as anyone could tell he did not seem to be too bothered by it. If anything, Snape would have said that the old man was trying to get into Mr. Smiths good graces. The old fool still seemed to be convinced that Smith was in fact the missing Harry Potter. Snape had to admit if only privately to himself that the boys eyes did bear a remarkable resemblance to Lilly's. Not of course that he spent any amount of time looking into his students eyes, especially not his male students eyes, and that train of thought had his blood boiling once more at the thought of Jack. How had the man managed to be completely unaffected by the spells he had shot at him? He hadn't seemed to try and defend himself, just totally ignored them and carried on with what he had been doing. He dragged his thoughts away from Jack and instead thought about Angela.

The girl was not a typical Slytherin, she had befriended Longbottom, lent Zabini her broom for the tryouts, now he had heard from Flint that the girl was allowing him to use her broom for practices and the matches. He really was not sure what to make of her, though it had to be said he was pleased to have such an already accomplished young witch in his house that then brought him to young Harry. Though in some ways quite different to his sister, (thankfully he seemed to sleep through night he didn't need two students up half the night,) the boy was still not a typical Slytherin any more than his sister was, seemingly quite happy to interact with Lonbottom. He had also heard from Madam Pince that they had been seen in the library with the Weasley twins.

The pair of them were certainly more than competent thought, with outstanding marks in class, one might almost think they already knew some of the spells, and homework always well done and turned in right on time. They were always polite, but he felt even with his weekly meetings with his first years he was not really getting to know them very well, they both seemed to talk a lot but then when the meeting was over you realised that they had not really said very much. It might have both surprised and annoyed Snape if he knew that the children he was thinking about, were at that moment trying to make their way to the forbidden corridor on the third floor.

It had been a busy month for Angela and Harry they had found a forgotten classroom down in the dungeons where they were able to brew the first assigned potion for their correspondence course from the academy. The Sleep Compression potion was brewing nicely and should soon be ready; Harry just knew that he was going to be the test subject for that one. He was already using the Endless Energy potion to keep up with the extra work he had to do, and suspected that it too would be a potion they would be brewing. They were both using the Notice me not potion, thankful that had been sent to them, it enabled them to make their way un-noticed around the castle and make a dent on the extra curricula work they had to do. Harry had spent two weeks looking for a way to get around the charms on the Slytherin dorms and common room, they were both sure there had to be a way around them and he had eventually found a counter charm in the library. They both concluded that it was something that was expected that Slytherin's would be able to do, especially as Fred and George and then Neville as well told them there were no wards on the Gryffindor dorms. Angela had been scouring the library looking for any sort of map she could find of Hogwarts; however she was so far coming up blank. She was sure there had to be a map somewhere showing the way to an area where they could get to the foundations and perform the magic that would surely allow them to move freely around the castle.

No one in Slytherin seemed to know about their friendship with the Weasley twins, which was probably for the best, since the two were the biggest pranksters the school had known for some time. The two boys had shown Harry and Angela how to get into the kitchen; so they could get food whenever they wanted. The Marauders map showed them various secret passages that would allow them to get out of the castle something first years were not allowed to do. The Corsairs as they were calling themselves met up in the library of all places, much to the consternation of Madam Pince, who suspected they were up to no good, which of course they were. The four of them had managed to get into the forest again and though the Centaurs had not shown themselves, Harry and Angela were pretty sure they were around and keeping an eye on them. They were able to add to the Corsairs map however, and George and Fred were extremely happy with how much detail had been added since they had met the other twins. It was a satisfying friendship for all parties, so much so that the Weasley's were lending Angela their books, as she was bemoaning the lack of available reading material.

The developing friendship with Neville was another story, at first it did not go down well with either Slytherin or Gryffindor houses. After practically forcing Neville to partner her in the potions lesson, Angela was not sure how the boy would react to her. However when Snape grudgingly commended his work in the next class and even given him five points for his work, the nervous boy had given her a bright happy smile, then offered to partner her in their next Herboligy lesson, something that did not go un-noticed by everyone else. While Angela had already promised she would partner Blaise in the next potions lesson, this time it was Harry who offered to partner with Neville, shocking the boy and annoying Draco slightly. However the pureblood Malfoy already knew better than to alienate the Smith's Angela was taking notes for all of them in history of magic and both the twins were often to be found helping him and Blaise out with some of their homework. Finally Draco was heard to grudgingly comment, that if his friends had to associate with a Gryffindor at least it was a pureblood. With Draco and soon Blaise accepting the friendship the other first year Slytherins soon came around, if Pansy and Millicent were unhappy with what their room mate was doing they had already learned to keep their opinions to themselves as Angela had already proved that she was more than a match for them. In turn, Neville actually began seeking the twins out, finding it hard to make friends in his own house, he was happy enough to have some in another house even if it was Slytherin. Harry and Angela always seemed happy to see him, and did not care if he was practically a squib, even if he was a pureblood, or that his parents had fought against you-know-who in the war.

For their own part Harry and Angela spent time trying to bolster Neville's fragile confidence, Harry helped him with charms and transfiguration, while Angela found herself helping him with potions, Snape stalking round the classroom growling and belittling people worried Neville, so she found herself teaching him how to control his breathing, and so calm himself. She also encouraged him to keep on reading over the instructions, checking and double checking that he was doing the right thing. Acting on a suggestion from Harry she also provided him with a copy of her notes from their history of magic lessons, so that Neville was soon delighted that his marks for the class were second only to Hermionie's amongst the Gryffindors. Neville did find that Ron and some of the other Gryffindors made scathing remarks, or played some mean tricks on him for his friendship with the twins. However he was not as worried by it as he might have been if he had not had friends, he was also surprised by the fact, that once George and Fred Weasley found out about what was happening to him, they played pranks on his tormenters. The others seemed to quickly get the message that pranking Neville would, for some reason, bring the wrath of the Weasley pranksters and their friend Jordon down on the perpetrators heads, and left him alone.

Things seemed to settle down after that the Slytherins tolerated the friendship, while the Gryffindors knew what would be in store for them if the messed with three of them. What surprised everyone was that Draco and Blaise started hanging out with them too, at first a little shy and nervous around the other two boys Neville eventually relaxed enough to interact with them. The other two Slytherins soon realised the advantages of the friendship when their Herboligy marks went up.

Not Pease blossom turned up once a week delivering letters from their friends and the academy teachers, and taking back finished assignments and letters with him. Thankfully though, he had been coming to the dungeon classroom, instead of crashing his way into the great hall causing havoc. They were however always glad to see him because of the news he brought them from their friends, even if the alien fairy did have a serious attitude, at least it sounded as if he had not had another run in with the locals.

Today however Harry and Angela had managed to give everyone else the slip and were headed to the third floor. They had made several attempts over the weeks, the castle however seemed to be actively trying to discourage them, this time they were using the See, see potion they had received in the mail and things were going better. They had made it to the third floor glad they had finally decided to see if the potion could help them, which it had, allowing them to avoid a few trick stairs and moving rooms, when they heard a noise.

"What's that?" Harry asked quietly.

Angela looked round before replying. "Sounds like swearing."

"Bloody hell." The voice could be heard more clearly now. "I'm gonna be stuck here forever, then Mum's going to kill me, and I'm going to kill them."

Trying to make as little noise as possible the twins advanced towards the swearing boy, wondering who could possibly be in trouble up here. Turning a corner they found one of the last people they would expect to run into up here, Ron Weasley. The angry boy was stuck in one of the vanishing stairs up to his ankle, and looked very uncomfortable as he struggled against the magic to free himself. He was red in the face and a few tears showed on his cheeks as he wrenched at his ankle again, obviously causing himself pain.

"Weasley stop struggling, you'll only make it worse, it's like a finger trap the more you fight it the tighter it'll get." Ron looked up in surprise as he heard Harry's voice.

"Oh no not you two, what are you going to do get your friends, so you can have a good laugh at me?" The other boy was obviously feeling hostile, which they could both understand since he was stuck in such an uncomfortable position.

"Of course we're not." Angela said quietly. "Do you see how the charms are winding round the ankle and set in the stair?" She continued to her brother.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah almost like interwoven strands, I don't think I'm strong enough to break them."

Ron looked at the pair of them as they looked at him and the stair; he had no idea what they were talking about or what they were going to do.

"How did you end up here anyway?" Angela questioned Ron, while Harry crouched down taking a closer look at the stair.

"My brothers Fred and George told me there was a shortcut, but the stairs started moving and brought me up here, then I stepped on this stair and got stuck."

"They pranked you huh?" Harry questioned poking at the stair and then pulling back before he could get stuck.

Ron nodded his head having no idea why the Slytherin's were being nice, but all the same glad to have someone there with him, he had been stuck for over an hour and he had been getting scared. He half expected them to start laughing at him, or just leave him stuck there with a flippant comment. He knew he had been horrible to them, but he couldn't help himself, they were Slytherin's and he was a Gryffindor, they were natural enemies. He was shocked out of his musings as he saw Angela draw a strange silver wand out of her pocket.

"What's that?" The startled boy asked looking at it.

"It's a screwdriver." Angela said as Harry also pulled his out. "I think we can get him out if we can get the stair to resonate at the right frequency."

Harry nodded, before the pair of them fiddled with the settings on their sonic screwdrivers. Ron looked on in shock, surely they were not actually going to help him? The pair of them pointed the strange wands, no screwdrivers, what the hell were screwdrivers he wondered? Then he felt the stair start to vibrate, what was going on? He could not help his shock as Harry held out his hand to him; he froze for a second before reaching out to take it, pushing with his free foot as the other boy pulled. For a moment it felt as if nothing was happening and then with a pop his foot was free, and Harry helped him over the step, and onto the landing. Dropping the other boys hand as soon as he was able, Ron looked at the twins in surprise.

"Why?" He got out, startled at how strange his voice sounded, clearing his throat he tried again. "Why did you help me?"

"You were in trouble." Harry replied.

"Did you really think we would leave you stuck there?" Angela questioned the surprise showing on her face. "We don't have a problem with you, you have one with us, we'll leave you in peace if you are okay, but maybe you should think twice about taking one of Gred and Forge's shortcuts again, you know what pranksters your brothers are."

Ron's mouth fell open when he heard that, most of the students didn't know the half of what George and Fred did, or the names they called each other. "How do you know they call each other that?"

Harry laughed, the sound echoing around the landing. "We're friends with them; we meet up in the library a couple times a week."

Ron was too shocked to say anything, the Slytherin twin's friends with his brothers, the two that hung out with Malfoy, friends with his brothers, he wondered if the other Slytherin's knew that one. Suddenly a lot of things made sense, the way George and Fred stood up for Neville, who was also friends with the Smiths, no wonder they did that if they were mates. Slowly he stuck out his hand to them.

"Thanks for helping me I know you didn't have too; I've been a right git to you both." Harry took his hand and shook it, as Angela took a step closer something fell from her body and Ron bent to pick it up, it was a jewel from the snake around her neck. "Here." He said handing it back to her, suddenly noticing that the torc looked rather tatty like the surface was peeling off.

"It's okay we couldn't leave you there." Angela looked at the jewel. "You can keep it if you want." Ron was even more surprised, shocked and a little jealous, that she would tell him he could keep it in such as off hand way. "It's probably not worth much since she's only small they'll get bigger as she grows."

Ron was not sure he understood and who was she. "I don't follow you."

"My bejewelled viper is growing and shedding her skin." Angela explained matter of factly.

"It's alive?" Ron was really in shock now, as Angela nodded and then spoke to the snake in Silurian. He watched as it let go of its tail and then slithered from her neck down her arm and let its head rest on the back of her hand. "Wow that's incredible."

The snake hissed at him softly, its head slowly swaying back and forth as it looked at him, before slithering back up the girls arm and around her neck. He watched as it gripped its tail in its mouth and once more appeared to be nothing more than an enchanted necklace, a few more jewels dropping off as it did so.

"Are you okay you look a bit pale?" Harry enquired. "Do you need to sit down or something?"

"It's just wow; I mean I never thought, that's real live snakes around your necks, you both have an actual living snake around you neck, where did you get them, I've never heard of anything like that before, everyone thinks they're charmed items." Ron was almost tripping over his words.

"They were gifts from some very powerful wizards." Harry was quick to answer. "If you're all right we'll be on our way, okay."

"Wait, I mean well thanks for the jewel, she dropped some more by the way." He bent down to pick them up and went to hand them to Angela.

"Keep em." Angela said with a smile. "Like I said she'll grow more." She turned away from the boy, ready for herself and Harry to get back to trying to get to the corridor.

"Hang on." Ron slipped the jewels into his pocket. "Where are you going, can I come with you?" He still wasn't sure about the twins, but he was willing to forget they were snakes and try to get to know them better, they had rescued him after all.

Harry grinned at him. "Yeah sure, but I have to warn you we could be getting into trouble, we want to have a look at that forbidden corridor."

Ron grinned and followed the pair across the landing. "So where did you get those, what did you say they were, screwdrivers?

"Our Dad." Angela said with a grin. "They're actually called sonic screwdrivers."

Chatting tentatively and slowly starting to get to know each other better the three of them headed in the direction that they wanted to go. If Ron was surprised by the fact that the twins easily avoided the traps he didn't say anything. More surprised by the fact that now he was giving them a chance, and actually talking to them they were actually quite nice, no wonder his brothers and Neville wanted to be friends with them. The twins were friendly, chatty and had already given him a few hints towards some of his homework, which would please his parents no doubt. By the time they reached the door they were headed for he was regretting not giving them a chance before, and it had nothing to do with the few jewels in his pocket that Angela had just given him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?" Harry questioned him. "Up to this point you're not likely to get into trouble, after this though if we get caught." He let the sentence trail away.

Ron squared his shoulders. "If you're going I'm going, but aren't you worried it might be dangerous?"

Laughing softly the twins looked at each other. "We live for the danger." Angela said. "Well that and the running we all love the running."

Ron was not sure he understood what the pair of them were talking about, but he followed them anyway. The door was locked but it didn't take Harry long to open it, he was learning to use his wand and used it now along with Alohomora spell the first years had recently learned in charms. Pushing the door open the three of them gazed into the room spotting the huge creature in there.

"Merlin's beard, what the bloody hell is that?" Ron swore as the creature spotted them and started to growl loudly.

"That would be a Cerberus." Angela said looking at the creature who seemed to be sizing them up. "Cerberus was said to be the offspring of Echidna, a hybrid half-man and half-serpent, and Typhon, a fire-breathing giant whom even the Greek gods feared." She paused looking at both the boys. ". Its brother is Orthrus, who is always depicted as a two-headed hellhound you can tell the difference between them because Cerberus has the third head." Ron looked as if he could not believe she was giving them a lecture on the thing that looked like it wanted to eat them. "In some works describing the beast, the three-heads each respectively see and represent the past, the present, and the future, while other sources suggest the heads represent birth, youth, and old age." Harry was looking interested as she continued with her lecture on the beast. "Each of Cerberus' heads is said to have an appetite only for live meat and thus allows only the spirits of the dead to freely enter the underworld, but allows none to leave." Ron gulped loudly as she mentioned the live meat, because as far as he was concerned the thing looked like it was ready for lunch and had a feeling they were it. "Cerberus was always employed as Hades' loyal watchdog, and guarded the gates that granted access and exit to the underworld, oh and Merlin does not have, nor has he ever had a beard, thought he would like to be ginger"

"Yeah that's very interesting and all but I really don't need a lecture about the thing that is about to eat me, it's eyeing us like a snack for each head." Ron squealed at them before pausing and realising what Angela had said at the end of her lecture. "What do you mean Merlin doesn't have a beard, every picture I've seen of him is an old man with twinkling eyes and a bloody long beard."

"Pure invention." Harry replied. "Just cos he's nearly a thousand years old does not mean he has a beard."

"Got it." Angela said suddenly and started singing.

The boys watching in shock as the three headed dog looked at them before its heads looked at each other and yawned. Slowly the dog sank down and closed its eyes, within moments it was fast asleep. Backing up the children closed the door and Harry relocked it, before they all leaned against the wall with huge sighs of relief.

"Who the bloody hell puts a thing like that in a school?" Ron demanded.

"That would be why it's out of bounds and Dumbledore gave us the warning about dying a very painful death if we came up here." Harry suggested. "By the way Angela how did you know singing to it would help?"

"Poetry." Angela replied as they began to make their way down the staircases to the lower floors. "Musick has Charms to sooth a savage Breast, to soften Rocks, or bend a knotted Oak. I've read, that things inanimate have mov'd, and, as with living Souls, have been inform'd,

By Magick Numbers and persuasive Sound. What then am I? Am I more senseless grown Than Trees, or Flint? O force of constant Woe! 'Tis not in Harmony to calm my Griefs. Anselmo sleeps, and is at Peace; last Night The silent Tomb receiv'd the good Old King; He and his Sorrows now are safely lodg'd Within its cold, but hospitable Bosom. Why am not I at Peace?" She quoted to them adding. "That's from The Mourning Bride, written by William Congreve in 1697, seemed like something to try, guess he knew something after all, cos music soothed the savage beast"

They reached the entrance hall in what seemed like no time at all where they parted company, Harry and Angela heading to the dungeons and Ron to see if he could find his older brothers to give them a piece of his mind.

"So." Harry began as soon as Ron was out of earshot. "Did you see the trapdoor it was standing on?" Angela nodded. "That thing is guarding something and I bet whatever it is, is worth taking a look at."

Angela smiled at her brother as they headed for the common room. "So we're going back again?"

Harry nodded yes and the pair of them entered the Slytherin common room where they found Draco and Blaise who were discussing the upcoming Quiddich match that was Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

* * *

_**So there you have chapter twelve I hope you enjoyed it, I had always planned to have Harry Angela and Ron get on and this was always the way I had planned for it to happen. More to follow later I hope to get another chapter up sometime this week and don't worry the Doctor is lurking with a plan of his own to implement and will show up in the near future.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay here it is Chapter thirteen thank you all for reading my story I hope you are enjoying it and will like this chapter.**_

_**As always anything you recognise does not belong to me but to J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**Now with that important piece said on with the story please leave me a review and let me know if you are enjoying the story and what you think of it. The more reviews I get the happier I am :).**_

_**Many thanks to RogueNya, ultima-owner, SeanHicks4, AnFan-n-More, Kira Kyuu and USA-Jeanette for their reviews for chapter twelve. It should also be noted that the poem Angela quotes to the boys in chapter 12 is not mine, it is as Angela says, part of a peice called The Mourning Bride, written by William Congreve in 1697 just wanted to clear that up.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was hard to believe Harry reflected that Halloween was almost upon them. He and Angela had been at Hogwarts for two months now, and the only thing that marred his happiness was the pain his scar caused him from time to time. Doing as Angela and his Dad had suggested he made a note of who was around each time it pained him, the only person who always seemed to be nearby was professor Quirrell. However the pain did not flair to life every time he saw the man, just enough to make Harry think he had something to do with it. He missed having the Doctor around to talk things over with, his Dad had a way of uncovering things like no other, and both he and Angela hoped that he would find a way to visit soon.

The sleep compression potion was finished, and as he had suspected Harry was the guinea pig for it, thankfully they had brewed it right and it worked properly. Now Angela and Harry spent their nights sneaking around the castle doing their academy course work, whilst avoiding Filch and Mrs Norris, Artie proved to be a help with that, as Angela's pet had taken a dislike to the caretakers cat and attacked it at every opportunity, so that Mrs Norris tended to stay as far away from her as possible. Luckily Artie was a night cat and accompanied them on their forays so for the most part Mrs Norris tended to leave them alone, on those occasions she did try to sneak up on them she normally left with a few scratches or bites. Mostly though she only had to catch a whiff of Artie and she would be running in the opposite direction. Filch knew one of the cats was attacking his precious puss but had no proof of which one it was, not that there would have been a lot he could have done about it if he did know, after all it was just a cat being a cat.

The thing that Angela found really frustrating was not being able to find a map of the castle, she had searched every book she could find about the castle in the library, and was wishing she had access to the extensive Tardis library. It was the thirtieth of October and they were sitting in the library talking quietly, Fred and George were off with their friend Lee Jordan planning some mischief for the next day. Draco and Blaise were still working on their homework and as far as they knew Neville was in the greenhouses, one of his favourite places to be, helping Professor Sprout.

"Hey you two." The pair were a little surprised to hear Ron's whisper. "Been looking for you all over." The other first year plopped down into an empty seat. "I swear you spend more time in here than Granger does, and that girl is impossible."

"Hi Ron." Harry greeted their friend, though the friendship was not as obvious as it was with Neville, it was becoming known in both houses that the three of them were now on good terms. Professor McGonagall for one was glad of that, since the boy was no longer losing her house so many points. Draco was heard to mutter loudly about blood traitors whenever Ron was in ear shot, but so far had had nothing to openly say to either Angela or Harry about their new friend. "How's it going?"

"Oh you know." The boy was looking a little nervous. "Look the thing is, you know those jewels you gave me." Angela smiled, she had given Ron all the jewels that she had found that her snake was shedding, along with its skin, (though that she had carefully preserved as a potions ingredient.) "I thought maybe I could sell them." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Angela gave them to you Ron you can do whatever you want with them." Harry interjected.

Ron gulped and nodded. "The thing is I sent one of them to my brother Bill in Egypt, he's a curse breaker there for Gringotts bank, you know to see if he could give me some idea of what it might be worth." Angela and Harry both nodded thinking that was probably a good idea. "The thing is though." Ron gulped again. "When he asked the goblins about them they got really excited, apparently the jewels are imbued with magic, very rare they say and much sought after by goblin craftsmen." He looked at the twins again reaching into his pockets. "They offered Bill lots of galleons for the one I sent, and told him they'd pay as much for any more he could get." He held out the jewels to the twins. "I thought maybe I better give these back to you."

"Why?" Angela asked. "I told you, you could have them, keep em, sell em, do whatever you want with them, we would appreciate it if you didn't say they came from the snakes, we'd really rather not have people trying to steal them and getting themselves hurt."

"You think that might happen?" Ron asked slipping the jewels back into his pocket again.

"Yeah they are magical creatures Ron." Harry said with a smile. "They tend to be rather protective of their chosen friends, and themselves of course."

Ron nodded his head and smiled at his two friends. "Okay sure no problem, I'll send the rest of them to Bill, he can give most of the money to Mum and Dad, and he'll probably charge me a commission for selling them." He smiled "Who knows maybe the whole family can go see Bill in Egypt, or visit Charlie in Romania, he's studying dragons over there." Harry and Angela nodded, family as in the Doctor and Jack, were important to them as well. Ron stood up looking around. "Well I better get going I still have a history of magic essay to finish for tomorrow, Professor Binns always sends me to sleep so my notes are rubbish."

Harry and Angela smiled at each other knowing what Ron was asking without actually saying it; he wanted to borrow their history notes. Harry pulled out his copy of Angela's notes and handed them to the other boy. "Maybe these will help." He offered.

"Thanks mate." Ron took them with a grin. "See you later." With that he turned from the table knocking one of the books to the floor. "Sorry about that." He bent to retrieve it and them was gone with a slight spring in his step.

Angela picked the book up inspecting it as she did noticing that the page glued over the back cover was coming loose, she inspected it carefully suddenly realising that there was something between it and the cover. With gentle fingers she started to ease the page away, it did not actually seem to be stuck down that well and soon she was able to ease out what was hidden in the book. It seemed to be an old very thin sheet of parchment. Opening it up she looked at Harry, who seemed to be holding his breath, as she smoothed it out onto the table. The pair of them looked at it and then began to smile as they recognised it for what it was, a plan of the castle, it looked like it might actually be the original design for the place.

"Wow." Harry said. "Look there are places that we've never even seen look at that one, The room of requirement on the seventh floor, mind you we've never been up there, we've been so busy with the forest and the third floor corridor." The plan was not magical it appeared to be just an ordinary architects design for the place, abet one for a magical castle. "Look there's a lot of open space underneath it too, we just have to find the way down there and we can get to the foundations."

The twins grinned at each other, they had found the thing that Angela had spent almost the last month looking for, right under their noses so to speak. They had the map they had been looking for now they just had to study it and find out how to get to the foundations. For now however they decided to go and find the room of requirement on the seventh floor and see what it was. Heading up and avoiding the traps that they had learned about over the last two months the pair soon found themselves on the seventh floor and by following the new map, arrived at a tapestry depicting a wizard attempting to teach trolls ballet, though for what reason he was doing so they had no idea.

"The room should be opposite that tapestry." Angela said looking at what appeared to be a blank wall. "So where is the entrance?"

Harry was prevented from voicing his opinion by Ron's voice calling to them.

"Hey you two I think I'm in trouble with my Mum." Ron was holding something in his hand it looked like a red letter. "It's a howler." He said showing it to them so that they could see it. "I have a feeling it's about those jewels you gave me." Looking at the twins he gave a slight shudder. "I can't leave it any longer its already pretty hot; I think its not far off exploding."

Harry and Angela were looking at the envelope with interest, as Ron opened it. Suddenly a very loud female voice came from the howler. "Ronald Weasley what have you been up to, where did you get that jewel that you sent to Bill?" "Do you know have rare something like that is, if you've been up to something, you are going to be in so much trouble."

"She sounds mad." Angela said over the shouting.

The letter hadn't finished yet though. "Once your Father gets home I'm going to contact Professor Dumbledore and we'll be coming to find out just what you've been up to, when I get my hands on you." The threat was left unfinished and the letter burst into flames.

Ron gulped. "I'm in real trouble now."

"But you didn't do anything wrong." Harry said. "Angela gave you the jewels, you didn't steal them or anything, you actually picked the first one up and tried to give it back to her." He wasn't really sure what kind of trouble Ron could really be in from Angela giving him a gift.

"Look no offence, but you two are Slytherins, which will not go down too well with her, and well she'll say I shouldn't have taken them from you no matter what house you're in."

"If you hadn't taken them someone else would have just found them." Angela added puzzled. "They're just part of the snakes shed skin, the skin itself can be used in potions but I don't recall hearing anything about people valuing the early shed jewels, I didn't think they'd be worth much."

A strange noise cut across the conversation and Harry and Angela looked at each other with grins as they recognised it, while Ron continued to look confused. The sound of the Tardis' engines cut off but there was no sign of the ship and now it was the turn of the twins to look confused. Then suddenly, a previously unseen door opened and the Doctor looked out grinning at them.

"Hey you two just thought I'd pop by and see if you fancied a trip out." The Doctor stepped out of the door way and hugged the two children. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course we did Dad." Harry replied as they both hugged the Doctor back, while Angela just gave her Father a knowing smile.

"And who do we have here?" The Doctor questioned looking at the very startled Ron. "Hello there." He let go of Harry and Angela smiling at the other boy. "I'm the Doctor." Angela coughed and the Timelord smacked himself on the forehead. "Sorry I mean I'm John Smith, Harry and Angela's Dad."

"This is our friend Ron." Angela said, looking at the boy who seemed to be finding it hard to process what was going on. The Doctor looked Ron up and down still smiling slightly. "I think we might have gotten him into a bit of trouble, I gave him some of the gems the viper shed, and now his Mum is not happy."

"Oh well we can probably do something about that." The Doctor gave them all an excited grin. "Shall we, allons-y." He began to head back to the Tardis.

"Wait a minute; what's that room how did you apparate into it?" Ron had suddenly found his voice. "There are wards on the castle to stop anyone apparating into the building are you are dark wizard?"

"That's the doorway to something called the room of requirement." Harry said as the Doctor stepped into the Tardis.

"Our Dad's not a dark wizard, in fact he's not a dark anything, are you coming?" Angela and Harry had stepped into the Tardis too.

"Well okay." Ron was not sure why he followed them into the strange room, he just knew they were his friends and he trusted them no matter what house they were in. "Wow." He looked around the control room in surprise. "So this is the room of requirement?"

"No." The Doctor replied closing the door. "This is the Tardis that's time and relative dimensions in space, my granddaughter Susan came up with the anachronism." He gave Ron another grin. "Now what makes you think you're in trouble with your Mum?"

Ron sighed and flopped down onto the seat that faced one of the sides of the console he was not at all sure what was going on, he could have just walked into a real nest of snakes. Still Harry and Angela had given him no indication that they were untrustworthy and this was their Dad, he decided that he would trust him and hope for the best.

"Mum sent me a howler and said that when my Dad gets home from work they're going to be getting in touch with Dumbledore and coming to talk to me." The man was giving him a sympathetic look. "How did you appatate into the castle Mr Smith?"

The Doctor was fiddling with the Tardis console as he replied. "I didn't the Tardis utilised the vortex to manipulate time and space and get here, now Ron where do you live."

The ginger haired boy was beginning to think the John Smith was barking mad and got up intending to head for the door as he replied. "The Burrows, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon."

"Right then off we go." The Doctor pulled a leaver and the engines started. "Hold on to something, allons-y."

The Tardis lurched alarmingly causing Ron to grab hold of the wall looking around in alarm; he could not help noticing that Harry and Angela seemed totally unworried by what was happening.

"Merlin's beard what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded as the Tardis lurched again.

"Oh nothing to worry about, nothing at all." The Doctor kicked the console. "Will you behave its just a little side trip half an hour tops, did he just say Merlin's beard, I've never had a beard in my life."

Ron barely registered what the Doctor had said as with one last lurch the Tardis settled down. Harry and Angela were grinning at each other as the Doctor stroked the console gently. Once he was completely sure the time ship settled down, and he felt it was safe enough to let go of the wall Ron was looking for the exit, convinced that somehow they were having an earthquake.

"Ah here we are." The sound of the engines died down and the Doctor strode to the door his coat billowing slightly behind him. Harry and Angela hurried to catch up with him, while Ron looked around. "Well come on allons-y, lets get this mess sorted out."

He yanked open the doors and looked out, staggering over to join the others Ron looked out thinking maybe the whole lot of them were mad. However when he looked out instead of seeing the corridor of the seventh floor he saw, The Burrows. He had to be seeing things this had to be some sort of strange glamour that Mr. Smith had cast on him, he watched the others step out into the front garden of his home and waited for them to hit a wall or something. When they didn't he finally took a tentative step outside, it all seemed real, but then what if Mr. Smith was a really, really good wizard?

"Ronald Weasley what are you doing here?" His Mothers voice brought him out of his musings; oh boy she was not going to be happy. "Who are these people and what is that box, is that a muggle artefact?"

Ron turned and looked behind him seeing the Tardis from the outside for the first time, what was a police public call box? He peaked inside again deciding the Doctor must have used the undetectable extension charm on the box. Turning back to look at the others Ron was surprised to detect a look of disappointment on the face of Mr. Smith. He turned his questioning gaze onto his two friends.

"He likes it when people comment on the fact that it's bigger on the inside." Harry said by way of explanation, and then hurried to follow the Doctor who had obviously given up on Ron saying anything and was striding towards Mrs Weasley.

"Ahh you must be Ron's Mum please to meet you I'm the Doctor, no sorry I'm John Smith." He turned to give Harry and Angela a grin as he took her unresisting hand and shook it.

"You can't be, you're dead, you died in Azkaban, it was in the Prophet." Mrs Weasley seemed confused.

"Me dead no not at all, well when I say not at all, I mean not recently, I mean I did die but that was a few years back and well everything worked out well in the end." The Doctor was smiling at her as he talked.

"How did you get out of Azkaban?"

"I haven't been to Azkaban, yet." The Doctor said with a smile. "How about we sit down and talk over a nice cup of tea?" He strode off towards the Burrows.

Gathering herself together slightly Mrs Weasley followed him, shaking her head and muttering to herself. The three children followed them, Harry and Angela chatting to Ron about the house. When they got inside the Doctor was already looking around seemingly fascinated by some of the magical artefacts.

"Mr. Crouch." Mrs Weasley had her wand gripped firmly in her hand.

"No not Crouch, Smith John Smith." The Doctor replied, patting at his pockets. "I have some identification here somewhere ahh." Triumphantly he pulled out the psychic paper and handed it to her. "There you are." He told her. "You see John Smith."

Looking at the paper and gasping slightly Molly Weasley sat down heavily on the couch. "This paper." She looked up at him. "This paper says that you are Merlin."

"It does, are you sure about that, it really says Merlin not John Smith?" The Doctor took the paper from her. "Well will you look at that, it does say Merlin, yes well, I supposed I can understand how it might, long story really, very involved and complicated."

"Are you really Merlin?" Ron asked looking shocked as he recalled the remark the Doctor had made in the Tardis about not having a beard, and how Angela had said Merlin did not have a beard.

"Well now." The Doctor scratched his head and looked at the two wizards. "I suppose if it comes right down to it, the truth of the matter is, yes I've been known as Merlin."

The two Weasley's looked at him in shock, all Ron could actually think was, bloody hell he hasn't got a beard. Mrs Weasley was surprised to find herself believing him though she had no idea why.

"You look just like Barty Crouch Jr. who was imprisoned and died in Azkaban." She said getting up and waving her wand at the teapot, making tea for them all.

"Yes that has been mentioned before." The Doctor admitted. "When you think about it though, despite the vast amount of genetic diversity, there remains the fact, that there are in the end only a finite amount of DNA combinations, therefore I suppose when it boils right down to it, there must be, by the natural laws of the universe, probably a high chance of there being more than one person with the same physiological features." He smiled looking pleased with himself.

"What?" Ron asked looking rather confused.

"Dad's just saying that there is always a chance of there being two people that look alike." Angela replied.

Ron nodded his head and took the cup his Mother was holding out to him. While she handed round cups of tea, he tried to get him head around what was going on. Harry and Angela were looking at each other wondering what the eventual reaction of the Weasley's was going to be to this.

"So Merlin." Molly Weasley began sitting down in her favourite chair.

"Please call me John, if people got to know that I was back, well you know how it is the publicity, people wanting interviews and autographs, pictures that kind of thing, and the children you understand they wouldn't get any kind of peace, souvenir hunters that kind of thing, as I once said to Elvis the only thing wrong with being famous is the fame itself."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Elvis, as in the King." The Doctor looked at Ron and Molly. "Blimey he'd be gutted if he knew you'd never heard of him." The Doctor looked back and forth between them. "Oh well, anyway I don't think he got what I meant, so where was I, oh yes can we keep it quiet about the whole being Merlin thing please." Molly nodded and sipped her tea. "Now then as to the reason for our little visit, it sounded like young Ron here is in a bit of trouble with you, about the jewels Angela gave him." He gave Ron an encouraging smile. "It's all right for him to have them."

"He was going to give you most of the money Bill got him for them." Cut in Harry, making Ron cringe and Mrs Weasley smile fondly at her son.

The five of them finished their tea talking a little of this and that, it seemed that Ron had been forgiven for having the gems now that his Mother knew where he had got them from. Though both Ron and Molly did have some questions for the Doctor about various stories they had heard about Merlin. After answering their questions, the Doctor started patting his pockets again before pulling out some pictures. Ron took them when they were offered to him gazing at them in surprise.

"Wow that looks like." He began.

"Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuf." The Doctor supplied. "And see that bloke there with them that's me." He pointed to himself in the photo. "Nice bunch, first wizards and witches I actually met, they were looking for a place to build a school and I just happened to have a bit of land that I had no real use for, so I gave it to them." He paused thinking about what had happened. "They'd never seen a camera before, bit like the French with the banana, but that's another story." He smiled letting everyone see the pictures before taking them back and slipping them into his coat. "Now then, since everything is sorted out we must really be off, gotta get the children back to the school and then the Tardis and I have a little job to do." He stood up indicating to the children it was time to be on their way.

The five of them headed outside and Mrs Weasley watched as her son the Doctor and his children entered the Tardis, she was already beginning to feel as if the whole visit was a bit surreal, however she was glad to meet some of Ron's friends and to actually meet the Merlin was a bit of a buzz. She gasped slightly as she heard the engines start up and then actually stepped back in shock as the Tardis vanished from view. Turning away she stumbled slightly as she headed back into the house, her head was aching and suddenly it seemed her memories were hard to order. She knew however that she had just had a visit from her son Ron, his friends Harry and Angela Smith and their Father John Smith, and of course that it was all right for Ron to have those gems. The Smiths certainly were generous people; all mention of Merlin was somehow gone from her mind.

Back in the Tardis the Doctor was feeling a little bit guilty for adjusting Mrs Weasley's mind slightly but he didn't really want anyone knowing he was Merlin, at least not just yet. When the Tardis landed back in the room of requirement he applied the same adjustment to Ron and waved the boy off.

"Dad, are you planning an adventure?" Angela was looking at him with wide eyed innocence.

The Doctor nodded slowly watching both children with his old eyes.

"Can we come?" Harry asked quickly.

Looking at the pair of them the Doctor grinned knowing full well this was the trip he had planned with them, he had missed the pair of them and was only planning a quick trip in and out to their destination, what could go wrong?

"Come on then, allons-y."

Angela pushed the door closed in the face of a surprised Ron who had been expecting the Smith children to join him. The Doctor looked fondly at the Tardis as he manipulated the controls. The Tardis began to buck and rock as she tried to materialise at their destination, the children knew they had only travelled in space not in time, however the Tardis seemed to be having a few problems. Bringing his foot up the Doctor kicked a lever and suddenly the pitch of the engines changed and the Tardis finally materialised.

"Here we are then." The Doctor strode forward pulling the door open. "Just a quick pick up and we'll be on our way." He looked back at the children and suddenly felt a cold chill spread over him. Looking back at the doorway he was a cold dark mist spreading into the Tardis and wondered what was going on. There was a rattling sound as if something were trying to breath and not getting enough air, and then slowly slimy looking, glistening, greyish, scabbed hands began to slip over the wooden doors.

"Oh dear." The Doctor said looking at the hooded robed creatures that were starting to swarm in the doorway of the Tardis. "I may have miscalculated a bit." He backed up slowly as the first of the Dementor entered the Tardis looking like it had found an all you can eat buffet. "Yeah maybe I made a bit of a mistake." He continued to back up as more of the creatures started to enter the Tardis.

* * *

_**Okay so there you have it, what will happen next how will the Doctor escape from the Dementors, will he be able to get away. I do have the next chapter planned in my head, but you will just have to wait to see what will happen. Now for the bad news, (I know I've been really evil leaving this on a cliff hanger) I'm going to be going on holiday for just over two weeks tomorrow the 10th of August and it does not end till 28th August. I am not going to have much time to write and may not have internet access so I may not be updating this story till after the 28th.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi there well I'm back with another chapter of my story hope you are going to enjoy this one to those of you who thought the Doctor would whip out his sonic screwdriver and zap the Dementors with it sorry but I already had this planned out.**_

_**As always anything you recognise belongs to J. K. Rowling and the BBC. This is being written for entertainment only and I am making nothing from it.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Pushing the two children behind him, the Doctor backed up watching every move the foul creatures in front of him made. He really should have paid more attention to what he had read about the things he decided, at his age and with all the things good and bad, that he had experienced he must have been standing out like a beacon to them. Already he could hear the screams in his mind, was reliving the horrors of the war and they weren't even that close to him, Rassilon help him when they were, then there were the children, they'd go after them too. He sank to his knees unable to stay on his feet as the memories assaulted him. Then suddenly out of nowhere, one golden thought slid into his mind. Bad Wolf. Rose, his Rose, she had looked into the heart of the Tardis, the time vortex itself to save him. She had done what he never realised could be done, she had taken the power of the vortex into herself and used it, she had defeated the Dalek fleet, atomised the emperor of the Daleks, she had saved all of the universe from the scourge that would have migrated from the Earth to destroy all life not Dalek, everywhere.

"Rose." Her name slipped from his lips and somehow it strengthened him.

No not just her name, something else was happening, there was a golden glow seeping from the Tardis console. Turning his head he watched as one of the panels snapped up revealing the time vortex in the heart of the Tardis. Struggling to get to his feet he watched as a form took on a shape, it was Rose, well at least her image, the vortex was taking on her form. With a wave of its ethereal hand, vortex Rose reduced the nearest Dementors to dust. Then slowly moving forward she pushed the other creatures back ahead of her. Once they were outside the Tardis she turned her head and looked at him.

"Come my Doctor." The voice was not Rose's but he followed it anyway grabbing the children's hands in his as he did so.

"Dad?" Angela questioned, wondering what was going on.

"It's the vortex not your Mum." The Doctor said trying to explain what he thought was going on. "Your Mum took the time vortex into her head and saved us all, I think the vortex somehow has remembered your Mum's shape and taken on her form to protect us." He smiled down at the two children. "You both know that the Tardis is alive, she gets into your head, well I think she knows how dangerous those things are and she's keeping us safe."

"What are they?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"I think they're called Dementors, nasty things but the vortex seems to be holding them back, so allons-y lets get to the reason we're here as soon as we can, and get out of this place."

He headed them to a heavy wooden door and the vortex Rose moved around them keeping the Dementors back as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Though it would not work on wood, it did just fine on the metal lock and the door soon swung inwards. Looking round the room, wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust at the stench, he spotted the big black dog that lay on the floor.

"Padfoot?" The dog looked up at the sound of his voice and waged his tail a little uncertainly. "Come on old chap, we're here to get you out of here."

The big dog got to his feet a little unsteadily and walked over to them, he looked first at the Doctor, then sniffed at Harry, before giving a little bark and licking the boy.

"Eww, nasty." Harry complained wiping at the damp residue the dog's tongue had left on him; however he patted the dog on the head surprised at how ecstatic the animal seemed.

Angela reached out a hand to the dog and jumped back as he growled at her, she shot a questioning look at her Father as Harry admonished. "Bad dog don't growl at my sister."

The dog looked at him a little sheepishly, and took the few steps to bring him to Angela, nudging at her hand and allowing her to pet him. The Doctor meanwhile was patting at his pockets obviously looking for something. Finally with a look of triumph on his face he pulled out a sheet of parchment, a hammer and a nail, striding to the door he nailed up the parchment with a look of satisfaction on his face. The golden Rose was still holding off the Dementors as he turned and looked back the way they had come.

"Right that's everything I think, come on you lot back to the Tardis."

The Dementors shadowed them but kept back from vortex Rose as she moved around, shoeing the dog into the Tardis the Doctor took a quick look around for any Dementors that might be hiding in the Tardis herself and finding none thankfully closed the doors. Padfoot took a step towards the open panel in the Tardis console.

"You don't want to do that." The Doctor said putting his hand on the dogs back. "That's the heart of the Tardis, I wouldn't look in there if I was you, you could end up with the whole time vortex running through you head and believe me that would not be good, you could end up burning." He paused thinking for a moment. "Or else turned into an egg." He mused thinking about Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. "That once happened to someone who looked in there."

Padfoot backed up a little while Harry and Angela exchanged a worried look, as the golden figure slowly lost it definition and once more became a pulsing mass of light that slowly streamed back into the Tardis. The panel snapped back into place and the Tardis looked the same as she always did.

"Right then off we go." The Doctor rubbed his hands together turning to the console and fiddling with the controls.

"That's it?" Harry questioned. "We came here and got attacked by those things just to get a dog?"

"Oh not just any dog." The Doctor was giving a satisfied grin.

"Hello Harry I don't suppose you remember me." A strange voice came from behind them and Harry span around seeing a wild rough looking man dressed in ragged clothes looking at him. "Hello again Doctor, it's been a long time."

"Hello Sirius." The Doctor said softly, looking a little surprised. "You remember me?"

The man nodded, though he was looking at Harry with an almost hungry gaze. "With the Dementors in my head so much, sucking all the joy and hope out of me, I found myself clinging to any good memories and the day you visited came back to me." He looked at the Timelord. "How does Harry come to be with you?" "I thought that Dumbledore would place him with a family."

He could not help noticing the dangerous glint in the Doctor's eye. "I found Harry with those Dursley's when he was seven, which was back before I met you and the others, well even I could see it was a bad situation." The look on the Doctor's face said it was a whole lot worse than that. "So I took the children and ran, we headed off to another world and found out that both of them had magical abilities so they were enrolled in the magical academy there." He smiled fondly at the two children before going on. "We stayed there till this summer when we came back to Earth and two owls turned up with letters for Hogwarts, Harry and Angela wanted to go, and that's about it." He looked at the children. "I travelled around a bit while they were settling into school and that's when I ended up coming back and seeing you, well I knew what happened to Harry's parents of course but decided to look into it a bit more, so you can imagine my surprise when I read that you were accused of betraying them, since I knew you couldn't have." He smiled a little sadly. "I'm just sorry I had to wait so long to come and get you, but I have to be a little careful when I'm part of events don't want a paradox, bad things can happen when you get a paradox."

Sirus was not sure he totally understood everything that the Doctor was telling him, but he knew he was glad to be away from the Dementors, he did wonder how they were possibly going to get away from Azkaban. He also wondered where this room had come from and how the Doctor had gotten it into the prison.

"I hate to ask you this Doctor but how are we going to get out of here that Golden Patronus will hold the Demenotrs back, but we're in the North Sea and there's about ten miles of ocean between us and the mainland."

"Ahh yes, you see that's the thing we're technically not in the prison anymore." "Did you remember me saying I was a Timelord, you do remember that right?" The Doctor grinned. "Well that means that thanks to the Tardis here." He stroked the console lovingly. "We." He indicated Harry and Angela. "Are travellers in time and space, and right now we are." He glanced at the computer screen. "Back at Hogwarts."

Sirius looked at him in shock, beginning to wonder if the Doctor was a little bit mad. Then he turned to look at Harry, a little shocked at how much he looked like James. He smiled tentatively at the boy and was given a smile in return he could not help holding out his arms to the boy, who he noticed looked at the Doctor before stepping a little closer to him. "I don't suppose you remember me do you?" Harry shook his head and then suddenly smiled as if something had clicked into place. "I'm your God Father Sirius Black, I went to Hogwarts with your Mum and Dad, James, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and I were great friends, we called ourselves The Marauders." He was shocked to see Harry look at Angela, and too have the two of them giggle. "Its not that funny you know."

"It's not that." Harry was still grinning. "It's just that we've been using The Marauders map."

Sirius grinned too. "Is that still working, oh but we were good." He stepped forward pulling Harry into a warm hug before looking over at Angela. He could not help noticing how both children were taking everything in their stride.

Harry had been having flashes of memory about his parents, things he would normally have been too young to have remembered but for the Doctor entering his mind so much. He remembered a tall man who had given him a ride in a fantastic motor cycle and helped his Dad hold him in place on a broom. He had loved that broom so much; it had been his favourite thing to do. Angela meanwhile was poking around on the console.

"Dad what's this?" She asked picking up the Horcrux detector.

"Oh that yeah, that's just a little item I picked up in the Tricros system, the Technomages made it for me, it's a detector."

He got no further as Angela pointed it around the Tardis and when it lined up with Harry it started to go off. Leaving the console he walked over to her quickly, and lifted it from her fingers.

"Dad?" Both Angela and Harry questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius did not miss the worried look in the Timelords eyes, however realised now was not the time.

He glanced round the Tardis wanting to sit down, his diet and treatment over the last eleven years had not left him in the best of condition. Luckily the Doctor noticed and quickly jumped forward taking his arm, leading him to the jump seat. He did not like the look of the wizard the man was dirty, unkempt and obviously malnourished, he needed time to recover and the Doctor was thinking that a trip to the twenty third century and The Leisure Planet for an obviously much needed rest and some spa treatment to get the man back on his feet. Harry and Angela watched as their Father fussed slightly over Sirius Black. While they had not forgotten about their Dad's new toy they let if go for now. The Doctor however was quite capable of multitasking as he fussed and planned his mind was also questioning why the Horcrux detector reacted to Harry. There could be only one reason and he knew it, Harry had to be a Horcrux, he felt a pain in his chest as his hearts beat a little faster. Harry a Horcrux there was only one way to get rid of one of them, destroy it, but destroying the Horcrux would mean killing Harry. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't kill his son there had to be another way something else that he could do; he had to find a way. Sirius took in the look on the Doctors face and knew the other man was worried about something, he just had no idea what or if there was anything he could do about it. He had been surprised to see Harry with the Doctor, yet at the same time he was glad to know that the boy was with someone who cared about him. Finally having got Sirius settled to his own satisfaction the Doctor turned to look at his son and daughter.

"So how about a little vacation from school?" He asked with a grin. "Sirius here obviously needs a good rest and I know just the place, twenty third century, The Leisure Planet, nice spa lots of good food, interesting people to meet and lots to do, I'd say a month would be a good stay." He looked at them expectantly, the children were grinning, and looking pleased with the idea.

A cough from behind brought his attention back to Sirius. "Doctor you can't just take them out of school for a month."

The Doctor waved his hand airily. "Oh we'll be there a month but we'll only be gone from here for about." He thought. "Oh ten seconds, Timelord, Tardis." He grinned happily turning to the console. "Allons-y." The engines sprang into life and the Tardis dematerialised.

Sirius Black looked at himself in the mirror he certainly looked a lot better than he had a month ago when the Doctor brought him here. At first he had been a little sceptical about the whole time travel thing, he had been tempted to try and grab Harry and make a run for it. Of course there was also the whole, escaped convict on the run thing, that was a major obstacle to overcome but at least he could change into his animagus form. However any thoughts of that flew out of his head when the sound of the Tardis' engines died away as she landed and the Doctor strode forward throwing open the doors smiling back at them. He had expected to see; well he wasn't sure what he had expected to see Azkaban prison, Hogwarts, he really wasn't sure; he certainly hadn't expected to see the lavish room or the burnt orange sky out of the window. Up until that point he had thought maybe the Doctor was mad, when he saw that he thought maybe his mind had finally snapped under the attention of The Dementors and he had gone mad.

He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, it had taken him a while to accept that this was real, Harry was the one that had convinced him seeing his god son alive and happy that was what had done it for him. Knowing that Harry was safe, he was yet to find out that, that was a relative term when associated with the Doctor, and had the loving family he should have always had gave Sirius the confidence to accept what was going on. Now a month later he was a very happy man, he had had numerous treatments here at the spa and Azkaban prison seemed very far away. His hair had been trimmed and his beard was gone he had filled out somewhat on a diet of good food and exercise, he'd never realised that was a part of healthy living. It was only at night that his dreams were troubled by thoughts of the horrors that he had seen and been subjected to in the last eleven years. He often woke from his terrors to find Harry or on occasion Angela rubbing his back or stroking his hair often at this point he would transform into his animagus form so that he could have them stroke his fur and rub him behind the ears.

He was pulled from his musing by a knock on his door, upon opening it he found the Doctor standing there, his normal grin in place as he looked at the other man.

"Looking good Padfoot." Were the first words out of his mouth and Sirius could not help returning the smile.

"Hello Doctor." It had taken him a while to understand what had happened, at first he had railed against the man, well Timelord, for not saving his friends from Voldemort, it took explanations from the man himself then Angela and finally Harry before he understood that once the Doctor became a part of events he could not cross his own timeline no matter how much he wanted to, so because he had rescued Harry from his relations he could not go back and save James and Lily. Finally he was just grateful that Harry had been saved from the Dursleys and had a family who cared about him; he had just hoped he could be part of this new family of Harry's.

"You ready to get out of here?" The tall Timelord asked looking the wizard up and down. "Better get the kids back, then decide what we are going to do. "What ever happened to that slimy little Peter, he was the one to betray James and Lily after all?"

Sirius smiled at his new friend, he was sure the Doctor would have fit right in with the Marauders. "He blew up a street and killed twelve muggles then cut off his own finger and changed into his Animagus form, quite fittingly a rat and ran off leaving me to take the blame for everything."

"So." The Doctor mused. "Peter is out there running around somewhere, and we just have to track the little rat down."

Sirius could not help the feral grin on his face at the look on the Doctors face, and his words. "Oh yes, I quite look forward to seeing Peter once again."

"We're not going to kill him." The Doctor warned his face turning serious at the look on his new friends face. "We'll catch him and turn him over to the appropriate authorities, but we are not killing him."

For a moment it looked like Sirius would argue with the other man, then he gave a slight nod of his head in agreement of the Doctors words. As much as he would like to kill the rat with his own two hands if anyone deserved the attentions of the dementors it was definitely Peter Pettigrew. Both men turned as they heard chattering voices coming towards them, what the two of them were discussing Sirius had no idea but he smiled at the sight of the two children entering the room. Harry looked so much like James had when they started Hogwarts apart from his eyes, Harry had Lily's eyes.

"Hey Uncle Sirius." The boy greeted him coming over to give him a hug.

Wrapping the boy in his arms he hugged him back his godson was safe and here, it was more than he had ever hoped for while in Azkaban, looking over Harry's head he smiled at Angela who smiled back and came to join in the hug.

"Ready to go Uncle Sirius?" The little blond asked with a grin.

Sirius felt his heart leap in his chest, life was good again, he had a new family and he was free. "Yeah I'm ready let's get going."

Without another word the four of them headed for the Tardis, the blue box seemed pleased to see them for there was a slight humming as they entered.

"One thing Doctor?" Sirius questioned as the engines started. "How are the staff at Hogwarts going to react to the fact the children have been missing from school for a month?"

"Are you forgetting so fast that we're time travellers?" The Doctor asked with a grin. "They'll only have been gone for the few minutes it took us to get you out of that place and a few seconds more."

As the sound of the engines died away again the Doctor flung open the doors to the Tardis and Sirius found himself looking out into the seventh floor corridor.

"Right you two back to school for you." The Doctor was hugging both the children and Sirius joined in giving them a hug of his own. "I won't say stay out of trouble, but try not to get into any really bad trouble okay." The Doctor ruffled Harry's hair and looked at the wizard beside him. "We meanwhile are going to see if we can track down a little rat by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Angela frowned for a moment she had a feeling she had heard or seen that name somewhere before but she had no idea when or where. If either of the men with her noticed the look on her face they gave no indication. The four of them stepped outside of the Tardis and looked around, then the Doctor smiled.

"Seventh floor corridor, so I guess the Tardis is in the Room of Requirement, one of Rowena Ravenclaw's additions to the castle." He smiled a little at the memory before clapping his hands together. "Right so you two had better get back to class, meanwhile, I think Sirius and I might make a quick visit to Torchwood." He grinned suddenly. "Did I tell you about Jack Sirius, you're gonna like Jack, allons-y."

Sirius felt a slight moment of panic as the children rolled their eyes at their Father, then brushed if off he was an adult wizard and an Animagus, there wasn't too much he couldn't handle, so with a wave of their hands to the children the two adults headed back into the Tardis. Harry and Angela stood there till the sound of the engines faded into nothing.

"Dang it." Harry muttered as the pair started to head back down the corridor. "We forgot to ask him about the foundations."

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "We'll find a way down there; we've got the original map after all." "Do you think we should have told him what happened when we were eight with the Tardis?"

Harry grinned at the memory of what they had been shown by the Tardis in the auxiliary control room when they were eight. He knew from Angela that at the age of eight, as part of a Time Lord Initiation ceremony they were taken before a gap in the fabric of space and time known as the Untempered Schism, from which one could see into the entire Vortex. The Tardis had somehow managed to recreate this for them and both of them had looked into the vortex. Harry had found it fascinating and so had Angela the whole of space and time in front of their eyes. The pair headed off to the ground floor without saying any more about it both of them hopping that it was time for a meal they were feeling quite hungry, their last meal having been a few hours ago.

However as the twins and their friends were in the great hall eating, and the Doctor was introducing Sirius to the hub and the realisation that there was a lot more going on in the world than either wizards or muggles had any idea about, Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic was receiving some very disturbing news. Bartemius Crouch Senior hurried into his office looking harried and disturbed, in his hands he held a single piece of parchment.

"Minister." He announced a little breathlessly. "Azkaban prison is in uproar, some of the dementors have been destroyed by something the guards are describing as a golden Patronus, in the form of a young woman."

Fudge was getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "A golden Patronus?" He questioned. "How can that be, Patronus' are silver, there are no golden ones."

"That's not all." Crouch went on. "One of the prisoners is missing, Sirius Black is gone from his cell." He paused and held out the parchment to his superior. "This was nailed to the door."

Fudge looked at the parchment and blanched white. "It can't be." He said in a harsh whisper. "It's impossible."

"That's the thing sir." Crouch whispered back. "As far as we can tell it's real."

"No it can't be, it has to be some sort of trick, its death eaters trying to reform under Black." Fudge was trying to think of something, anything to explain this.

"Sir we've checked and researched tried every spell we can think of, it appears to be him, he's here."

Fudge looked at the parchment again, this couldn't be happening there was no way it had to be a trick, there was no way, he looked at the official seal under the name. "This isn't the right seal it is a trick." He proclaimed ready to call Crouch every kind of fool he could think of.

"It's real sir, the original not the one that we use now." Crouch was just as worried as Fudge he was the one who had put Black into Azkaban without a trial, he thought again about what the parchment said.

By the Order of the Grand wizard Merlin the release of Sirius Black has been initiated.

It had been brought to my attention that one Sirius Black has been incarcerated in Azkaban prison without the due process of a trial. His alleged crime, that of betraying James and Lily Potter to one Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. This accusation is a false one, I can personally attest to the fact that Sirius Black was not the Potters secrets keeper, having been present at the time the Fidelius charm was cast. Due to the Charm it is impossible for him to have told anyone the Potters whereabouts.

Since Sirius Black is innocent, I have had him removed from your prison and you can be sure I shall be in touch in the future about the conditions and treatment of the remaining prisoners.

Merlin.

The parchment was also adorned with a wax seal much like the one that the Order of Merlin used.

Fudge and Crouch looked at each other.

"No one can know, we have to stop this if the wizarding world finds out about this they'll loose faith in the ministry." Fudge announced. "Contact the Prophet and tell them Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban make sure everyone is on the look out for him."

Crouch nodded his head and hurried away to do as the minister told him, wondering if they were doing the right thing.

* * *

_**Well there you have it hope you enjoyed it, I'm not sure if I did a bad thing subjecting Sirius to Jack or not but I figure he's with the Doctor he should be safe.**_

_**Please take the time to leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**As always nothing you recognise here belongs to me it is the property of J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**SeanHicks4 (I promise you will get to see some interaction between Jack and Sirius soon)**_

_**AnFan-n-More (yes Jack is going to find out that Sirius is a dog, a really big dog)**_

_**Myrna Maeve (with the way the Doctor and the Tardis interact it seemed the perfect defence for him against the Dementors and using Roses image seemed fitting as well)**_

_**SpaceHead3 (so glad you are enjoying the story)**_

_**mikabronxgirl (I could just picture Jack coming onto Snape and had to write a little of it especially since there was nothing Snape could do to stop it since Jack was a hologram)**_

_**The Potters of the Future (I don't think Jack would be Jack if he did not at least flirt with Sirius a little bit)**_

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews they are what keeps me writing.**_

_**I had planned to put more in this chapter originally but I didn't realise how long it would get so this seemed a good point to take a break. I hope you will enjoy what I have written please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter and A Wizard**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The morning of Halloween dawned bright and crisp with the whole castle looking forward to the day and more importantly the feast in the evening. Harry and Angela had been studying the map of the castle and had a few ideas of where they might find a way to the foundations. Now though they were sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast, as the morning owls flew in. Draco's owl dropped off a package for him, which he hurriedly unwrapped, revealing treats from home which he shared out between himself Blaize Harry and Angela. The four of them were in high spirits laughing and joking when there was a slight ruckus from the Gryffindor table. Hermionie was in the habit of getting the Daily Prophet every day and this morning it was this that was causing consternation. The Gryfindors quickly gathered round any one who had a copy of the Prophet and were all trying to read it. The noise and chatter from that table made sure that soon all the houses were clamouring to look at any available copies of the paper.

Draco snagged a copy of it from one of the older boys who objected at first, but then fell silent as he realised who had stolen his paper; the blond haired boy spread it out so that the four friends could read it. Harry and Angela gasped when they saw the picture of Sirius on the front page with the headline 'Mass Murdered Escapes from Azkaban', the twins looked at each other both sure that the Doctor was not going to be happy about this when he found out. The story went on to say how Sirius was a death eater and responsible not only for betraying James and Lily Potter but for killing twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. While listening to the rest of the school discussed the escape, and the man's crimes Harry and Angela exchanged a look before Harry spoke.

"Kinda funny really all these crimes he's supposed to have committed but no mention of him having had a trial." He spoke loud enough for those around him to hear what he said. "I mean a mass murdered and an oath breaker and they just chuck him in Azkaban, they don't even question him just decide he's guilty and lock him up, if he did do all that think of the things he should have been able to reveal to the ministry about Voldemort's." He noticed people shuddering at the dark wizard's name. "Organisation and who else was a death eater."

Draco looked at his friend and shrugged. "Father says after Potter defeated he who must not be named the ministry wanted everything to get back to normal as fast as possible."

"Even so." Angela replied. "Justice should always be tempered with mercy, and those who make the laws should not then think that they are above them." She had caught the attention of those around her now who were listening to her words. "If the laws that are created are not meant to be followed and upheld by everyone then they are meaningless, or if there are those who feel they are free to act as they please without upholding the laws, then the laws are meaningless." She could see her words were affecting the attitude of those around her. "One law for rich and poor alike, which prevents them equally, from stealing bread and sleeping under bridges."* The others seemed puzzled by her words. "It's an old quote it means that the laws are made only to apply to the poor and the homeless, if those are what our wizarding laws are, meant to apply to only somem then they need to be changed." She could hear voices of agreement not only from her own table but from others too, glancing up at the Professors table she could see some of them nodding in agreement too. "If Sirius Black is guilty of what they say then he should be locked up, however without even the most basic of trials how do we know if he never had a chance to defend himself."

No one had noticed that the Headmaster along with Minister for Magic Fudge had entered the great hall.

"Young lady you are talking about things which you have no grasp of." Fudge glared at Angela who merely looked steadily back at him.

"On the contrary sir, my Father has explained law making and enforcing most extensively." Angela faced the minister down completely unabashed.

Not sure how to deal with the eleven year old talking to him in this way Fudge turned to Dumbledore who was looking rather tired. "Is this how you allow your students to address visitor to the school Headmaster?"

Snape descended on the table nodding to the Headmaster waiting to see how the other would react to the minister, prepared to step in if he needed to, to protect one of his snakes.

"Well Minister." The twinkle was missing from Dumbledore's eyes. "You can hardly blame Miss Smith for having her own opinions though perhaps she could be more circumspect in voicing them, and a little more respectful in her tone." He looked at Angela. "Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect to the Minister."

Several of the Slytherin's looked disgruntled at this and glared, not at Angela but at Dumbledore, Snape too did not look pleased at the Headmasters words. Angela looked at her head of house thinking she would probably be in trouble with him. Snape's expression gave nothing away as he looked back at her; however Angela held her head up and looked her head of house straight in the eyes. Snape gave her a slight twitch of his lips before looking away.

Dumbledore was talking again, now though. "I am sure by now the whole school knows by now that the dangerous criminal Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison, if any of you think you see him you are to at once go to your head of house or any other Professor or Authority figure, on no account are you to approach him." He looked round the hall before letting his eyes came back to rest on the Slytherin table and Harry.

The boy shrugged and looked away as Fudge followed Dumbledore's gaze and let his eyes rest on Harry too. Angela and Harry looked at each other having a feeling what was about to happen. This time it was Harry who reached out and squeezed his sister's hand before establishing the telepathic link between them. Dumbledore's hand fell on Harry's shoulder and he looked up at the old man.

"Harry could you come with us please?" Though it was a question everyone in the hall knew that refusal was not an option.

Casting a look at his year and house mates, Harry stood up slowly, looking at both the Headmaster and the Minister, he had a good idea what was going to be said to him in private, and he was glad that Angela was there in his mind with him. The other children and Professors watched the three of them exit the hall.

"Miss Smith." Angela had forgotten about Snape. "Detention with me tonight for losing house points." Angela was silent though some of her table mates moaned at the unfairness of it, however Snape wasn't finished yet. "Oh and Miss Smith, fifteen points to Slytherin for speaking your mind."

Angela ducked her head to hide her grin at that, apparently Snape had not been happy with the Headmaster for taking points either.

It had been a long night for Dumbledore; he had been awoken in the early hours of the morning by a missive from the ministry and had had to leave the grounds so that he could apparate there. He had been called, in both his capacity as headmaster of Hogwarts, and his position as Supreme Mugwump, of the International Confed of Wizard. The news that Sirius Black was gone from Azkaban prison was bad enough, however when the parchment that had been found on the prison door it had everyone panicking.

Dumbledore examined the parchment that had been found, looking at the signature and the seal; he wasn't sure what to think, he knew how the wards at Gringotts had reacted saying that Merlin was back. However he had not set eyes on the man himself, since he had managed to leave from the vaults, then the portraits had reverted to show what they had before his arrival. He was sure Sirius was guilty of the crime he was imprisoned for; he had known who James and Lily were using as their secrets keeper. Pushing the parchment aside he made up his mind, it was all some sort of trick by the death eaters it had to be some sort of show of power when Harry Potter should have arrived back in the magical world.

Fudge had watched as Dumbledore considered the parchment, and breathed a little easier as the older wizard pushed it aside. "It has to be a trick right, some sort of elaborate hoax?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "What else can it be but some sort of plot by the death eaters they obviously intend to reform with Black as some sort of proxy figure head." "This isn't the seal of Merlin; its too simple, parts of it are missing."

Fudge looked at the other wizard who was now standing up. "The thing is head master." He said carefully knowing he had to cover all his bases here, let Dumbledore make the final decision, but make sure the other wizard had all the facts. "It is in fact, the original seal of Merlin, or at least how the original seal looked, history tells us that Merlin took his seal with him when he vanished, what we use now is a much more elaborate copy of it though there are few who know that." He paused looking at the headmaster. "I have had people researching it this is as near as we call tell the original."

Dumbledore sat down again, without a word, pulling the parchment to him once more and re-examining it before casting a couple of spells on it. All he could think was there is no way this can be real. Finally he pushed it aside again, as a silent Fudge stood watching him. "Until we can know for sure one way or the other." He said at last. "We must act as if Black is guilty and has escaped." He stood slowly. "No one else must know about this parchment, or the name attached to it, in fact nothing about the events that transpired at the prison at all, save those who are already privy to the information."

"If Harry Potter were still alive, I believe Black would be looking for him." Fudge replied. "However since no one knows if the boy is alive or dead, that is no help to us."

Dumbledore frowned. "I believe the boy to be alive and well and at Hogwarts, as a student by the name of Harry Smith, though the boy denies it and seems to have a twin sister Angela, I am convinced he is Potter, I just have to find a way to get him to admit it."

"Can you not simply read the boys thought?" Fudge questioned as the pair of them headed towards the door.

"Sadly no." Dumbledore replied. "The boy appears to be accomplished in Occlumency I could make no impression on his mind, all I could see was a long corridor with many locked doors."

The two men continued down a corridor of their own, discussing what was to be done and how the break out from Azkaban was to be handled by the media. The work and planning took most of the early morning hours and it was a weary pair who eventually arrived back at Hogwarts just before breakfast with some plans in mind.

Harry followed Dumbledore and the Minister out of the hall and up to the Headmasters office. Once they were all seated and Harry and the Minister had both refused a sherbet lemon, or anything else the man offered them they settled down to the reason Harry had been brought to the office.

"We are living in uncertain times Mr Potter." The minister began giving Harry no chance to respond to that. "The time for playing games is over young man, it is time for you to admit who you are and take your place in this world."

"Why will none of you listen to me?" Harry replied. "I keep telling you my name is Harry Smith, Smith not Potter."

"Come now Mr Potter." Fudge interrupted. "The time for this childishness is over, do you not realise the danger you are in, the man who betrayed your parents to you-know-who has broken out of Azkaban, even now he may be on his way here to kill you."

Harry gave the two men a tight smile. "I hardly think I have anything to worry about from Sirius Black, now really if all you wanted me here for is to claim that I am this Harry Potter, I think I should save us all the trouble and return to the great hall."

"Sit down Mr Potter." Fudge snapped. "You will sit down and admit to us who you are, once you have done that we will make arrangements to have you protected."

Harry glared at the minister and remained on his feet. "I don't know how you do things here sir, but where I was raised we do things differently, we do not imprison people without the due process of the law, you have no proven fact to say that Sirius Black is a death eater or mass murderer, since you did not allow him a trial." He could hear Angela's warm thoughts of approval. "You have no proof that I am anyone other than Harry Smith save for the fact that I apparently resemble someone by the name of James Potter, something that my Father would be happy to tell you is entirely possible with out any sort of relationship." That he had to admit was hard to say. He had loved hearing the stories that Sirius had to tell him about James and Lily his birth parents. "Did your Harry Potter have a twin sister?" He looked at them both. "No, I do, Angela and I are twins, now if you insist on continuing to subject me to this distasteful harassment, I shall have no recourse but to contact my Father and request that he remove both Angela and myself from this school and arrange our education elsewhere." Harry looked both the sad faced Dumbledore and a red faced Fudge up and down. "Good day to you both Headmaster, Minister." He turned on his heel and left the office, taking a moment to pause outside, take a deep breath and gather himself, before heading back to the great hall.

While Harry was in the Headmasters office with Dumbledore and Fudge, Angela was only listening to her friends with half an ear. Draco and Blaise seemed to be Happy with the way she had told Fudge off and the other Slytherin's around them seemed to be happy, that while loosing ten points from the Headmaster, she had actually gained them five additional points from the fifteen their head of house had given her. Draco and Blaise chattered happily away about the celebrations that they been told about for Halloween and all the traditional foods that would be served at the feast. It would be true to say that Angela's attentions were more firmly focused on the happenings in the headmaster's office than those going on around her. She was proud of Harry for the way he stood up to both of the men, and told them in no uncertain terms that he would complain to his father if they persisted.

Watching the door she was pleased to see Harry reappear as the breaking of glass signalled the arrival of Not Pease blossom with their mail. The fairy's erratic flight brought it over to the two children and before handing over the container with their correspondence it snagged itself a plate of food and a mug of pumpkin juice. Having taken a large drink and a few mouthfuls of food while everyone else in the great hall stared at him as always, the fairy finally handed over what it had brought, belching loudly as it did.

"Your post." It commented un-necessarily as Harry opened the container while Angela opened her bag to remove the container of letters and finished assignments for it to take back to the academy and their friends.

"Cool look at this." Harry attracted the attention of nearly everyone in earshot as he opened the first package; an assortment of apparently disgusting treats was exposed. He grabbed an oozing slug and popped it into his mouth, while several of those closest to him gagged slightly at the sight of him happily chewing on it.

Angela grabbed what looked like a putrefied eyeball and closed her eyes in ecstasy at the taste. "I always forget how good these treats are." She said looking round at her by now slightly pale table mates. "Pity we only get them once a year."

"Here Draco, Blaise you gotta try something." Harry offered the container to their two friends.

The two boys looked at each other and knowing the rest of the table, in fact the whole of the great hall was waiting to see what they would do, looked to see what the most innocuous items they had been offered were. Blaise opted for a wriggling worm while Draco selected a large maggot. Both boys hesitantly brought the chosen items to their mouths and bit down on them, the looks on their faces told everyone around them that the items tasted a lot better than they looked.

"Wow," Draco got out around the maggot. "That is so good." He chewed happily while Blaise just grinned and closed his eyes.

"Here try a slug." Harry offered to them both.

"You gotta have an eyeball they are the best." Angela added while everyone else now looked on a little enviously as the two were encouraged to try the obviously delicious, though disgusting looking treats. Angela looked round and spotted Neville at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Neville you want some?"

Unable to refuse with the whole of the great hall looking at him, the shy boy stood up and made his way over to what was to all intents and purposes enemy territory, giving not Pease blossom a wide birth he took one of the eyeballs and popped it into his mouth. Biting down on it he could not help the smile that came over his face. "Wow I never tasted anything so good." He commented.

Deciding they were not going to miss out Fred and George made their way over to the Slytherin table as well, after a look was exchanged between the two sets of twins, they selected treats themselves. Ron looked over at them like he wished he had the courage to join them too, however their friendship was still at the stage where he was not sure if he should or not, so he remained in his seat. He could see from Draco's face that he was not too happy with the older Weasley's being allowed to select treats. Marcus Flint and Abigail Symons joined the first years, deciding that they were prefects for Slytherin and should see what the first years were eating.

"I suggest you put those away till you get back to the house." Marcus commented after trying one of the treats for himself. "Those are too good you won't make it out of the hall with any of them left if you don't."

Harry put the package back before pulling out the next items, much, Angela noticed to the disappointment of the others in the hall, they had all obviously been hopping they might get to try them too. The rest of the Slytherin's were still looking hopeful she noticed and suspected they would get swarmed when everyone was back in the common room. She turned herself to the things that Harry was pulling out of the container there were several items of post from their friends at the academy some addressed to her some to Harry and some to both of them. Both of them put them aside to open later in the common room and both turned their attention to the more important items letters from the head of the academy and their teachers there.

"Oh great." Harry groaned opening one of the letters to find their next potions assignment. "Void eyes."

"What?" Angela took the paper from him and looked at it too. "Oh." She sighed. "Figures I guess, that's what this time of the year is all about after all, the wall between dimensions being at their thinnest."

They became aware of people looking at them both strangely and switched to Silurian.

"So we have to make a potion that lets you look through into the void and possibly into other realities?" Harry hissed.

"I guess." Angela hissed back. "Put it away for now and look at the rest."

Harry nodded and pushed the letter back into the container before looking at something else. The pair of them compared their notes for their correspondence course, and were pleased to find they were both doing well and were receiving grades that favourable with everyone else doing the same work. The others ignored the twins again now, while Fred and George drifted back to the Gryffindor table, Neville stayed and finished his breakfast with the Slytherin's chatting to Draco and Blaise about herbology while Harry and Angela attended to what post they could in the time they had.

Breakfast was just finishing and everyone was getting up to leave the hall and not Pease blossom was getting ready to head out, after making a breakfast of its own, while belching scratching and being general it had to be said rather disgusting. Angela was actually considering the possibility that the fairy was hung over, when little motes of light began to enter the great hall. Several of the student's ohhed and ahhed at the sight of the delicate looking little fairies, while some of the staff looked a little worried, and Harry and Angela looked at each other a little concerned. The small glowing humanoid shaped creatures with butterfly wings were making a bee line for the Slytherin table, and not Pease blossom. The larger creature was looking faintly worried and was obviously looking for an escape route, as the sounds of wonder transformed to screams of fear as the creatures moved to their larger human sized and more monstrous forms. Several of the students fled the hall screaming, while the Professors seemed a little shocked too, the creatures looked to be about to attack the alien Fairy when Angela began to sing.

"Come away, O human child!

To the waters and the wild

With a fairy hand in hand

For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."**

The fairies turned to look at the young girl. "How do you know that?" One of them demanded.

"It comes from long ago and far away, and also not so long ago, I know you, so old, from the dawn of time, this has always been your home, you have always lived alongside Humanity, you are part myth, part spirit world and part reality jumbled together mixed with old moments and memories." Her eyes had taken on an unfocused look. "You travel through time with a non linear relationship with it, you have magical abilities over the elements and can produce deadly localised storms and gales and you need the chosen ones." Her eyes focused again. "You need human children to continue your race, you protect and avenge them should harm come to them, take them and turn them into fairies" There were several frightened sound from the students who obviously thought they were going to be spirited away by the fairies there and then. "You do not generally involve yourselves in the affairs of humans, so I question why you are here now?"

The fairy looked at her and then spoke. "That one." It pointed at not Pease blossom.

"Is here for us." Angela replied. "It has no interest in your chosen ones; it is merely a messenger between here and there nothing more."

The fairies morphed back into their smaller form flying around the great hall, before vanishing out of the broken windows. "We shall be watching." A voice echoed back. The bejewelled vipers that had reared up around Harry and Angela's necks when the fairies appeared hissing angrily, subsided once the creatures were gone and the twins looked at each other.

"Miss Smith what were they?" Professor McGonagall seemed to be the first to recover.

Angela grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to not Pease blossom. "Take that to Dad please he'll want to see it." She told the fairy as he took off and flew from the hall. Then she turned to face the Professor's table. "I'm sorry about that Professor," She watched as Professor Flitwick mended the broken windows before continuing. "Fairies have always been here, for the most part they ignore humans apart from their chosen ones, they are dangerous humanoid entities however, and best left alone." She smiled at the hall in general. "They just thought not Pease blossom was after one of their chosen ones however since there are none here." She trailed off unwilling to say too much more.

The Professors fell to talking to each other as the students started to exit the hall ready to head off to class. Angela and Harry ignored the looks and comments they were getting as they headed to class as far as the pair of them were concerned it was over and done with.

"I'll say one thing life is never dull with you two around." Draco said. "Strange fairies bringing your mail now other fairies turning up like that, I always thought fairies were cute little things I never knew they looked like that too."

"Most people don't realise the half of what is right under their noses." Harry said with a grin slapping Draco on the back. "Come on lets get to class."

It was as if everyone put what had happened out of their heads, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them looking at the four of them warily it had not pleased them too much that Malfoy chose to hang out with the two Smiths and Zabini instead of them.

"Any chance of trying those treats you got a breakfast?" Goyle asked.

Angela and Harry laughed softly before Harry replied. "Sure in the common room later okay."

The two other Slytherin's smiled and everyone made their way to class.

* * *

_**And there you have if chapter fifteen I know not much really happened but I hope you enjoyed it there will be more action in the next chapter. Here are a few notes for a couple of things I mentioned in this chapter.**_

***The law, in its majestic equality, forbids the rich as well as the poor to sleep under bridges, to beg in the streets, and to steal bread**, is in fact the actual version of the line that Angela uses though the one that I have used is the one more commonly quoted. It was originally used in The Red Lily in 1894 or Le Lys Rouge to give it its correct title another variant of the quote is **How noble the law, in its majestic equality, that both the rich and poor are equally prohibited from peeing in the streets, sleeping under bridges, and stealing bread**! It was written by Jacques Anatole François Thibault a French author and winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1921

**The piece that Angela sings to get the attention of the Fairies is an excerpt from "The Stolen Child", a poem by W. B. Yeats.

Please take the time to leave me a review and tell me what you think, Dumbledore is going to stick with his conviction of who Harry is even if he had no proof and Harry and Angela are going to continue to deny it. Jack of course will make another appearance in the story soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi guys sorry for the wait for this chapter my Jack Muse and my Sirius Muse got into a bit of a fight about what was going to happen and then my Ianto Muse wanted in on the act and I had a hard job beating them all into submission._**

**_As always anything you recognise here belongs to J. K. Rowling and the BBC, on a side note did anyone else notice that as well as Mr Weasley (Mark Williams) being on Dr Who last week as Rory's Dad, David Bradley (Filch) was the bad guy Solomon._**

**killroy225 _glad you enjoyed the last chapter hope you will like this one too_**

**SeanHicks4_ I have a plan for the void eyes potion but it might not be what you think it will_**

**AnFan-n-More _at the moment I have not planned the story past the first year I do not have plans to involve the other houses as yet I am trying to follow some cannon and if you read the books there was not much interaction apart from Gryffindor and Slytherin. I do have this story pretty much planned out I know where its going and how I want to get them there._**

**Myrna Maeve _Jack will continue to appear in the story and I will say he is in for a shock as are Gwen, Martha, Micky and Ianto._**

**mikabronxgirl _Well Angela is the Doctor's daughter and Harry is now his son and he has trained them well. Sirius is definitely going to do some but biting in the very near future at that._**

**ultima-owner _The idea for the treats appealed to me something that looks disgusting but tastes out of this world good, after all they have been sent from another planet and who knows what kind of fantastic tastes they might have come up with._**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart _glad to know you are enjoying it its the reviews that keep me writing._**

**Kira Kyuu_ As always my grateful thanks for letting me know when you spot a problem I do appreciate you taking the time to help me._**

**Jazmine Matrix_ I'm not sure what the dementor would do to be honest its not something I had yet considered._**

**redskin122004_ glad to hear you are enjoying it thank you for reviewing_**

**Bradley McCloud _It's not that I consider the other houses as unimportant I am trying to stick a little to cannon a very little really and they do not get mentioned really in the first book. As for the Sarah Jane adventures I have considered having Luke make an appearance but as yet I am not sure. It is highly unlikely that either the Brigadier or the Master will make an appearance. I am trying not to overpower Angela as OC's so often are I want her to be strong but not too strong, being a Timelord she is very unlikely to make any romantic attachments to anyone._**

**Make war not love. war is fun _glad you like the story thanks for the review_**

**crazyjim87 _No I have no plans for a pairing for Harry he's only eleven here what I will say is that it will not be Angela if I do have one. Yes there will be a meeting between Dumbledore and The Doctor thats all I'm going to say though._**

**_Thank you all for your reviews I really do appreciate you taking the time to do so, also thank you to everyone who has this story on alert or has favoured it._**

**_Just a quick point before I let you get on with the story. Yes I know that the Harry Potter universe begins in the 1990's while Dr who is later than that however I have taken the liberty of allowing Harry and Angela's entrance to Hogwarts to be after 'Journeys end' but before 'The next Doctor'._**

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter And A Wizard**

**Chapter sixteen**

Sirius Black shook himself and snorted Jack Harkness was irrepressible, that was the only word he could think of to describe the man. It wasn't so bad if the Doctor was around, but any time the Timelords attention was taken by something around the hub Jack would casually make a move on him. There was no denying the fact that Jack was a good looking man however Sirius just wasn't interested in him that way. He peaked round a corner of the hub and breathed a sigh of relief seeing no sign of the other man, now if only he could find the Doctor he would be able to relax for a while.

"Hey Sirius." The wizard jumped slightly how the hell had Jack managed to get behind him.

Spinning round quickly he looked the dark haired charmer in the eyes. "Hello Jack, I was just wondering where the Doctor was."

Jack smiled as his eyes devoured Sirius's body, flushing slightly the wizard would have been willing to swear on his magic that the other man was mentally undressing him. Jack dropped a companionable arm around Sirius's shoulders making him jump slightly. He had faced down death eaters and been in all sorts of life threatening situations; however Jack bloody Harkness made him more unsettled and nervous than they ever had.

"Oh Ianto's showing him something in the archives, you know you really should let me show you the greenhouse we have here, you'd be surprised at some of the plants that are in there, bet you've never seen anything like them before." Sirius didn't like that glint in the man's eyes, plus he was sure that nothing in that greenhouse would surprise him. He would normally have called Jack a muggle without thinking about it, however there was something about him, his attitude and his eyes, that suggested he was something more. "We'll have so much fun I'm sure." Jack flashed him a toothy grin. "Do you like playing hide and seek?"

Taking a step to the side he managed to dislodge Jack's arm, earning himself a pout from the man in question. "No that's okay really." Sirius could feel how damp his hands were becoming, and rubbed them on the leg of his trousers hoping the other man had not noticed.

However Jack gave him a knowing grin, causing Sirius to take a step back, realising that there was not too much that Jack missed, he did not like the glint in the other mans eyes. For that moment all he could think of was how fast he could get out of the way of him. "Come on Sirius don't be like, that where's your sense of adventure?" Jack was about to make another advance on him he was sure of it, and he knew damn well where his sense of adventure was, running away from bloody Jack.

"Bathroom, really, really need the bathroom, have to go to the loo*." Sirius got out rather quickly almost tripping over his words, surely that would be one place he could get a little respite.

"Oh okay, it's over there." Jack pointed to a door in the corner, smacking Sirius on the ass as he turned towards the direction which the other man had pointed.

With a noise that Jack though sounded remarkably like a dog yelping, Sirius shot into the bathroom. Locking the door, he charmed it for good measure, not trusting that Jack would not burst in on him, the other man was relentless, he'd only been here a few hours and had already lost count of the amount of times he'd been hit on. At first he thought it would be fun to meet some more of the Doctor's friends, however he hadn't counted on someone like Jack, that man had immediately taken an interest in him and nothing apart from the Doctor, or he suspected, a good curse would make him back off. He took the opportunity to splash some water on his face and take a few deep breaths, then after un-charming the door and unlocking it he pushed it open slightly, risking a peek outside. He gave a sigh of relief on not seeing Jack, though he doubted that the other man was far away. Smiling to himself he had an idea, and quickly transformed into his animagus form, so it was Padfoot who trotted a little more confidently out of the bathroom and made a beeline for the Tardis. Nosing the door open he slipped inside and lay down, putting his nose on his paws, safe at last he hoped. They really should introduce Jack to the prisoners in Azkaban he thought ruefully, he'd be worse than the Dementors, since there was no Patronus you could conjure to get him to back off, you just had to hope the Doctor was close by.

Meanwhile back in the hub proper Jack was wondering where the other man was he had refrained from following him into the bathroom due to the fact that the Doctor had called to him wanting something, it appeared that Sirius had used his absence to sneak off somewhere. After spending a good while looking round the hub for him, Jack finally decided maybe Sirius was in the Tardis and opened the door. He was surprised to find the big black dog lying in there and even more surprised to hear it growl at him. Since when he wondered did the Doctor get a dog, yes there was K9 but that was an electronic dog not a breathing flesh and blood one like this appeared to be.

"Hey there boy." Jack advanced trying to look friendly, however the dog growled at him backing up. "Oh come on now I'm nice." Jack went on. Padfoot made it clear he did not agree, growling loudly and showing his teeth, all he wanted was a little peace and quiet from the man was that too much to ask? Jack reached out to him, but pulled back quickly as the dog snapped at his hand. "Okay, okay I get it." Jack stepped back. "Sirius." He called. "Hey cutie, you in here?"

It was just too much for the wizard, he just wanted a break from the other man, and when on hearing no reply Jack headed off to begin searching the Tardis Padfoot lost it. He launched himself at the ex time agent and nipped him hard enough on the bum to draw blood, before with frantically scrabbling paws he exited the Tardis as Jack yelled, then clutched his ass swearing loudly. With a doggie laugh to himself Padfoot sniffed for the Doctor's scent, he had an idea Jack would have liked to be bitten by him just not like that. Heading in the Timelord's direction, Sirius hoped he might now get a little peace, and after that bite with the Doctor he decidedm was the safest place to be right now.

Ianto looked in surprise at the Doctor as the obviously harried dog almost skidded into him, he reached out and patted the dog on the head while the Doctor grinned, he had, had a feeling Jack might be too much for Sirius. He knew he shouldn't have left Sirius alone with Jack knowing the former time agent like he did but on the other hand Sirius was a pranker and it seemed like too good a prank not to play on him. Padfoot allowed Ianto to pet him while giving the Doctor a dirty look causing the Timelord to laugh a little. The big black dog could not help noticing that Jacks scent clung to Ianto in a way that made him think the two men were intimate.

"What's so funny?" Ianto asked puzzled by the way the Doctor was laughing at the dog.

"Yeah Doctor what's so funny?" Sirius demanded not expecting the Doctor to understand him and getting the shock of his life when he realised that he did, as the Timelord began to laugh even harder, he had been set up. Giving the Doctor a dirty look he walked over to the man and looked up at him tongue hanging out of his mouth as he seriously considered another bite.

"Oh yes." The Doctor scratched his own ear. "Well I might have forgotten to mention a thing or two." His answer included both Ianto and Padfoot.

"Oh really." Sirius commented glairing at the other man who he noticed was wearing a grin much like James would have shown after a successful prank. "And what would that have been, that you were bringing me around a sex mad male."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say sex mad as such." The Doctor thought about it maybe Sirius was right.

"Who's sex mad, I'm not sex mad." Ianto protested feeling a little confused and wondering what the Doctor was talking about and then it clicked. "Jack right?"

Sirius still glaring at the Doctor who was now laughing at the expressions the other two men were wearing.

"I did tell him to behave." The Doctor got out in between his chuckling.

"Yeah but he only does while you're around." Sirius protested. "He's chased me round this bloody place while you've been wandering around with this guy."

Though he did not really understand what was going on Ianto did not look too happy and Sirius suspected he was right and Jacks scent on the other man meant that something was going on between him and Jack, possibly they were a couple, however if that was true why was Jack hitting on him. The Doctor sobered up and looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes, and Sirius could not help thinking that he had been set up, the Doctor would definitely have been the fifth Marauder he thought once again, he would have loved to see him interact with James and Remus, Remus he had not about his friend in a while and suddenly wondered how the werewolf was. He wondered what Ianto was making of the conversation between himself and the Doctor. Did he think that Jack had been hitting on a dog and how would he react to something like that?

"What's up you look sad." The Doctor enquired as the Dog who was lost in his own thoughts looked up at him.

"Just thinking about my friends." Sirius replied with a mournful but quiet howl. "James would have loved you, you know Harry's Dad, but it's Moony I'm thinking about now, he must have thought I betrayed James, Lily and Harry too." He gave a little sigh. "I wish I knew how he was."

"Moony?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well you know we called ourselves The Marauders at school, me, James, who went by Prongs, cos his animagus was a stag, Remus Lupin Moony and Peter Pettigrew, wormtail the rat, Remus is the only one of us you never met."

"Why Moony?" The Doctor asked quietly. "What was his form?"

Sirius looked up at him with a mournful expression. "He's a werewolf, so Mooney."

"Doctor are you talking to that bloody dog?" Jack had found them, and was looking none too happy, he shot a dirty look at Padfoot.

"Oh yeah course I am." Sirius blinked, as he suddenly realised that of course he was in his animagus form, and had been having a conversation with the Doctor who it seemed spoke dog, oh the possibilities. "What have you done with Sirius Jack?" The Doctor grinned slightly. "And why are you limping."

Jack glared at Padfoot. "I haven't done anything with Sirius, and that bloody animal bit me."

The Doctor could not keep the smirk off his face while Sirius gave a doggie grin. "What do you mean Pad?"

"Snuffles." Padfoot barked.

"Are you sure?" The Timelord questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure I do not want him calling me Padfoot, Snuffles will do fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." He turned his attention back to Jack. "As I was saying, what do you mean Snuffles bit you." Sirius sniffed at Jack and gave a rumbling growl before walking over to Ianto and looking up at the other man with big doggie eyes. Ianto began to stroke him while the Doctor went on. "Snuffles is very friendly." He beamed at Ianto as he rubbed behind the dog's ears. "I think you just upset Sirius and he did something to you that you don't want to admit so you're blaming Pa, I mean Snuffles."

"I did not upset Sirius, Sirius likes me." Did that dog just roll its eyes at me Jack wondered as he said that? Ianto meanwhile gave him a dirty look, as Snuffles rolled over onto his back so Ianto could rub his belly while giving the Doctor a look that Jack could only describe in his mind as smug. "So why did you get the black beast anyway?"

On the inside Sirius was laughing so hard that he could not help the fact that his doggie tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Jack was going to freak out when he found out, make that if he found out that the dog Ianto was making such an intimate fuss of was really him.

"Oh Snuffles comes with Sirius." The Doctor was trying not to laugh at the sight of Padfoot getting comfortable with Ianto, he too thought Jack was going to freak out a little when he found out. The former Time agent could be very possessive despite his free and easy attitude to sex.

Ianto was not sure what was going on, however he knew he was going to have something to say to his boyfriend later, he knew Jack cheated, and he was learning to live with it, however that didn't mean that he wanted it flaunted in his face. He continued to pet the very obviously male dog and wondered casually where the man that the Doctor had brought to the hub with him was. Padfoot suddenly stood up shook himself and licked Ianto before heading off out of the door with, if it was possible for a dog, a jaunty step. A few seconds later Sirius walked in looking pleased with himself while the Doctor suddenly and inexplicably seemed to be over taken by a coughing fit, as he tried not to laugh. Sometimes it was tough being the person in the know.

"Oh hello there you are." Sirius shot the Doctor a dirty look. "I'm afraid I got a bit lost." He smiled at Ianto and the Welshman found himself blushing slightly, for some reason that he could not fathom, while Jack felt a wave of jealousy wash over him and stepped closer to his lover.

"We wondered where you had got to Sirius." The Doctor was mostly over his coughing fit. "Snuffles just decided to introduce himself, Jack says he bit him, Snuffles bit Jack that is not the other way around, because well lets face it. man bites dog would just be wrong, though with Jack of course you never really can be sure, but no on the whole I have to say that man bites dog just would not track right."

Jack looked slightly embarrassed, the bite had healed now, however that did not mean that he had to like getting bitten. Ianto broke the moment by yawning loudly and Jack turned to his lover a little concerned.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" He asked the other man. "I'm sure the Doctor and I will be tied up all night." Yeah I wish he thought trying to banish thoughts of the Timelord tied to his bed and moaning loudly from his mind. If only he could get such a chance, he would be able to die happy, figuratively speaking that is since once he died he would only come back again.

"Yeah you head off home Ianto." The Doctor added then with a smile went on. "You could take Snuffles with you if you like." He glanced at Sirius and the two shared a knowing look as Sirius once again thought fifth Marauder. "I'm sure he'd rather that than being stuck here all night."

Jack noticed no mention of Sirius was made, so assumed that the other man would spend the night either with them, he could hope couldn't he, or in the Tardis, and with Ianto and that damn dog out of the way it might mean at some point he could go looking for the other man's room. Ianto nodded trying to unsuccessfully hide another yawn.

Jack kissed his lover softly before he headed out of the door with Padfoot, Snuffles walking behind him. Jack watched them go before he turned to the Doctor. "Okay so I really like having you around and Sirius is way cute but so far you haven't said why you are here, now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded it was going to be a long night. "Come on." He replied "We might as well get comfortable." He could not miss Jacks smile or the way the man tried to hide it as he led the way to Jacks office. Yes it was going to be a very long night, for a moment he actually envied Ianto and Sirius.

Next morning Ianto Jones and Snuffles wandered into the hub having both spent a good night together. Ianto had at first objected to Snuffles sleeping on the bed, however he had soon found that when a large dog has decided he is going to share you bed and does not want to move he's going to stay there and there's not a lot you can do about it. It has been, he had to admit, quite cosy once he'd got used to it, and he was feeling pretty good this morning. He headed off to make coffee while Snuffles headed to the Tardis, where once inside he transformed into Sirius again and grinned to himself, Jack would undoubtedly freak out when he found out about him and what he could do, and just where he had slept last night, for a moment he did feel a little guilty about Ianto, but brushed it aside, telling himself the other man didn't do anything to be blamed for. He sauntered out of the Tardis with a jaunty smile on his face to be greeted by a woman with a gun; the muggle device was pointed right at him.

"Hold it right there, who are you and how did you get into the hub?" She demanded the Welsh accent she spoke with very obvious.

Sirius did what he had read muggles did, and slowly raised his hands, never taking his eyes off the gun. "Hello, I'm Sirius Black and the Doctor brought me here." He noticed the woman blanched as he said his name and she gripped her gun a little tighter.

"Sirius Black, the mass murder, Sirius Black that broke out of prison last night?" Sirius almost groaned at her words, sounded like he was in trouble again. "Move." Her voice was hard and she indicated with the weapon which way she wanted him to go. "Jack, Ianto." She called for the other men as she forced Sirius to walk in front of her.

She was a little shocked to see the Doctor follow Jack out of his office, seemed like the handsome Timelord was there, just as Black had told her.

"Morning Gwen." Jack greeted her with a grin, before frowning as he realised she had her weapon out and was covering Sirius with it. "Oh hello Sirius did you sleep well?" He smirked at the other man causing Sirius to groan. "Gwen why do you have your gun pointed at Sirius?"

Frowning as she looked at her boss, he obviously hadn't heard the big story of the morning, Gwen's eyes flicked to the Doctor before she replied. "For God's sake Jack why do you have an escaped convicted murderer in the hub?"

"Well that would be down to me." The Doctor replied attracting her attention again. "You see though Sirius here was actually in prison, he was innocent of everything he was accused of, and had been locked up without a trial, so when I found out I went and got him." He paused mid explanation and fixed her with a dark glare. "Just how did you know about Sirius anyway?"

Gwen gave him a look of disbelief before replying. "Are you kidding me its all over the news." She reached into her jacket pulling out a news paper and offered it to him.

Taking the paper the Doctor let his gaze roam over the news print, the headline screaming out at him.

MASS MURDERER ESCAPES IN DARING BRAKE OUT

Quickly he scanned the story, an increasingly annoyed look on his face. The basic story was, that convicted mass murdered Sirius Black, who had been sentenced to life in prison with no hope of parole, had escaped with outside help from person or persons unknown. He was reported to be armed and extremely dangerous, member of the public were warned not to approach him and to contact the police at once if they saw him.

"Put that thing away." He said angrily looking at the gun in Gwen's hand he really didn't like guns. "Sirius did nothing wrong he was locked up without a trial and is completely innocent."

With a sheepish look at Sirius, Gwen pocketed the gun and was rewarded with a smile that made Jack pout. "Sorry about that." She apologised.

Sirius gave her an even more gallant smile as he registered Jacks reaction, and took her hand bringing it to his lips. "It's understandable my lady you weren't to know." He said with a smile he swore his doggie hearing could detect Jack grinding his teeth, he also a little sadly noticed the rings on her fingers. Oh well he thought sighing softly, there were plenty more fish in the sea. A noise over by the door had him smiling again, and there was another one, a pretty coffee skinned young woman was walking in to join them. His grin grew wider till he saw the ring on her finger and the similarly coloured young man following her in.

"Hello you two." The Doctor said with a smile as the young woman came over and gave him a hug. "Martha, Ricky." He added to the young man with an even bigger grin.

"That's Micky." The man said, but he had a smile on his face as he did so.

"Right back to business." The Doctor clapped his hands together before looking at the Wizard. "How did that story about you get into the press Sirius, and how dare the ministry do it, didn't they read my note?"

"Well." Sirius replied. "I presume the Minister for Magic contacted the Muggle Prime Minister."

"Minister for Magic?" Gwen interrupted, a look of shock on her face.

"Muggle?" Jack questioned, though he had been told Sirius was a wizard during the course of the night, that particular term had not come up.

"Oh yes right of course, you aren't up to speed yet are you, well you lot, you are Muggles, non magical people, the Minister for Magic is like the head of the magical community, witches and wizards, Sirius here is a wizard, and you Jack well you're just a fixed point." He beamed at the room.

"Sirius is a wizard?" Jack asked with a grin. "You mean like a wand waving, spell uttering wizard?"

"Err yeah, except well we're not supposed to let Muggles know about wizardry Doctor." Sirius looked uncomfortable he didn't want to end up in even more trouble than it seemed he already was, knowing his luck the Dementors were out looking for him too.

"Oh that's okay." The Doctor was grinning now; a very Marauder type grin Sirius could not help thinking. "They're not supposed to tell people they hunt aliens or monitor alien activity, so you all know something you're not supposed to."

Sirius nodded he was not about to comment on the existence of aliens anymore not after he had met some. "Okay." Was all he had to say, he guessed some aliens were allowed, since he knew that's what the Doctor was.

Looking round to make sure everyone had finished asking questions as Ianto walked in with the morning coffee, the Doctor decided to take the initiative and led every one to Jacks office to sit down, and as far as the Doctor was concerned hold a council of war.

"Right." The Timelord said once everyone was settled down. "Jack I want you to get onto the Prime Minister, tell him to kill the story about Sirius, I don't care how he does it." He paused thinking before adding. "If he gives you any problems just mention my name and remind him what I did to Harriet Jones' administration, tell him I can always do again."

Jack nodded and got up from the table walking over to his desk, he grabbed the phone. No one could hear what he was saying but the former time agent had a big grin on his face. It was almost opportunely that at this point not Pease blossom appeared in the hub, making everyone but the Doctor jump.

"Oh ello." He said with a grin as the fairy burst thought the glass of the doors and looked at him. "Got something for me?"

With a scowl the fairy produced the copy of the Prophet that Angela had given him to deliver. "Your daughter said you'd want to see that." He glanced around the hub and sniffed then without another word he vanished leaving a lot of broken glass behind him.

The Doctor smoothed out the paper and looked at it, ignoring the shocked silence from the others, Martha who was sitting next to him on one side leaned over and gasped as she saw the picture of Sirius that was moving. The Doctor began to read without comment on her reaction; he began to look most unhappy as he read. By the time he had finished reading saying he was not at all happy was an understatement.

"Didn't take a blind bit of notice of me." He muttered. "Right I'll have to do something else, fight fire with fire, or." He grinned. "Fight news articles with news articles." He looked over at Sirius as he crumpled the paper up and threw it into the bin. "Tell me Sirius who would be a good reporter at the Daily Prophet to talk to?"

"Well if memory serves, there is one called Rita Skeeter, she never lets the truth stop her if you know what I mean, but she might well be our best bet she would love to get a controversial story." The Wizard replied, wondering when the others were going to stop looking at him like he had grown another head.

The Doctor grinned and clapped his hands together while Sirius could not miss the eager looks on the faces of Martha and Micky, though he had yet to be introduced to either of them. Ianto was smiling a slightly glassy smile having just been caught up on what was going on by Gwen. Martha decided some introductions might be in order and managed to attract Sirius' attention to her, as the Doctor was obviously oblivious to what was going on around him now and was probably making a plan in his head.

"So you're the Sirius Black we heard about on the news right?" Sirius nodded his head in response to her question. "I'm Martha Jones Dr Martha Jones and this is my fiancé Micky Smith." She pointed across the table. "That's Gwen Cooper, or Williams if you ask her husband, I'm guessing you know everyone else."

"Nice to meet you Martha, Gwen, Micky." He replied not sure what else to say.

"Right." The Doctor clapped again as Jack came over to join them a pleased grin on his face. "We can't go to the offices of the Daily Prophet looking like this so we need disguises, let me think." He frowned in concentration. "Oh yes I know the perfect person met him back stage at a Janice Joplin concert, did I tell you she gave me this coat, I love this coat." Martha shot him a look and he continued. "So we'll go and see him get disguises and then off to the Prophet." He looked at Sirius. "Sorry but you won't be able to come till the news dies down." The wizard gave him a slightly dirty look however he brightened up when the Doctor went on. "Snuffles could come though."

"Snuffles, who's Snuffles?" Martha asked.

Jack grinned. "Oh the Doctor's got himself a big black dog now." Then he frowned. "Damn thing bit me."

That made everyone else laugh and he pouted looking round the table, the Doctor jumped up without another word and headed to the Tardis the others trailing in his wake. Sirius headed off as if towards his room, and became his animagus self before trotting back into the control room, he had to admit he very much enjoyed the fuss that the two women and Ianto made of him. Though if dogs could blush he would have at the knowing look the Doctor gave him. He relaxed against the Tardis console as the engines began to hum and the craft took flight.

An hour later it was a very different group who exited the Tardis in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Snuffles was not a happy dog, though he was definitely now flea free, he had been shampooed and brushed, they'd given him fur extensions, fur extensions of all things and he now had a long gleaming coat that rippled as he walked. His fur had been brushed and combed and teased and at one point only the Doctor threatening to have him fixed had convinced him to endure it all.

The humans had gone though a similar transformation Ianto now had long blond hair startling blue eyes and was dressed much like an affluent well to do wizard. Jack had seemed to revel in the make over, was now sporting long dark hair in a pony tail, an elegant beard and a lot of leather. Martha and Gwen were dressed in the style of affluent witches wearing full make up that made it almost impossible to tell what they really looked like under all that. Martha now had a fuller face due to some, prosthetics as he had been told they were called, while Gwen had a rather noticeable birthmark. The Doctor had been for want of a better word aged, his hair was now a light grey and very wispy, he was wearing something called a wig, his face had been given age marks and he now had jowls. It had taken several muggles a lot of work to get them all looking like this, the Doctor also looked portly he wore robes that might have seen better days and carried a stack of files. Jack was taking the lead and they strode down Diagon alley, the Doctor appearing to be practically running to keep up, towards the offices of the Daily Prophet.

Once inside Jack looked haughtily round, they had decided the one time con man would be the best one to pull this off. A harried worked rushed up to them a later edition of the paper in her hands.

"Sir's, ladies, is there something I can help you with, I'm sorry we're a bit up in the air today, but with what's happened with Sirius Black, well you can just imagine how the general population is panicking." She trailed off looking at the obviously affluent group.

"I wish to speak to." Jack turned to the Doctor who pretended to look at his files.

"Rita Skeeter." The Doctor prompted.

"Ahh yes Rita Skeeter, I don't have an appointment. however I am sure she will see me." The woman looked a little uncertain. "I have a very interesting story for her, something right up her alley I'm sure." He pulled a piece of psychic paper from his robes. "You can tell her it has to do with Sirius Black and Merlin." He added as the woman took the paper from him glancing at it and hurrying away.

They stood there for a few seconds before the worker reappeared leading a blond woman over to them, the Doctor looked her over and then hissed to Jack. "Flirt, sorry Ianto, but Jack flirt, flirt like you've never flirted before."

The Prime Minister was not happy he wiped his face with his handkerchief and glared at the picture in his special office. The painting was empty and he was waiting for the man pictured there to return. He had to contact the other Minister, and he had to do it quickly, he had already been onto the press and told them to quash the story about Black, now he needed to talk to the other minister and find out just what sort of shit the man had got him into. The old fashioned figure finally came back and looked at him.

"I am sorry the Minister is out of his office, you will have to wait until he can be contacted." The man sat down in his painting as the Prime minister started to sweat again.

"You tell him I've had a message from the Doctor, The Doctor for God's sake."

"Why are you so worried about a muggle version of a healer?" The man in the painting interrupted rudely.

"Harriet Jones, her name ring a bell?" The Prime Minister demanded. "The Doctor is the one who brought her government down, and all he did was say 'don't you think she looks tired?' that's all he had to say, and the next thing you the press are asking her if she's resigning and before anyone knew it, that was it she was gone." He looked round wishing he had a good strong drink. "I'm not going to loose everything I've worked for because I've done something the Doctor doesn't like." He stood up and stormed out of the room going in search of that drink, no matter how early in the day it was, he needed it. It's not everyday you get a call from Jack Harkness telling you the Doctor is not happy about a news article circulating about a friend of his and he's holding you responsible for it. Add to that, the fact that he just casually mentions Harriet Jones, and everyone, and by everyone he knew he meant everyone important to his position, knew what had happened to her. Yes he definitely needed a drink and he needed to talk to that damn Minister of magic.

Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge was in fact still at Hogwarts, he was not at all happy about what had happened with Harry Smith in the Headmasters office, now he wanted answers.

"That boy is impossible." He was currently pacing around the office. "You are sure that he is Potter Dumbledore?"

"As far as I can be yes, you can see for yourself his remarkable resemblance to James Potter."

"That's what you are going on?" Fudge demanded. "The fact that he looks like Potter?"

"Well yes." Dumbledore looked at his desk and reached for a sherbet lemon. "He's the right age and he looks so much like James apart from his eyes, they're like his Mother Lily's."

"May I remind you that the boy has a twin sister and a Father, how do you explain that?" Fudge stopped pacing and sat down facing the Headmaster waving away the silent offer of a sherbet lemon. "The wards around the house you placed Potter in fell years ago, is this just wishful thinking of your part Albus, it is entirely possible the boy who lived, is in fact the boy who died."

The Headmaster frowned thinking of the prophecy. "No Cornelius, I am sure the boy still lives and we must keep him safe."

Fudge looked thoughtful. "So how do we get the boy to admit who he is, to co-operate with us?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Why with magic Cornelius how else?" He lifted out a sheet of parchment from his desk drawer and held it out. "The boy is on his houses Quiddich team along with young Mr Malfoy, this parchment is enchanted, I shall require all house teams to register this year, when Mr Smith signs his name on the parchment his real name will be reviled no matter what he writes." Fudge smiled nodding his head as Dumbledore continued. "It would probably be best to place him with his relations once more, poor Petunia was most distressed when we found he was missing."

"Yes of course, we will have a team of Aurors construct suitable wards around the house, the boy will have to have very limited freedom from now on." Fudge was already thinking how he could put a very positive spin on the fact that he was the man who found the boy who lived, saviour of the wizarding world. You-know-who was gone but there were still Death Eaters out there as evidenced by the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban.

The two wizards contemplated the future unaware that things would not be as easy as they thought they would.

Harry and Angela along with the rest of the first year Slytherins, and the Gryffindors were on their way to charms while all this was going on, little suspecting how people were trying to alter their lives. The class were all excited they were actually going to be attempting a charm today Professor Flitwick had said they were going to be trying to make things fly today. Everyone crowded into the classroom finding a seat to sit down, Harry and Angela sat at one desk leaving Draco and Blaise to sit behind them and Ron claimed a seat next to Neville.

"Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing." The professor squeaked as the feathers they were going to be attempting the charm on were handed out. He was perched on his pile of books looking at them all. "Swish and flick, also remember to say the magic words properly Wingardium Leviosa, now off you go."

Harry and Angela looked at each other both of them held their wands loosely in their hands together they pointed them at the feathers and at once Harry's rose off the desk making lazy circles in the air. It took a little longer for Angela's to join it, however once again the twins were the first to do something.

"Don't worry it may take a few goes, oh well done Miss Smith Mr. Smith." Flitwick had noticed the feathers. Hermionie glanced over her shoulder at the pair of them and frowned why did they always have to be first to do everything, she wasn't used to not being the star pupil. "Ten points each to Slytherin." He clapped his hands as with a smile Harry caused his feather to turn silver in colour. "Oh well done Mr. Smith another five points."

The Slytherin's around the room grinned as the twins won them yet more points, if they kept this up all year Slytherin was a shoo in for the house cup, since the twins had already amassed more points than the rest of the first years combined. Not to be outdone by her brother, and after a look of intense concentration, Angela turned her feather green, and made it circle his. The professor clapped his hands again and awarded another five points.

Hermionie had got her feather to float and was awarded five points, now she was offering unasked for advice to the other Gryffindor's. "You're saying it all wrong." She told Ron who was having trouble with his feather which had not even twitched. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the gar nice and long."

Ron glared at her and made no reply, by the end of the class he had not managed to move his feather and was in a bad mood. After a little help from Harry and Angela, Draco and Blaise had their feathers flying and had both received five points each for their house. Neville looked at the twins his eyes begging for help, and Angela lent over to whisper in his ear as he was next to her in the next row of desks. By the end of the class Neville surprised everyone by getting his feather in the air and received five points for Gryffindor.

Ron had to spoil things however, he was not happy that Neville had made his feather fly and he had not, still he knew better by now than to take out his mood on the other boy. Instead he chose Hermionie, looking right at her he said loudly. "It's no wonder no one can stand her." He stood up as the class had ended and went on. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

He missed the pained look on Hermionie's face Harry and Angela however did not, they watched as the girl hurried past them and both spotted the tears on her cheeks.

"She heard you, you prat." Harry told the red head.

"So." Ron did not seem that concerned as he looked at the Slytherin's. "She must have noticed she's got no friends."

The four Slytherin's and Neville gave him dirty looks and headed off together. Everyone notice that Hermionie did not turn up for their next lesson, and it soon became apparent that she would not be seen for the rest of the day. Angela was on her way to meet the others in the great hall for Halloween feast when she over heard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermionie was crying up in the girls toilet and wanted to be left alone. For a moment the girl thought about going to check on her, but ultimately decided against it, she wasn't exactly one of Hermionie's favourite people, so she continued on to the great hall. She smiled when she saw the Halloween decorations all around the great hall, a lot of people were ohhing and ahhing over them.

A couple thousand live bats put on a little show for them, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter with the wind from their wings. Once they were gone, the feast appeared on the table suddenly, just like it had at the start of term banquet. Everyone dug in, as all thoughts of Hermionie went out of everyone's heads, the Slytherin's were giggling over the treats that Harry and Angela had, and there was planning on how they would be shared with those of the house who wanted to try them, surprisingly even Professor Snape had expressed an interest in them, so they all expected an enjoyable evening in the common room.

Of course it was at this point that Professor Quirrell came sprinting into that hall, his face a study of terror, his turban askew, stinking as he normally did of garlic. Everyone froze looking at the dishevelled Professor as he reached Dumbledore's chair he looked at the man as he collapsed against the table and gasped. "Troll, in the dungeons, thought you ought to know."

He sank to the floor in a dead faint as Blaise questioned. "What the hell was he doing down in the dungeons, he never goes down there if he can help it Professor Snape scares him."

The other Slytherin's laughed before turning as one to look not at the headmaster, but their head of house, who had stood up along with the other teachers. The rest of the hall was in uproar only the Slytherin's seemed to be composed and looking to their head of house for instructions. Dumbledore brought order by shooting several purple fireworks out of the end of his wand.

"Prefects." He instructed. "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

At once all the Slytherin's looked to Prefects Flint and Symons who began to lead them back to the dungeons.

"How did a Troll get in here?" Draco questioned as the four friends walked together behind the rest of the house. "They're supposed to be really stupid so how did it get past the wards?"

"Maybe that stupid poltergeist Peeves let it in." Blaise suggested. "If he did maybe it will be enough to get him thrown out of here once and for all, he hid my transfiguration homework last week he's a menace."

The others nodded agreeing with that sentiment. However Angela suddenly grabbed Harry's arm effectively stopping the four of them as the other two boys were in step with them.

"What about Hermionie?" The girl asked, Harry looked at his twin as she went on. "I heard two of the other girls say she's in one of the girl's bathrooms crying after what Ron said in class." She saw the look on Draco's face she was going to have to have a good long talk with that boy sometime soon she decided. "She doesn't know about the Troll, what if it finds her?"

Harry was nodding and though they did not look too happy about it Draco made the suggestion. "Let's tell one of the prefects."

"We'll never get to them." Harry replied they could barely hear each other over the noise of the other students and they could not fight their way through to Marcus or Abigail. He looked at Draco and Blaise. "You two go on back to the house we'll go and check on Granger."

"Are you mad there's a Troll on the loose and you want to go check on a Mudblood?" Draco demanded.

"She's our year mate and a human being who could be in trouble." Harry stated rather firmly. "Of course we're going to make sure she's okay."

Blaise looked a little shock at the way Harry spoke to Draco; the other boy gave the twins a funny look as if he could not believe what they were going to do. "Okay but if you're not back to the common room in fifteen minutes I'm telling someone." He stated.

Harry nodded and the pair of them headed off, while the other two boys headed off quickly after the other Slytherin's. Harry and Angela hurried towards the girls bathroom, suddenly a noise ahead of them made them stop; both of them were surprised to see Professor Snape heading to the third floor corridor, rather than the dungeons where the other members of staff had gone. Waiting till their head of house was gone, the twins then continued on to the girls' bathroom. A foul stench hit their noses, before they heard a low grunting and the sound of shuffling footsteps of giant feet.

"The troll." Harry hissed.

Angela nodded and the pair peeked around the corner and watched as it emerged into a pool of moonlight. The creature was not about to win any beauty contests the girl decided, the thing was twelve feet high, its skin was a dull granite grey, with a great lumpy body looking a little like a boulder, while its small bald head sat atop it looking like a coconut. Its short thick legs were like tree trunks and it had flat horny feet. The foul stench was coming from it, in its hand it held a huge wooden club which it dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

"Rassilon!" Angela whispered and Harry nodded his head.

The Troll had stopped by a doorway and was examining it, Angela's heart sank as she realised where the door led the girl's bathroom, she hoped it was not the one Hermionie was in but as the Troll moved into the room and she heard a terrified scream she knew the creature had found the other girl. The pair of them hurried to the doorway and saw the Gryffindor pressed up against the wall looking as if she was about to faint, while the Troll advanced on her demolishing the stalls and knocking the sinks off the wall as it went.

"It'll kill her if it gets her." Harry stated the obvious, however Angela nodded. "Hey you great blundering, bumbling, doddering pile of Ratagastrian** droppings." The boy yelled, making the Troll turn round and look at them.

Upon spotting them the creature seemed to loose interest in the girl and instead advanced on them.

"Okay we got its attention now what?" Angela asked with a grim smile on her face.

"Well we could run." Harry replied keeping his eyes on the Troll. "But you know that's just never as much fun without Dad." He reached for his sister's hand. "So how about we link up and show it why everyone knows not to mess with the Doctor."

"We're not the Doctor." Angela replied with a mad grin.

"Next best thing." Harry was smirking at her now as the Troll advanced on them. "Gestalt." They linked up their power. "And lets use that cute little spell we learned today, and up he goes."

Harry smirked as they raised their joined hands and the Troll floated up into the air. At first the Troll did not seem to realise what was happening to it, as it still tried to reach the twins.

"And spin to the left." Angela said with a grin as the Troll began to revolve, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. "And to the right." The Troll dutifully began to spin in the other direction by now the creature was bellowing unable to grasp what was happening to it.

"Now down." Harry said as they set the creature on the floor, it tried to focus its dizzy eyes on them, then raised its club over its head, tried to take a step, lost its balance and stumbled dropping its own club on its head. "Now out cold." Harry finished. "Not so much fun as running but it was okay I guess."

"Is it dead?" Hermionie was looking at the pair of them. "Did you kill it?"

"No it's still alive." Angela replied seeing the heaving chest. "Are you okay?"

Hermionie nodded. "Yeah thanks to you two, if you hadn't come along it would have killed me, why did you come here?"

Angela looked at Harry. "We heard you were in one of the bathrooms cos of what that prat said, figured you didn't know about the Troll and wanted to make sure you were all right."

"But?" Whatever she had been going to say was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall with Professor Quirrel hovering fearfully in the back ground.

"Mr. Smith, Miss Smith what the devil is going on here?" Snape demanded.

Quirrell caught sight of the Troll and fainted while Snape bent down to examine it. Professor McGonagall looked angry; in fact she looked furious, her lips were a painful thin line as she looked at them.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded looking at the three of them. "You're lucky you weren't killed why aren't you with your houses.

"It's my fault Professor." Hermionie surprised the twins by speaking. "They were looking for me."

"And what pray tell Miss Granger were you doing here." Snape's silky voice sounded dangerous.

"I, I went looking for the Troll." Harry and Angela looked at her in surprise why didn't she want the Professors to know why she had been in the bathroom. "I thought I could handle it, you see I'd read about them, I couldn't if Harry and Angela hadn't found me I'd be dead." She looked at the twins. "They didn't have time to get anyone to help they were great, it was about to finish me off when they got here."

Snape was smirking as McGonagall turned her attention to Hermionie.

"Miss Granger you stupid, stupid girl you could have been killed that's a full grown mountain Troll, what were you thinking, all three of you are very lucky to be in one piece."

Snape had his eyes on the twins they were a puzzle to be sure and he wanted to figure them out. However the head of Gryffindor was still speaking.

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement and on a personal note I am very disappointed in you, you'd better get back to Gryffindor tower, the students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Giving the twins a little smile Hermionie left and the two Professors turned their attention to the twins.

"Why didn't you ask for help when you realised what Miss Granger was up to?" McGonagall demanded of the twins.

"We couldn't reach anyone Professor." Harry said quietly. "We thought we'd be better than nothing."

"Hmm." McGonagall snorted at them. "I still say you are lucky to be alive, however five points each to Slytherin, and you may be sure Professor Dumbledore will hear about this." She swept away leaving them with Professor Snape.

He looked at the twins. "Come along you two back to the dungeons and on the way you can tell me what really happened, I should punish you for what you did, however I believe you went looking for that Troll knowing you could deal with it, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Angela said softly. "We levitated it and spun it round, it got dizzy and knocked itself out, basic result of the centrifugal motion."

"Come along." Snape replied not trusting himself to say more, sometimes these blasted children came out with the darndest things.

If they hadn't been in his house he would have been taking points and awarding detentions, that was apart from the fact that he had the feeling the Smith twins really had known exactly what they were doing and what to do with the Troll. They headed back to the dungeons to finish off the feast and let the rest of the house partake of the disgusting looking but delicious treats they had received.

Finally after the eventful night the castle settled to sleep having no idea the uproar that the following day would bring.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews would be appreciated, sorry you had to wait so long for it but on the other hand it is my longest chapter by far at this point in time so hopefully that will make up for the wait. Thank you all for reading and if you could hit the review button and leave me one I would be grateful._**

**_* Loo is a term we English use to mean the toilet on another note it is also the Cornish word for pool if the two have any connection I have no idea but it is interesting or at least I think so._**

**_Ratagastrian** A rather foul alien creature_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay here you are guys the next chapter of the story I hope you are going to enjoy it please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it. To all of you who have favoured my story and have it on alert thank you so much I really hope you will like this update.**_

_**As always anything you recognise is not mine it belongs to J. K. Rowling and the BBC.**_

_**Looks like Mark Williams will be on Doctor Who again tonight, I think he's great as Rory's Dad.**_

_**Myrna Maeve Snuffles may well do such a thing I hadn't thought about having him do that I shall consider it though**_

_**Stallion6 of Deviantart At some point the Doctor will be going to Hogwarts**_

_**ultima-owner Fudge is worried about keeping his job**_

_**SeanHicks4 I agree Jack probably would flirt with Sirius in his Animagus form if he realised Snuffles and Sirius were one and the same, which is why I have kept Jack from realising this fact just yet, after all Capptain John Hart did have the hots for a poodle.**_

_**sango7higurashi No its not going to work I don't plan on Dumbledore bashing but I do think that he plays everything very close to his chest only letting people know what he thinks they need to and not giving them the whole picture so I think he would want to be in control of everything and have people act the way he wants them too. Hence his determination to prove Harry Smith is Harry Potter, he wnats Harry to act according to his plan not any one elses.**_

_**Aeva - Athena - Marsden I thought I would get some flack for putting him in Slyterhin and to be honist I did have one rather rambling and demented review to that effect I read it several times and even now don't fully understand it. My plan was always for the twins to make friend's outside of their house and also to change the way certain Slytheins act I thought they would effect that change better from inside the house as friends with these characters rather than as Gryffindors who they would maybe be hostile to. I see Dumbledore as the guy who always wants to be in control keeping information to himself rather than sharing it with others till he thinks they absolutely have to know it. Things would probably have played out differently if he had given Harry information say about the phrofecy, so I am having him be rather controling.**_

_**Tara Terra Glad to know you are liking the story**_

_**arellowyn Thank you for your kind comments I just had to have Snuffles bite Jack it was just too funny in my mind. Jack flirting with Rita I figure would have her eating out of his hand and since that was the whole point of the interview I figured the Doctor would encourage Jack to do what was necessary. In the books I always thought that if Draco had been less of a git Harry would have been friends with him too, a lonely child brought up the way he was would have craved friends or at least thats what I personally think. Of course this Harry is different having been brought up by the Doctor but I imagine him to still be very outgoing and friendly. I want to try and keep my story as accuate as possible I know thats not always possible and I may miss things but I am doing my best and thankfully the internet is a useful tool.**_

_**Guest The Doctor will be keeping a low profile for a while longer**_

_**Guest I think Jack is a flirt and a cheat by way of his upbeinging don't forget he is from the 51st century and had already cheated on Ianto to get information he needed from UNIT, he probably doens't see it as wrong to him its the way he knows I am sure he loves Ianto but at the same time sees nothing wrong in persuing someone else casually as well, or at least thats my take on things he did flirt with four different characters in one show while the time line suggested he had already expressed an interest in Ianto**_

_**Thank you all for taking the time and reviewing my story, and now on with said story.**_

* * *

**A Timelord His Daughter And A Wizard**

**Chapter**** Seventeen**

The morning owl delivery was at first perfectly normal, packages and letters being delivered, it wasn't until the first copies of the Daily Prophet were unrolled that the great hall began to be shocked into silence. Harry and Angela looked at each other, and Harry levitated a copy of the paper from its protesting owner setting it down on the table where the four friends could read it.

**IS SIRIUS BLACK A WRONGED MAN?**

The headline demanded and underneath there was a picture of Jack smiling charmingly out at everyone, of course. Gwen looking a little confused while Martha and Micky were smiling out at the wizarding world and waving. Ianto looked self conscious at being in the picture and kept turning away when anyone looked at him. The Doctor and Sirius were hovering at the back of the picture obviously trying to keep out of the way. Angela tried to hide a snigger at the sight of her Father and their friend who was the dog. A blond haired woman they did not recognise was also in the picture simpering at both the readers and Jack. Looking at each other Harry and Angela along with their two friends settled to read.

Meanwhile in his office minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was having a minor melt down of his own, much as the Prime minister had the day before. He had already seen a copy of the muggle paper 'The Times', it's story's about escaped mass murdering convicts had not make the front page of this paper, however the story had been run by it and so too had the retraction the Prime minister had told him would be issued. It was his copy of the Daily Prophet however that was causing him his distress. How had Rita Skeeter got hold of this story, and who were these Wizards and Witches in the picture, especially this Harkness whom she had intereviewed.

After the uproar of yesterday, (the story began,) we here at the Prophet expected to be dealing with the fall out of the Sirius Black report. It was however a great shock when I met with the charming and devastatingly handsome Mr Harkness, a wizard of impeccable taste and breeding, (yes ladies he is single,) who contacted me personally, with regards to information about Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. The charming Mr Harkness along with his retinue came to the offices of the Prophet yesterday with a story and a message for the wizards of Britain.

My fellow Witches and Wizards it seems things may not be quite as the ministry has been telling us. Though Sirius Black was indeed imprisoned in Azkaban and has escaped, things may not be so cut and dried as we all thought.

Black the one time friend of the Potters, and incidentally God Father to the missing Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was thought to be responsible for betraying the Potters to you-know-who, and killing twelve muggles, along with fellow wizard Peter Pettigrew.

Black was the first member of the once notable pure blood family, to be sorted into Gryffindor, and while at Hogwarts was inseparable from his three friends and fellow Gryffindors, James 'Prongs' Potter, Remus 'Moony' Lupin and Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew.

Black is the heir to the house of Black, but left his family home at age sixteen and took refuge with the Potter family. Potter and Black continued their friendship after they left Hogwarts and Black was Potter's best man at his wedding to the Muggle born witch Lilly Evans.

Mr Harkness however reports a different version of accounts than the wizarding population has so far heard. After the death of Pettigrew and the Muggles, Sirius Black was arrested, however Mr Harkness states that Black was sent to Azkaban without trial by Bartemius Crouch Senior. A man famous in the wizarding world, for imprisoning his own son Bartemius Crouch Junior, when it was reviled that he was a death eater, and had along with the Lestranges, tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. Crouch Senior in his position of head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement sentenced Black to life imprisonment in Azkaban. It is not hard to believe that such a man as Bartemius Crouch Senior would send a man to Azkaban without a trial if he believed him to be guilty.

Certainly no one has protested against Blacks incarceration until now, those one might have thought to be concerned about Black's alleged lack of trial include Remus Lupin his one time friend and most notably Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards have been in fact conspicuous by their silence. While I cannot confirm that Black did not receive a trial, you may be sure that we here at the Prophet will be investigating these claims.

Mr Harkness went on to tell me that Sirius Black would have been unable to betray the Potters to you-know-who, due to the Fidelius Charm that had been placed on their house in Godric's Hollow, Black was not as some have suggested the secrets keeper, that responsibility fell to Pettigrew, who now must be seen as the prime suspect for betraying the Potters. However startlingly, Mr Harkness informs me that someone else was also there when the charm was cast. The great, powerful and undoubtedly the most famous wizard who ever lived, Merlin himself is reported to have been at Godric's Hollow on that day and was present as a witness when the charm was cast.

It is also Merlin, who unfortunately having been busy with other matters for the last decade or so and unaware of Blacks incarceration, who took it upon himself to set matters right and rescued Black from the infamous prison. The delightful Mr. Harkness also stated that Merlin had left behind a note stating that Black was innocent also that he is not in the least happy to hear of the reports in both the Daily Prophet and the Muggle press stating that Black is a wanted man on the run.

Sadly I cannot report that everything the delicious Mr. Harkness has told me is true however you can be sure that we here at the Prophet having your best interests in learning the truth will be investigating these allegations to see if there is any merit to them. I am sure the ministry will help your faithful reporter and her colleagues in uncovering the truth and possibly helping an innocent man prove it. While sadly I did not get to meet the great wizard Merlin, Mr Harkness informs me that he is back and watching what is going on with great interest, and if left with no other choice by the ministry will make his presence once again felt.

So there you have it my gentle readers, is Sirius Black an escaped mad dog killer, or an innocent man, only time and hopefully you humble reporter will tell.

Rita Skeeter reporter, picture by Alonso Aberworth.

Fudge was practically foaming at the mouth by the end of the story, while out in the corridors it was obvious that inter departmental memos were flying. In fact the whole place seemed to be in uproar, He screamed for his junior assistant to get into his office, then sent the man off again just as quickly, after ordering him to find Bartemius Crouch, who he knew did not like him, having at one time before the whole incident with his son, hoped to become Minister for Magic, and tell him to report directly to Fudge's office.

It did not take Crouch long to get to Fudge's office, he was a worried man, he had done exactly what Harkness had told the Prophet he had and had felt justified in doing so. He had been sure that Black was guilty; he had just saved them the cost and trouble of a trial, now however it seemed his actions were coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Well." Fudge practically screamed at him thrusting the paper towards the other man.

"There was no reason to think he was not guilty." Fudge protested. "He was there in the street, on lookers heard Pettigrew accuse him of the crime just before the street blew up, we assumed from a spell cast at Pettigrew by Black, all we found of Pettigrew was his finger for Merlin's sake."

"So you just threw him to the Dementors, did it even occur to you what you were doing was wrong?" Fudge was foaming at the mouth again. "I'd be careful about swearing by Merlin too, you yourself verified that seal, and he's none too happy about what's going on by the looks of this interview, why didn't you tell me when Black was first broken out that he never had a trial?"

"It didn't seem important at the time to be honest and well I forgot all about it." Crouch was sweating now.

"This will ruin you Bartemius, it could ruin me too, how do you think people are going to react when they find out a man who it seems was innocent was incarcerated in Azkaban for a decade."

"Don't tell them." Crouch was desperate, if people started investigating him they might find out about his son Barty at home under the care of Winky instead of dead and buried at Azkaban. "Find this Harkness and his friends and arrest them."

Fudge looked at him as if he gone mad. "And have Merlin after us, we have to handle this right Bartemius that way you might keep yourself out of Azkaban, we'll issue a press release saying that we are going to investigate the claims." He held his hand up to forestall Crouch from interrupting. "Then we wait a while before admitting that due to the chaos at the time, the fall of you-know-who, and the examination of the vast amount of suspected death eaters, Sirius Black got lost in the chaos, no one ever realised that he had not had a trial." He looked at the other man who was nodding now looking a little relieved. "You will issue an apology to Black, profound regrets at the imprisonment of an innocent man, while at the same time stating that at that point there was chaos, and you were striving to do the best for the Wizarding world as a whole, you are saddened that in your zeal to do the best for the majority, one man became lost in the mess that followed the fall of you-know-who."

Crouch nodded he didn't like it, still it seemed like the best he was going to get, and at the end of the day this way he might just get to keep his job. After all no one had questioned Black's guilt at the time, none of his so called friends had stepped forward. Yes this way he might just get away with this and keep his own dark secret hidden from the world still. He and Fudge talked over a time line for the announcements and how they would handle it that was till Fudge brought something else up.

"There also seems to be another player in the game here, on the Muggle side of things, the Muggle Prime Minister contacted me yesterday in a panic saying he had been contacted by someone called The Doctor telling him to kill the story on Black, I've never heard of him being so worried as he was by that." He paused before going on. "It seems he could also be the man who brought down Harriet Jones, I need you to get a team together, find out who he is and if he is a threat to the magical world, if he is we have to neutralise him."

Crouch nodded he had an idea of just who he could put on that particular assignment, it could well mean questioning the Muggle Prime Minister in person, if that were necessary he would accompany the Auror he had in mind. He left the office thinking about the curious case of Harriet Jones, there had been some crazy story about an alien spaceship over London. Personally he thought maybe the Muggles had overindulged in the Christmas Spirit, though he did remember some teams had been out trying to deal with a series of unknown jinxes that had certain Wizarding families climbing up onto high places. Of course the story that the Muggles had circulated for a few hours had been absolute rubbish, there were no such things as aliens, just prank happy wizards that had never been caught. Quickly he entered the lift heading back for his own office to set things in motion and to pray that at the end of all this he would still have a job and that his secret would still be safe.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Dumbledore had been enjoying his breakfast, that is till the owls brought the morning copy of the Daily Prophet, now with the children all clamouring to look at the paper, not so much. While Harry and Angela were snickering over the story, and watching the older witches around the hall swooning over the picture of Jack while noting that The Doctor and Sirius were hiding at the back of the photo. Dumbledore grabbed a copy from Professor Flitwick so that he could see what was going on. The story did not please him in the least, and like a lot of other people he wondered who this Mr. Harkness could be. Whoever he was he had certainly managed to mess up the carefully laid plans he and the minister had come up with to hunt down Black and get him back to Azkaban before he could harm anyone, or begin to lead the Death Eaters. He had to get the boy to admit who he was one way or another and make sure he was safe.

Leaning over he caught Snape's attention. "Severus we need all players on the house Quidditch team to register this year." He slid a piece of parchment to the Slytherin head of house marked Slytherin House Quidditch Team. "If you could just get them all to sign please."

With a curt nod before saying. "Of course Headmaster." Snape rose, and with the parchment in hand strode to his house's table. "Flint." He drew the attention of the prefect and captain of the Quidditch team. "Please have all your team sign this and return it to me." Handing the parchment over he headed back to the head table and his breakfast, wondering what Dumbledore was up to now, as he did not see any other head of house receiving parchments.

Flint wrote his name on the parchment and then passed it on to the other team members, it made its way down the table to Harry and Draco who once they had looked at it signed, then Harry took it back to Flint who at once took it back to the head of house. Snape glanced at it before handing it back to Dumbledore who placed it within his robes. Snape was contemplating the first lesson of the day and what it would bring he had double potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor in honour of Halloween yesterday he had allowed them to brew a potion of their own choice and most of them needed today to finish what they had done, since he had encouraged them to take time and consider the potion they had chosen. He had been interested that the Smith twins had opted to work together for once, instead of picking different partners as they normally did. He had also noticed that they were taking things from their bags to use in the potion of their choice rather than getting everything from the store cupboard and he rather looked forward to seeing what they had been up to.

By now just about everyone in the hall had read the lead story in the Daily Prophet and were now discussing it.

"So what do you think, could Black really be innocent?" One of the fifth year Slytherin's questioned.

"There would be a record of his trial in the relevant department." One of the others replied.

"The Blacks were always a dark family." Someone else argued.

"Well Mother said that he was the first Black ever to be put in Gryffindor It's regarded as a bit of a family disgrace." Draco said thoughtfully. "Maybe the report is true."

Any further discussion was stopped by Snape sweeping past signalling to the first years to follow him. They chattered about the newspaper story but quietly as they headed for the dungeons the Gryffindor's following them making more noise, till Snape turned and fixed this with a sneer they at once fell silent till he turned and began walking again, then they took up the discussion once more.

"You will all cease this meaningless chatter." Snape told them as they took their seats in the classroom. "Now retrieve your potions and continue working on them." He fixed the room with a glare and settled back at his desk, while they all scurried to do as instructed.

Once everyone had their potions he walked round the room removing the stasis charms on them and signalled for the children to get on and finish what they were working on. Harry and Angela had opted to work on the void eyes potion, knowing that Snape would not recognise it so might fail them they had decided never the less they would try it.

"Do you think it looks right?" Harry questioned as he carefully stirred the potion six times clockwise and then six counter clockwise.

"It's just the last ingredient that I'm not too sure about." Angela replied reading over the instructions once more. "It says ground beetle shells but we've been sent two different types, we'll have to chose one, or maybe a mixture of the two."

Harry pulled the paper over to himself and read over the instructions seeing what his sister meant. "So what do you wanna do?"

Angela pulled out both bottles of crushed beetle shells and looked at them. "Well it can't be both, lets try this one, if it wrong we'll just have to do it again using the other shells."

"Smith." The voice at her elbow made her jump and she spilled some of the ground beetle shells into the bubbling potion.

"Oh well." Harry said with a grin. "Looks like we are trying that one, do we need to add any more?"

"Another ounce I think." Angela replied weighing out the amount and adding it before they both looked to see who it was who had interrupted them. Hermionie Granger stood there looking at them both. "Granger?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you know for yesterday, thanks for coming to look for me and saving me from the Troll." Hermionie was looking at the twins.

"You're welcome." Harry said with a smile. "We couldn't just leave you to get squished by that Troll."

Angela decided it was probably better to let Harry deal with talking to Hermionie, she had an idea the other girl was not so keen on her but she was dissuaded of that notion when the other girl offered her, her hand.

"Thanks Angela." The other girl said waiting to see what would happen.

Unknown to the three children Snape was also watching to see what would happen. So were the rest of the class who had realised what was happening, most of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's thought Angela would ignore or sneer at the offered hand, Ron hopped she would as he felt guilty for what had happened even if he would never admit it. Draco and Blaise believed that the offer from a mud blood would be ignored with disgust after all the Smith's were purebloods. Neville on the other hand was sure that Angela would take Hermionie's hand, while Snape hoped that the twins would be better than most purebloods and accept the girls offer. Much to the shock of most everyone Angela took Hermionie's hand in hers and they shook, the whispering started at once and while Hermionie looked uncomfortable, Angela and Harry both ignored it. The once Angela was done shaking Hermionie's hand Harry took it and shook hand's with her too.

"How come you two are so good at everything?" Hermionie got the courage to ask before they could be interrupted.

"Oh that's easy." Harry replied looking at his sister who grinned back at him before adding.

"We're brilliant."

Hermionie shot them an unbelieving look and hurried back to her seat when she realised Snape was glaring at them. The twins turned back to their potion as if nothing had happened, acting as if they were unaware of the whispers and the eyes on them.

Angela gave the potion the final three stirs and tuned the heat down. "That's it." She announced now we just have to leave it for five minutes and then find out if we used the right shells."

Harry nodded at her. rolling up the paper they had been working from and starting to put their things away. "Who tests it?" He was pretty sure he already knew the answer; however he asked the question anyway.

"Hello Timelord here." Angela said with a grin she was timing the potion at the same time.

Harry nodded, she did have one big advantage over him if the potion were to kill her she would regenerate, any other side effects would probably entail a call to their Dad, as both of them had been studiously avoiding Madam Pomfrey and the infirmary.

"Okay fair point; just be careful I like you with that face." Harry said with a grin as he bottled a vial of the potion and handed to her. "Let it cool okay; or maybe not." He saw Snape approaching their desk.

With a nod Angela brought the potion to her lips and swallowed it quickly, grimacing at the taste which pulled a grin from Harry's lips. Snape snatched the vial, late only by seconds and stood looking at the pair of them.

"What potion did you make and why on earth would you risk taking it before I had checked it?" He was glowering at his two favourite students.

"It's called void eyes." Harry said. "It lets you see into, well the void."

"Or as it was also known to the Eternals the Howling, while to still others it is known as Hell." Angela said quietly so that even Draco and Blaise found it hard to hear what she was saying. "It has no temporal or spatial dimensions, no up or down, even time in most senses, doesn't actually exist there." Her eyes were growing glassy as she looked at him. "However if one were to be able to see into the void to the one might also be able to see into the other dimensions that are stacked up one on the other." She paused looking at the teacher who was gazing at her with disbelief in his eyes. "This though didn't work I can't see into the void, must have been the wrong beetles we added."

Snape frowned looking her over noting the way her eyes seemed to be looking at something else that he could not see. "But it has had an effect Miss Smith has it not?"

"Yes professor." Angela replied softly.

Snape looked at her suspiciously but decided to say nothing more about it for now thinking he could test a vial of the potion himself, however he jumped back as Harry reached for something and accidentally knocked the cauldron over.

"Oh sir I'm so sorry how clumsy of me." Harry apologised at once. "I hope I didn't splash you."

"No, no it's all right Smith." Snape looked suspiciously at the boy had he done that on purpose. "You both fail this assignment since you now have no potion I expect better from you next time, or you will be losing your privileges Miss Smith." With a flick of his wand he vanished the now ruined potion, then swept away.

"Okay what can you see?" Harry hissed at her in Silurian.

"Everything." She hissed back. "I can see each persons magic, the magic in objects."

"The wards?" He questioned.

Grinning at him she nodded her head; finally maybe they could get down to the foundations and alter them to allow the pair of them access to all parts of the castle. Hopefully they would be able to move freely in just a little while and not have to worry about seeing off alarms or getting caught. The rest of the lesson seemed to drag by, in attempt to make it go faster they helped Draco and Blaise with their potion.

"Were you serious?" Draco asked at one point. "Was that potion you made supposed to let you see that void thing, and what you said about it was it true."

Harry nodded getting some sheets of parchment and stacking them haphazardly. "Think at it like this." He took the top sheet of parchment. "This is us our reality everything we know, now this." He pointed to the next sheet. "Is another dimension, probably not that much different than our own, oh there will be little differences, people who are dead here might still be alive, some might not have even been born, maybe there Hogwarts isn't a school of witchcraft and wizardry maybe it's a school of sorcery, maybe Snape teaches Defence against the Dark Arts instead of potions, little differences." Draco nodded trying to see what the other boy meant. "Now the further you get from our dimension the greater the changes will be." Harry looked to see if Draco was following he seemed to understand. "Now naturally these different dimensions can't touch each other, or reality as we know it would cease to exist, it would be chaos, so between these dimensions is the void, basically a layer of nothing, the potion we made was supposed to let you see into the void, you know there is a story that says that the walls between the dimensions are weakest at Halloween right." Draco nodded again. "So in theory at this time it should be easier to connect with another one, the potion possibly at this time would even let you see through to another dimension, if in fact the walls are weaker, of course that would mean that Halloween would be a universal time space throughout the universe."

Draco nodded he thought he understood what Harry was saying, it seemed a little far fetched and strange to think of realities stacking up on each other but the other boy had explained it rationally. Unless this was all some massive kind of joke and he did not think that, that was the case, he believed him.

Finally the lesson was over and they were free for a while, Harry and Angela looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Harry asked looking at his twin.

"Oh we shall." She replied linking her arm into his and dragging him off on a trail only she could see.

Meanwhile in his office Professor Albus Dumbledore was not happy, he had the completed parchment from the Slytherin Quiddich team in his hand fully expecting for it to show the name Harry Potter when he activated the magic's on it. Instead he was looking at a series of circular symbols that looked a little familiar, however he had no idea of the meaning of. At first he thought the magic had gone wrong, but then if it had the rest of the names would be affected, yet they remained perfectly legible in English apart from the hand writing that was. There was a mystery surrounding the boy known as Harry Smith and he was going to figure out just what it was.

* * *

Well there you have it I really hope you enjoyed it, you see that little box at the bottom of the page and that little button would you please use them and leave me a review I'd really like to know what you think.


End file.
